Je t'ai jeté un sort
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Lors d'une soirée pyjama chez Angela, Bella et Angela, toutes les deux fortement alcoolisées, décident de jeter un sort d'amour pour s'amuser, ce à quoi elles ne s'attendaient pas, ce sont aux conséquences inattendues de leur jeu. AU. OOC. Jasper et Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 22 chapitres, elle est classée M pour le langage le sexe et la violence. En clair, elle est interdite aux – de 18 ans.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre un**

Bella était assise avec les Cullen dans la cafétéria, mais ne faisait pas réellement attention à Edward et Alice. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Angela. Son amie semblait contrariée, ce qui la dérangeait.

'' - Tu devrais aller lui parler. '' Edward lui a dit.

Bella s'est tournée vers lui, se rendant compte qu'elle avait été prise. '' - Cela ne te dérange pas ? '' A-t-elle demandé avant de se réprimander intérieurement pour demander la permission d'aller parler à son amie de toute évidence bouleversée. Edward lui a souri et l'a embrassée sur le front. Bella a apprécié la sensation de ses lèvres fraîches sur sa peau et, inconsciemment, elle s'est penchée vers lui. Elle a été un peu irritée quand il l'a repoussée en lui disant de se dépêcher parce que le repas était presque terminé. Elle n'a pas discuté et s'est levée pour quitter la table.

Angela était assise immobile, le regard vide. Elle n'avait pas touché à sa nourriture.

'' - Salut, Ang, besoin de compagnie ? '' Elle a demandé alors qu'elle s'asseyait sans attendre de réponse. Elle était un peu surprise qu'Angela ne lui sourit pas en guise de salutation.

'' - Salut, Bella. '' Elle a dit doucement, sans vraiment la regarder dans les yeux. Elle semblait concentrée sur autre chose. Bella a suivi son regard et a vu Ben parler avec Lauren. Elle a froncé les sourcils, Ben ne la tromperait tout de même pas ? Angela était tellement mieux que Lauren.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ang ? '' Bella a demandé en se retournant vers son amie.

'' - Lauren a demandé à Ben de sortir avec elle. Il m'a dit que nous étions trop jeunes pour sortir exclusivement l'un avec l'autre et qu'il voulait essayer d'autres options. '' Angela a dit avec une légère fêlure dans la voix.

Le froncement de sourcils de Bella s'est approfondi. Quel fils de pute ! '' - Hé bien, qu'il aille se faire foutre alors ! Tu as toujours été trop bien pour lui ! '' Elle lui a dit, du venin dans la voix.

Angela a souri un instant, mais son sourire a quitté son visage et ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes. ''- Ils vont sortir ensemble ce soir. '' Elle a chuchoté.

Bella n'a pas pu supporter de voir souffrir son amie. Elle lui a tendu une main réconfortante. '' - Organisons une soirée pyjama. Je vais venir et nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble et tenir ton esprit loin de Ben. Nous pouvons peut-être louer un film ? '' Belle lui a demandé.

Angela a reniflé. '' - Es-tu certaine que ton maître te permettra de venir sans un de ses chiens de garde ? '' A-t-elle demandé d'un ton sarcastique. Bella a été stupéfaite par ses paroles et son ton. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Angela. Elle savait qu'Edward l'avait tenue à l'écart de Jacob, mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte, qu'il l'avait également empêchée d'approcher Angela.

'' - Je suis désolée, Ang... '' Elle a commencé à dire quand Angela a commencé à faire ses propres excuses.

'' - Désolée... '' A dit Angela. Les deux filles se sont regardées avant de se mettre à rire. '' - Toi, d'abord. '' Angela a dit.

'' - Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été une bonne amie. '' Bella a dit sincèrement. Angela lui avait manqué.

'' - Je suis également désolée. Je ne devrais pas être aussi égoïste. Tu as tellement de choses à faire avec la préparation de ton mariage à venir. '' Angela lui a dit.

'' - Tu n'as pas à être dés... '' Bella a commencé, mais Angela a levé la main pour l'arrêter.

'' - Si, je le suis. Tu as suffisamment à faire comme cela sans t'occuper en plus de mes problèmes ridicules. '' Lui a-t-elle dit.

'' - Tes problèmes ne sont pas ridicules ! '' Bella a répondu avec véhémence. '' - Très bien, je te propose un marché. Je viendrai ce soir et nous allons nous concentrer à te faire oublier machin, puis vendredi prochain, tu vas venir chez moi et nous allons parler du mariage. D'accord ? ''

'' - Ça m'a l'air bien. '' Angela a dit en souriant. Elles se sont étreintes, puis ont ensuite remarqué que la cafétéria était vide et elles se sont précipitées vers leurs classes respectives.

* * *

'' - Alors, où sont tes parents ? '' Bella a demandé alors qu'elle était assise sur le plancher d'Angela en mangeant des chips.

'' - À une quelconque retraite de mariage, papa est celui qui les accueille. '' Angela lui a dit. ''- Comment as-tu réussi à échapper à Edward et Alice ? '' Elle a demandé.

Bella a grimacé. Edward avait voulu qu'Alice se joigne à elle, mais Bella avait fermement refusé. Il restait tout de même le fait qu'Edward n'avait pas lâché l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'Alice proclame qu'il ne se passerait rien de grave. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais réalisé à quel point Edward la tenait aussi étroitement en laisse ? Craignait-il réellement pour sa sécurité ou craignait-il que le temps qu'elle passerait loin de lui la ferait avoir des doutes ?

'' - Je leur ai simplement dit que j'allais venir et que ce qu'ils diraient n'avait pas d'importance. '' Elle a répondu. C'était la vérité, mais la lutte avait été plus importante que cela. Elle avait duré plus d'une heure. Elle était encore irritée qu'Edward n'ait pas cédé jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lui dise que cela se passerait bien. Elle s'était accrochée tellement désespérément à lui tout d'abord quand ils étaient revenus. Tous les dangers l'avaient maintenue sur le fil du rasoir. Chaque instant pouvait être leur dernier et elle s'était accrochée à lui. À présent, toutefois, les choses étaient tranquilles. Ils allaient se marier peu de temps après leur diplôme, ensuite il la transformerait, éliminant ainsi la dernière menace.

Bella a levé les yeux quand elle a entendu un léger reniflement. Angela avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Merde ! Bella a rejoint son amie et s'est maudite pour être aussi égoïste. C'était la nuit d'Angela.

'' - Je suis désolée, Bella. '' Angela a reniflé contre l'épaule de Bella. '' - Je sais que tu préférerais être avec Edward au lieu de venir me garder. ''

'' - Non, c'est faux, j'aimerais seulement pouvoir te rendre heureuse. '' Bella a dit, se rendant compte qu'elle était sincère. Elle était réellement heureuse d'être ici et c'était un soulagement de passer une soirée sans les Cullen. Elle se sentait plus comme elle-même qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un long moment. Elle ne ressentait pas de pression pour essayer de répondre à des attentes irréalistes. Elle n'avait jamais été suffisamment bonne pour eux et ne le serait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne elle-même un vampire.

Angela s'est éloignée d'elle et lui a donné un petit sourire. '' - Tu sais quoi ? J'aimerais faire quelque chose de mauvais pour une fois. Ben dit que je suis trop gentille et que je ne fais jamais rien de dangereux. Il a dit que j'étais ennuyeuse ! '' Angela a dit, puis elle a mis un doigt sur ses lèvres en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire de vraiment mauvais. Son visage s'est illuminé et elle a envoyé un sourire malicieux à Bella.

'' - Je sais où Papa range les clés du placard à alcool. '' Elle a dit en se levant rapidement. Bella l'a suivie, pas vraiment certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, mais prête à tout pour qu'Angela se sente mieux. Angela avait été là pour elle quand Edward l'avait quittée et elle ne l'avait jamais remerciée.

Angela a ouvert l'armoire et Bella a été stupéfaite en voyant tout ce qu'il y avait là. Angela a vu sa stupéfaction et a répondu à son interrogation muette. '' - Ouais. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses. Pour une raison que je ne peux pas réellement comprendre, les gens offrent des liqueurs à mon père. Je ne sais pas s'ils essaient de le corrompre ou s'il est d'usage pour les personnes âgées d'offrir des liqueurs, mais Papa ne boit pas tellement et il stocke tout ici. ''

Bella est restée sans voix, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

'' - Je tiens à les essayer toutes. '' Angela a dit en sortant une jolie bouteille qu'elle a ouverte. Bella a hésité un instant. Elle a regardé la bouteille puis son amie. Finalement, elle a décidé de prendre le verre offert. C'était une expérience humaine qu'elle aimerait avoir avant qu'elle ne soit modifiée.

* * *

'' - Je dois te dire un secret. '' Bella a sorti d'une voix pâteuse avant de se mettre à rire. Tout était flou, mais elle se sentait délicieusement heureuse et Angela avait cessé de se sentir morose.

Elle est devenue très sérieuse quand Angela lui a accordé toute son attention. '' - Edward est un vampire. '' Bella a dit solennellement. Les deux filles se sont regardées l'une l'autre, la bouche d'Angela formant un oh de surprise. Puis brusquement, elles ont toutes les deux commencé à rire.

'' - Est-ce que tu le laisses boire ton sang ? '' Angela a demandé entre deux rires.

Bella a reniflé. '' - Ouais, c'est ça ! Edward ne boit que le sang des animaux. ''

Angela est devenue sérieuse pendant une minute. '' - Tu veux dire comme celui des écureuils ? '' Elle a demandé.

Bella a éclaté de rire et Angela l'a rejointe. '' - Il dit... il dit... il aime les pumas. '' Bella a dit entre deux rires. Les filles se sont écroulées sur le lit en riant encore plus fort. Lorsque les rires sont finalement morts, Angela s'est tournée vers Bella.

'' - Alors, c'est chaud d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec vampire ? '' Elle a demandé avec un sourire diabolique.

Le rire de Bella s'est complètement éteint. '' - Je ne sais pas. Il ne fait rien de plus que me donner de chastes baisers. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser, mais je pense qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas de moi de cette façon. '' Bella a reniflé. '' - Je pense que je n'ai tout simplement pas de comparaison avec un vampire. ''

Angela s'est redressée, outragée. '' - C'est faux ! J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais trop bien pour ce connard collé monté ! ''

Les yeux de Bella se sont écarquillés. Angela buvant et jurant était quelque chose de tellement contraire à elle.

'' - Ben a toujours voulu le faire... je voulais attendre cependant. Pas seulement parce que mon père est un révérend... j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas correct. '' Angela a dit en regardant dans le vide. '' - Je ne crois pas qu'il me voulait réellement, il voulait seulement m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Quelque chose dont il pourrait se vanter à l'école. ''

Bella a mis un bras autour des épaules de son amie. '' - J'aimerais qu'il puisse y avoir une façon qui nous permette de savoir s'ils nous aiment réellement. '' Elle a dit avec mélancolie.

Angela a hoché la tête et a baissé les yeux, puis brusquement, elle les a relevés avec, à nouveau, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. '' - Nous pourrions lancer un sort ! '' A-t-elle dit comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde. Bella s'est mise à rire de nouveau en se tenant les côtes, à présent douloureuses. Angela s'est jointe à elle, se roulant sur le lit en riant.

Quand elle a finalement repris le contrôle d'elle-même, Bella a essuyé ses yeux humides. '' - Et où allons-nous trouver un sortilège ? '' A-t-elle demandé avant de commencer à rire à nouveau.

'' - Internet. '' Angela a dit avec sérieux, arrêtant le rire de Bella.

'' - Comment peux-tu savoir où chercher ? '' A demandé Bella.

Angela a eu l'air un peu coupable. '' - Hé bien... parfois, quand je me sens d'humeur mauvaise, je regarde les sites d'occultisme sur Internet. C'est seulement que, comme mon père est un révérend, cela me semblait être la pire chose à faire. Je n'ai jamais jeté de sort. '' Elle a ajouté rapidement.

Bella était bien trop stupéfaite pour dire quoi que ce soit. N'était-ce pas dangereux ? Cela donnait l'impression d'être le cas, mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui savait faire ce genre de chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Angela s'implique dans quoi que ce soit de mauvais. '' - Quel genre de sort jetterions-nous ? '' Elle lui a demandé en léchant ses lèvres brusquement sèches. Elle était curieuse. L'alcool lui donnait peut-être du courage, elle voulait savoir si les sortilèges fonctionnaient réellement. Les vampires et les loups-garous étaient réels, pourquoi pas la magie ?

Angela a rebondi avec enthousiasme sur le lit puis s'est dirigée vers son écran d'ordinateur. '' - Allons jeter un coup d'œil. '' A-t-elle dit avant de se tourner vers son ordinateur et de commencer à chercher. Elles ont fouillé pendant une heure pour essayer de trouver exactement ce qu'elles voulaient. Elles ont bu à nouveau alors qu'elles riaient en voyant les ingrédients et les incantations. Elles ont trouvé des sortilèges qui auraient eu l'effet désiré, mais pour lesquels elles n'auraient jamais pu obtenir les ingrédients.

'' - Crois-tu que des gens ont réellement des ailes de chauves-souris ? '' A demandé Bella en riant.

'' - Ou des langues de crapaud ? '' Angela a dit avant de joindre son rire au sien.

'' - Ce site semble intéressant. Il n'a pas d'ingrédients bizarres. '' Angela a dit, en ralentissant ses recherches pour une lecture des sorts plus approfondie.

'' - En voici un. '' A dit Angela en pointant l'écran. Bella s'est mise à lire. Elles avaient seulement besoin d'un diagramme, d'un peu d'eau et de prononcer quelques paroles étranges. Cela semblait faisable. Elle a ensuite lu la description.

 _Vous avez du mal à obtenir de votre bien-aimé qu'il admette son amour ? Ceci fera tomber chaque homme, ou femme, à vos pieds et adorer le sol sur lequel vous marchez jusqu'à ce que votre véritable amour soit consommé par la jalousie et se déclare._

 _Attention : Ce sort affecte toutes les personnes du sexe opposé à part les parents. Le sortilège durera jusqu'à ce que votre véritable amour vous déclare son amour, si vous n'êtes donc pas certaine que votre amour soit réel, il est fortement recommandé d'utiliser le charme d'amour de base décrit dans le chapitre 2._

'' - Tu devrais peut-être utiliser le sort d'amour de base, Ang. '' Bella a dit avec une certaine appréhension.

Angela a secoué la tête obstinément. '' - Je ne veux pas d'un amour mensonger ! '' Elle a dit.

Bella a haussé les épaules et a pris une autre gorgée. De toute façon, c'était de la folie, elle ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce que le sort fonctionne.

'' - Je vais dessiner le diagramme, peux-tu aller chercher un verre d'eau ? '' Angela a demandé avec enthousiasme.

Bella est restée là pendant une minute avant de décider que cela ne ferait pas de mal de jouer le jeu. Le sort ne fonctionnerait probablement pas. _C'était trop facile, c'est celui avec les langues de crapaud qui fonctionnerait probablement_. A-t-elle pensé avec un petit rire.

Elle est allée dans la cuisine et a pris un verre d'eau. Quand elle est retournée dans la chambre, Angela avait fini le dessin. Bella a dû admettre que c'était une bonne réplique de ce qu'elle avait vu sur l'ordinateur. Elle a été légèrement admirative des compétences artistiques d'Angela.

Angela a posé le papier sur le sol et a fait signe à Bella de poser le verre au centre. Bella a déplacé le verre avec soin, ne voulant pas renverser de l'eau et détruire le beau dessin d'Angela.

'' - Très bien. Le site dit que nous devons nous tenir la main pendant qu'une d'entre nous scande les paroles, nous aurons plus de chance de succès. '' Angela a dit en s'asseyant. Bella l'a imitée et a pris la main qu'Angela lui tendait.

'' - Regarde le diagramme. '' Lui a-t-elle dit en lui tendant une petite carte où elle avait écrit les paroles. Bella a fait ce qu'elle lui a dit.

'' - Nous allons dire les paroles ensemble. '' Angela a dit avec nervosité. Bella était trop ivre pour protester tandis qu'elle essayait réellement de s'empêcher de rire alors qu'elles scandaient les paroles étrangères. Elle a été un peu surprise de la facilité avec laquelle les paroles sortaient de ses lèvres. Toutes les autres paroles qu'elle avait dites ce soir, avaient été dites d'une voix pâteuse. L'eau était-elle en train de changer de couleur ? Elle semblait être devenue d'une espèce de couleur rose. Bella a secoué la tête et l'eau est devenue claire à nouveau. Elle était simplement vraiment très ivre.

Elles se sont toutes les deux tues au bruit d'un caillou frappant la fenêtre. Angela a froncé les sourcils et s'est rapidement levée, donnant un coup sur le verre d'eau. Bella a tendu la main pour essayer de garder sec le dessin d'Angela. Elle est arrivée trop tard et l'eau s'est renversée partout sur ses mains et sur le dessin d'Angela. Elle a soupiré de déception. Pauvre Ang, elle avait tout de même réussi à sauver une partie de l'eau toutefois. Elle espérait que cela serait suffisant pour lancer le sort pour Angela. Bella a essuyé ses mains sur son jean et a regardé son amie se pencher à sa fenêtre.

'' - Que veux-tu, Ben Cheney ? '' A-t-elle aboyé.

'' - S'il te plaît, Ang, descends. Je suis désolé, je me suis trompé. Le rendez-vous était atroce. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi à chaque instant. Lauren n'est en rien comparable à toi. '' Ben l'a suppliée.

'' - C'est dommage. J'ai décidé que tu avais raison et je vais également explorer les propres options. Éric m'a demandé un rendez-vous. Je pense que je vais dire oui ! '' Angela a dit.

'' - Non, tu ne peux pas ! Je suis désolé. C'est seulement que Lauren était tellement... '' Ben a supplié.

'' - Retourne à Lauren, Ben. Je ne veux pas d'un garçon qui ne sait pas ce qu'il possède jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. '' Angela a dit avant de claquer la fenêtre en la refermant et de lui tourner le dos. Bella a été debout en un instant et l'a serrée étroitement.

'' - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? '' Elle a demandé.

Angela l'a regardée avec des larmes dans les yeux. '' - Non, mais je vais l'être. '' Elle a dit.

Bella l'a regardée avec admiration. Elle aurait voulu être aussi forte que son amie. Parfois, dans ses pensées les plus secrètes, elle regrettait d'avoir repris Edward, elle aurait aimé qu'il paye un peu plus pour l'avoir abandonnée seule dans ce bois glacial.

Le sortilège a été oublié et les filles se sont couchées, chuchotant et riant jusqu'à ce que l'alcool et la fatigue n'aient raison d'elles, puis elles se sont endormies.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

Bella a gémi de douleur alors qu'elle se réveillait lentement. Sa tête semblait vouloir exploser et elle se sentait très nauséeuse. Elle a tourné la tête sur le côté pour voir si Angela ressentait également les effets de leurs excès de la nuit dernière, mais ce simple mouvement a été de trop et son estomac s'est soulevé. Elle est sortie à la hâte du lit et a couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, arrivant à peine à temps pour vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

Elle s'est dirigée vers l'évier et a ouvert le robinet d'eau froide pour éclabousser son visage. Elle a entendu un mouvement dans la pièce derrière elle et a supposé qu'Angela était éveillée. Bella s'est regardée dans le miroir, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et elle était beaucoup plus pâle que la normale. Son père allait savoir avec certitude qu'elle avait bu. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire face à un sermon. Elle a essuyé son visage rapidement et elle s'est dirigée vers la chambre d'Angela. Elle l'a trouvée assise sur son lit, les yeux fermés et tenant un verre d'eau.

'' - Ang, c'est cette eau que tu as bue ? '' Bella a demandé.

Angela a ouvert les yeux et a regardé le verre avec perplexité. '' - Oui ? '' A-t-elle dit d'un air interrogateur.

'' - C'était l'eau sur laquelle nous avons jeté un sort. '' Bella a dit avec un petit sourire.

Les lèvres d'Angela se sont contractées et peu de temps après, elle s'est mise à rire. Bella s'est jointe à elle. C'était assez drôle. À présent, à la lumière du jour et avec un mal de tête lancinant, cela semblait idiot de jeter un sort pour savoir qui était votre véritable amour. La nuit dernière, cela lui avait pourtant semblé parfaitement sensé. Bella a regardé le dessin qu'Angela avait fait. Elle l'a ramassé en fronçant les sourcils. Il était gâché, cela l'a attristée, elle l'avait trouvé tellement joli.

'' - Je ne savais pas que tu étais une telle artiste, Ang. '' Bella a dit.

'' - Moi ? Angela a demandé, les yeux écarquillés. '' - Je ne peux même pas dessiner des personnages en forme de bâton. ''

Bella lui a tendu le papier. On pouvait encore voir une partie de sa conception. Angela lui a pris des mains.

'' - Je me souviens d'une espèce de dessin. '' A-t-elle dit en suivant le contour du modèle avec ses doigts. '' - Je me sentais bizarre, comme si je l'avais fait des centaines de fois auparavant. Il me semblait familier... cela pourrait être parce que j'étais ivre, mais j'ai eu l'impression que je voyais la plume que j'utilisais briller pendant que je dessinais. ''

Angela a posé le papier et a reniflé. '' - Je ne boirais plus jamais à nouveau. D'une certaine manière, c'était amusant, mais bon sang, le mal de crâne le matin suivant n'en vaut absolument pas la peine. ''

Bella était assise à côté d'elle. '' - Je suis d'accord. Hé Ang ? Je ne veux pas que mon père découvre que j'étais ivre hier soir, mais si je rentre à la maison avec des yeux injectés de sang et malade, il va comprendre. Il est le chef de la police. Puis-je rester ici ce week-end ? Nous pourrions aller ensemble à l'école lundi. '' Bella a demandé. La vérité était qu'elle appréciait de passer du temps avec Angela. Bien que sa peur que son père découvre qu'elle avait bu était réellement une préoccupation, elle voulait seulement passer un peu plus de temps avec son amie.

Angela a soupiré de soulagement. '' - Oui, je suis tellement heureuse que tu me le demandes. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer, mais je ne voulais pas rester seule. ''

'' - Hé bien, qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? '' A demandé Bella.

Angela s'est allongée et a poussé un oreiller sous sa tête. '' - Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je vais rester couchée ici et gémir pendant quelque temps. ''

'' - Je devrais appeler Edward, mais je voudrais que mon mal de tête diminue un peu auparavant. Tu veux regarder un film très tranquille ? '' A demandé Bella.

Angela a grogné et n'a pas bougé. Bella a ri et s'est levée pour aller chercher un film.

* * *

Le week-end est passé trop rapidement pour Bella. elle l'a apprécié. Elles ont parlé, ont regardé des films et ont joué à des jeux. Bella ressentait une connexion avec Angela, elle se sentait à l'aise avec elle. C'était un sentiment très agréable. Elle était toujours un peu inquiète autour des Cullen. Elle avait toujours peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose de mal et qu'ils repartent. Avec Angela, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait être elle-même.

Bella s'est regardée dans le miroir. Elle avait emprunté une des chemises d'Angela. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apporté suffisamment de vêtements pour toute la fin de semaine, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas retourner chez elle pour aller en chercher d'autres. Elle avait l'impression que la maison d'Angela était comme une oasis dans un désert. Un endroit où elle pouvait se détendre sans avoir peur d'être brûlée. Charlie était bon pour elle, mais Edward était tellement souvent chez elle qu'elle se sentait inquiète la plupart du temps.

Bella est entrée dans le salon pour découvrir Angela qui s'y trémoussait inconfortablement avec son sac à main. '' - Tu es magnifique Angela. Ben va s'en mordre les doigts. '' Bella a dit honnêtement. Angela portait une chemise rouge et un jean slim qui montrait ses longues jambes et sa taille fine. Le haut rouge faisait briller ses cheveux.

Angela a essayé de sourire, mais n'a pas vraiment réussi à le faire. '' - Ben vient habituellement me chercher pour m'emmener au lycée. '' Elle a chuchoté.

'' - Hé bien, tu vas monter dans la bête avec moi ! '' Bella a dit en liant fermement le bras d'Angela au sien et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ben s'est garé juste à l'instant où elles montaient dans le camion. Elles l'ont ignoré pendant que Bella allumait le moteur et sortait de l'allée. La maison d'Angela était proche du lycée, suffisamment proche pour s'y rendre à pied, mais Bella a été heureuse d'être en mesure de l'y conduire et de lui éviter une confrontation avec Ben.

Elle s'est garée dans le parking du lycée pour découvrir qu'Edward et Alice l'y attendaient. Pour une raison quelconque, cela l'a énervée. Cela aurait dû faire son bonheur, elle ne l'avait pas vu de tout le week-end. C'était la plus longue période qu'ils avaient été séparés depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de Volterra.

Les épaules d'Angela sont tombées alors qu'elle sortait du camion et commençait à se diriger vers les portes du lycée. Bella a couru après elle pour la rattraper.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? '' Elle lui a demandé avec perplexité.

'' - J'ai pensé que tu aimerais aller voir Edward et Alice. '' Angela a dit.

Elle aurait dû avoir envie de les voir. '' - J'en ai envie, mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi. '' Elle ne voulait pas qu'Angela fasse face à Ben et Lauren seule.

Angela a souri. '' - D'accord. '' Elle a dit avant de suivre Bella jusqu'au couple qui ont tous les deux froncé les sourcils. Edward avait l'air d'être agité. Il a pincé l'arête de son nez et a fermé les yeux pendant une minute.

'' - Angela... Bella... '' Il a soufflé. Bella a été un peu surprise de son ton. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette façon. Sa voix semblait tellement mélancolique. '' - Vous êtes toutes les deux tellement belles... je... je... '' Il a bégayé . Les yeux de Bella se sont écarquillés sous le choc. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Edward bégayer et pourquoi regardait-il Angela comme cela ? Il s'est tourné vers elle et elle a remarqué qu'il avait le même regard amoureux dans les yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être le sort, c'était une simple folie due à l'ivresse.

Bella a regardé Angela, elle avait l'air tout aussi perplexe que Bella. Elle s'est tournée vers Alice. Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils et regardait derrière elles. Bella s'est retournée et a vu qu'ils étaient observés. Tyler a commencé à marcher vers eux.

'' - Angela, Bella, je peux, hummm... vous porter vos livres ? '' Il a demandé avec nervosité. La bouche de Bella a béé. Elle a été stupéfaite à la fois par l'attention qu'elles recevaient et par le fait qu'Edward n'avait pas grondé de jalousie. Elle l'a regardé, mais il souriait simplement d'un air niais.

'' - Bella, je n'arrive pas à vous voir, Angela et toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '' Alice a demandé d'une voix pleine d'anxiété.

'' - Je ne sais pas... '' A murmuré Bella alors qu'elle remarquait qu'elles étaient à présent entourées par les étudiants et les enseignants mâles. Beurk, Monsieur Berty venait juste de lui faire un clin d'œil. Bella a agrippé le bras d'Angela fermement.

'' - Nous avons oublié quelque chose à la maison. Pourquoi ne retourneriez-vous pas tous au lycée. Bella et moi vous serions très reconnaissantes si vous preniez des notes pour nous. '' Angela a dit en s'agrippant à Bella alors qu'elles retournaient vers le camion.

Les hommes ont eu l'air heureux d'avoir une chance de leur rendre service. Même Edward s'est précipité vers le lycée. '' - Je vais copier chaque parole pour vous deux ! '' Il a dit avec confiance.

'' - Très bien, crache le morceau ! '' Alice a exigé en tapant du pied et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

'' - Alice, tu devrais réellement aller t'assurer qu'Edward aille bien. Il ne semblait vraiment pas l'être. '' Bella a dit.

Alice a regardé en direction du lycée puis a regardé de nouveau les deux jeunes filles. Finalement, elle a levé les mains et a commencé à se diriger vers le lycée. '' - Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, tu me le diras plus tard, Bella. '' Elle a dit.

Bella a laissé échapper un soupir et s'est précipitée vers son camion. Angela également et elles sont parties vers la maison d'Angela.

'' - Crois-tu que c'est le sortilège ? '' A demandé Bella. Elle aurait juré que l'eau était devenue rose. Ce n'était peut-être pas une hallucination induite par l'alcool.

''- Je ne sais pas, bien que cela pourrait bien être le cas, ce n'était pas un comportement normal pour aucun d'entre eux. Monsieur Molina était réellement en train de baver. '' Angela a dit avec un frisson.

Bella a reniflé pour essayer de retenir un éclat de rire. Ce n'était pas drôle. '' - As-tu sauvegardé le site où tu as trouvé le sort ? Je pense que nous devrions l'examiner d'un peu plus près... Hé, Edward n'aurait pas dû être jaloux et proclamer son amour pour moi ? '' Bella a demandé avec un froncement de sourcils. Edward avait été jaloux, du moins auparavant, mais n'avait même pas sourcillé lorsque Tyler lui avait touché l'épaule. Il avait semblé être tout aussi captivé par Angela.

Angela a semblé mal à l'aise avant de finalement dire : '' - Lisons le sortilège à nouveau. Il y a peut-être une explication. ''

Heureusement, les parents d'Angela étaient à l'église pour une étude de la bible. Elles se sont rendues dans la chambre d'Angela sans rencontrer personne. Angela a allumé hâtivement l'ordinateur et a rapidement trouvé le site qu'elles avaient utilisé la nuit dernière.

 _Vous avez du mal à obtenir de votre bien-aimé qu'il admette son amour ? Ceci fera tomber chaque homme, ou femme, à vos pieds et adorer le sol sur lequel vous marchez jusqu'à ce que votre véritable amour soit consommé par la jalousie et se déclare._

 _Attention : Ce sort affecte toutes les personnes du sexe opposé à part les parents. Le sortilège durera jusqu'à ce que votre véritable amour vous déclare son amour, si vous n'êtes donc pas certaine que votre amour soit réel, il est fortement recommandé d'utiliser le charme d'amour de base décrit dans le chapitre 2._

Plus bas, écrit en très petits caractères, se trouvait un autre avertissement.

 _Attention : ceux qui sont captivés par le sort peuvent devenir violents._

Bella a sursauté. Cela aurait dû être écrit en grosses lettres rouges !

'' - Je ne comprends pas, tu as été la seule qui a bu l'eau, pourquoi m'ont-ils également regardée ? '' A demandé Bella.

Angela a levé un sourcil puis de nouveau l'écran. Après le chant, elles étaient censées mettre une goutte d'eau sur leur peau.

'' - Oh non ! J'en ai renversé sur mes mains et toi... tu l'as bu ! Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il est plus puissant ? Allons-nous être harcelées par tous les hommes de Forks ? Et Edward n'aurait-il pas dû devenir jaloux ? '' Bella a dit en respirant avec difficulté.

Angela s'est levée de sa chaise et a tiré Bella contre elle. '' - Il ne m'aime pas... '' Bella a murmuré alors que ses larmes menaçaient de couler.

''- Si... '' A dit Angela en caressant ses cheveux. '' - Si, il t'aime probablement, il n'est tout simplement pas ton véritable amour. ''

Bella a repoussé Angela et a essuyé ses yeux. Était-ce réellement une surprise ? Ne l'avait-elle pas toujours su ? En ce moment, elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur la recherche d'un moyen pour arrêter le sortilège. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être harcelée par des hommes qui pourraient potentiellement devenir violents. Il y avait beaucoup de mecs super forts à Forks.

'' - Je vais chercher sur le site. Il y a peut-être un moyen d'arrêter le sort ou il y a peut-être un autre sort pour l'annuler. Crois-tu que nous devrions en parler à nos parents ? Ton père est le chef de la police et mon père est un révérend. '' Angela a demandé.

'' - Non, je pense que c'est quelque chose qui est hors de leur sphère de connaissances... Peut-être Carlisle. Il a plus de trois cents ans, il doit sûrement savoir quelque chose où il pourrait trouver un moyen d'arrêter le sortilège. '' Bella a dit.

La bouche d'Angela a béé. '' - Alors... '' Elle s'est tue et s'est raclée la gorge. '' - Tu disais donc la vérité quand tu m'as dit que les Cullen étaient des vampires ? Ce n'était pas seulement une blague due à l'ivresse ? '' Angela a demandé.

'' - Oh, merde ? Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire, à présent tu es également en danger. Si les Volturi apprennent que tu sais au sujet des vampires, tu seras avec moi sur leur liste. '' Bella a dit en se mâchouillant la lèvre.

'' - Je pense que tu dois tout me dire afin de savoir pourquoi je suis en danger. '' Angela a dit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

'' - Heu... Très bien. '' Bella a dit en poussant un soupir et elle a commencé à raconter à Angela toute son histoire, lui parlant même des métamorphes. '' Angela a écouté tout cela la bouche béante de stupéfaction.

'' - Ouah... '' Fut tout ce qu'elle a dit quand Bella a fini. Elle s'est de nouveau raclée la gorge. '' - Très bien, je pense qu'il ne serait pas sage que j'aille avec toi à la maison des Cullen. Je ne veux absolument pas que des vampires super-puissants me poursuivent de leurs avances et que leurs compagnes deviennent jalouses. Tu ne devrais peut-être pas y aller non plus ! ''

'' - Ils sont comme ma famille de substitution, le sortilège ne disait-il pas qu'il n'affectait pas les parents ? '' Bella a dit.

Angela semblait avoir des doutes. '' - Carlisle est notre meilleure option, s'il n'a pas d'idées, il connaît suffisamment de gens pour trouver un moyen de nous sortir de cela. Il est l'homme le plus compatissant que je connaisse. Même si le sort l'affecte, je sais qu'il ne me blessera pas. En outre, je ne peux absolument pas rencontrer ton père, ce serait tout simplement trop effrayant de le voir me draguer. '' Bella a dit en frissonnant.

'' - Je n'aime pas cela... garde seulement ton téléphone sur toi. Je vais continuer à rechercher sur le site. Peut-être que celui qui l'a écrit a laissé un numéro pour le contacter. '' Angela a dit en ayant l'air d'en douter.

Bella a quitté la maison d'Angela avec prudence. Elle voulait être certaine qu'il n'y ait personne dans les environs quand elle est sortie de la maison pour entrer dans son camion. Elle a roulé lentement jusqu'à la maison des Cullen. En dépit de ce qu'elle avait dit à Angela, elle était extrêmement nerveuse. Elle les considérait comme sa famille, mais la voyaient-ils de la même façon ? Et même si c'était le cas, n'était-ce seulement que les parents de sang qui n'étaient pas affectés ?

Elle s'est garée dans le sens de la marche dans l'allée des Cullen et est restée assise dans son camion pendant presque dix minutes avant de finalement trouver suffisamment de courage pour marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et de frapper.

Esmé a répondu à la porte. Bella a laissé échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait. '' - Bella, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Pourquoi as-tu attendu aussi longtemps dans ton camion ? Tu vas bien ? '' Esmé lui a demandé. Son sourire lumineux se transformant en sourire inquiet.

'' - Euh... je dois parler à Carlisle. Est-ce que Jasper et Emmett sont ici ? '' Bella a demandé avec nervosité en rabattant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle espérait qu'ils étaient à la chasse ou quelque chose.

Le sourire d'Esmé est revenu. '' - Carlisle est dans son bureau. '' Elle a dit en faisant entrer Bella et en se dirigeant vers son bureau. '' - Jasper ! Emmett ! Bella est ici ! '' Esmé a appelé.

Le cœur de Bella s'est mis à battre la chamade. '' - Non... '' Elle a essayé de protester, mais le bruit du martèlement de leur pas les a précédés, ils sont arrivés devant elle le visage souriant.

'' - Bells... '' Emmett a commencé, mais il s'est ensuite arrêté, le visage stupéfait. Ensuite, un regard de confusion est apparu sur son visage. Il a commencé à marcher vers elle quand brusquement, Jasper a été en face d'elle en grognant de façon menaçante sur Emmett.

'' - Mienne ! '' Jasper a grogné.

'' - Je veux seulement la toucher... '' A dit Emmett, clairement déchiré entre son désir pour Bella et sa peur de Jasper. Le désir a gagné et il s'est avancé. Le cœur de Bella a accéléré à cause de sa peur quand Jasper a grogné à nouveau puis, brusquement, Emmett est tombé sur le sol, sans bouger.

'' - Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? '' A murmuré Bella en léchant ses lèvres desséchées.

Jasper s'est tourné vers elle et l'a regardé attentivement. Bella ne l'avait jamais vu la regarder comme cela. Son regard semblait saisir son âme, la brûler, la marquer.

'' - Il va être très bien, mais je ne vais pas le laisser te toucher. Tu es à moi ! '' Jasper a dit en se déplaçant vers elle. Sa main a caressé sa joue. Sa peau frissonnait chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Son esprit était engourdi. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, n'arrivait pas à se détourner de ses yeux brûlants.

Elle a été arrachée de sa stupeur quand Jasper l'a de nouveau placée derrière lui et a commencé à grogner. Carlisle était entré dans la pièce et la regardait de la même façon que les autres l'avaient fait aujourd'hui. Bella a gémi. Apparemment, il était également affecté par le sort. Carlisle a tendu une main et Jasper a grogné plus fort. Son grondement a semblé remettre son esprit en action. Jasper était jaloux... Jasper était son amour véritable ? S'il l'était, il avait besoin de se déclarer pour mettre fin au sortilège.

'' - Combien de temps ? ''Elle a chuchoté. Elle a senti Jaser se figer.

'' - Depuis que je t'ai sentie, depuis ton premier sourire, depuis que j'ai senti tes émotions. Depuis toujours... '' Jasper a dit d'une voix rauque.

Bella a fermé les yeux. Qu'allait devenir Alice ? Cela allait causer tellement de problèmes... Reste que le sortilège devait prendre fin avant que quelqu'un ne devienne violent. '' - Dis-le. '' A-t-elle exigé.

Jasper s'est retourné et l'a regardée dans les yeux. Il a saisi son menton et a levé son visage. '' - Je t'aime. '' Il lui a dit avant de l'embrasser. Son baiser était tellement différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait expérimentés. Ses lèvres étaient froides, mais elles lui donnaient une sensation de chaleur. Sa langue a fouillé sa bouche et elle a gémi de plaisir à la sensation. Comment pouvait-il susciter un tel feu en elle ?

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' La voix de Carlisle a retenti.

Bella a laissé échapper une légère protestation quand Jasper s'est éloigné d'elle et Bella s'est tournée vers Carlisle.

'' - Angela et moi avons jeté un sort... ce n'était seulement qu'un jeu... nous ne savions pas qu'il fonctionnerait réellement... '' A dit Bella en ressentant un peu de culpabilité.

Carlisle a fait un pas en arrière avec un regard d'horreur et de dégoût. Bella l'a regardé avec perplexité. Que se passait-il ?

''- Tu as jeté un sort ? Il a fonctionné ? '' Il a balbutié. ''- Sorcière... '' Il a murmuré.

Bella a commencé à se sentir mal à l'aise.

'' - Carlisle, je suis certain que Bella n'a pas réellement jeté un sort. Où en aurait-elle trouvé un ? '' Jasper a dit doucement. Carlisle s'est tourné vers lui et Bella ne pouvait pas le prouver, mais elle a pensé que Jasper utilisait sa magie sur lui. '' - Écoute, je vais l'emmener à la maison et découvrir ce qui se passe. '' Il a dit.

Carlisle a hoché la tête comme si c'était son idée. '' - Oui, ce serait mieux. Edward et Alice seront bientôt à la maison. Ils pourront nous aider à comprendre tout cela. Reviens plus tard ce soir, ma chérie. '' Il a dit avant de retourner dans son bureau. Esmé avait regardé tout cela avec un froncement de sourcils, mais a finalement suivi Carlisle.

Jasper s'est tourné vers Bella et lui a saisi la main. Il l'a conduite dehors puis dans son camion. Il n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient très éloignés de la maison Cullen. Puis il s'est tourné vers elle.

'' - Je pense que tu as des explications à donner. '' A-t-il dit

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

Jasper a attendu que Bella commence son explication. Elle avait peur, il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui fasse du mal, elle avait peur qu'il soit en colère. Pour être honnête, il avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulé et il n'aimait pas cette impression.

Oui, il avait des sentiments pour elle depuis longtemps. Il avait voulu dire ce qu'il avait dit quand il avait déclaré qu'il l'aimait depuis toujours. Quelque chose en lui l'avait reconnue comme une partie de lui qui avait disparu depuis longtemps. Au moment où il l'avait vue, il s'était senti complet. Il n'avait jamais nommé ses sentiments comme étant de l'amour auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas, pas avec un télépathe pour frère et une voyante pour femme. Il avait donc repoussé ses sentiments au fond de lui, sans jamais les nommer, les ignorants du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Elle n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour lui et lui n'avait jamais lu en elle autre chose qu'un peu d'affection fraternelle. Même si elle ressentait réellement plus d'affections fraternelles pour Emmett que pour lui. Pendant quelque temps après sa fête d'anniversaire désastreuse, elle avait eu peur de lui. Pas autant qu'elle l'aurait dû, mais suffisamment pour lui faire garder ses distances. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, c'était du dévouement. Aujourd'hui, cependant, après avoir goûté ses lèvres et en avouant ce qu'il s'était refusé à admettre, il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa possessivité de monter en lui. Sa bête voulait la réclamer, la marquer comme sienne afin qu'aucun autre ne la touche.

Il a grogné à cette pensée et il a senti monter sa peur. Il a saisi le volant un peu plus fort et a trouvé un chemin forestier dans lequel il a tourné.

'' - Très bien, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? '' Il a dit en, essayant de garder la même voix non menaçante alors même qu'il voulait la serrer étroitement contre lui et l'embrasser comme un fou jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente plus de peur mais seulement un désir irrésistible pour lui.

'' - Hummmm... '' Elle a commencé, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il a regardé avec fascination sa lèvre commencer à enfler sous ses sévices. Elle a pris une profonde inspiration et a commencé. '' - Angela était bouleversée parce que Ben lui avait dit qu'il voulait _explorer ses autres options_. Ce qui signifiait qu'il voulait sortir avec Lauren et laisser Angela de côté. J'ai décidé de passer la nuit avec elle pour l'aider et lui remonter le moral. Ensuite nous... heu, nous... avons un peu bu. '' Elle a dit avec embarras. Il aimait regarder son visage, même s'il n'avait pas eu son don, il aurait été en mesure de lire ses émotions d'après la façon dont son visage bougeait avec chaque émotion qui la traversait.

Jasper n'a rien dit, attendant qu'elle continue.

'' - Ensuitejeluiaiditqu'Edwardétaitunvampire. '' A-t-elle dit d'une seule traite.

Jasper l'a regardée alors qu'elle tressaillait, attendant qu'il explose. '' - Je doute qu'elle t'ait crue. '' A-t-il dit calmement. Qui pouvait croire que les vampires existaient ?

'' - Hé bien, nous étions ivres. '' Bella a dit, se sentant un peu plus confiante. '' - Elle m'a demandé comment était le sexe avec un vampire. '' Elle s'est mise à rougir et Jasper a levé un sourcil. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle avait eu des relations sexuelles avec Edward. Il ne l'avait jamais senti sur elle. Bien sûr, elle sentait comme lui, mais elle ne sentait pas comme le sexe. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire si elle lui disait qu'elle avait réellement couché avec ce petit con. Il a gardé un contrôle étroit sur ses émotions et a attendu qu'elle continue.

'' - Je lui ai dit que nous ne l'avions pas fait et qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. '' Bella lui a dit avec tristesse.

Oh si, Edward la voulait. Jasper le savait, l'avait senti en lui, mais le connard aimait tester son self-contrôle, aimait tester ses limites afin de jouer au seigneur avec les autres et leur prouver qu'il était tellement mieux qu'eux. Il avait vu comment il manipulait Bella. Il aimait faire son numéro sur elle pour mieux la repousser. Il se sentait puissant, il avait l'impression de se contrôler alors qu'elle, elle ne le pouvait pas. Jasper a froncé les sourcils, que pouvait-il attendre d'un vampire transformé par Carlisle Cullen ? La famille entière aimait jeter leur grande maîtrise de soi aux visages des autres. Il était resté avec eux parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide dans ce domaine, après des décennies à céder à tous ses caprices, il n'avait pas appris à se contrôler. Maintenant que son don était devenu un tel fardeau, il avait besoin de se contrôler. Il espérait seulement ne pas se transformer en connard moralisateur comme le reste d'entre eux.

'' - Nous voulions trouver un moyen de savoir si Edward et Ben nous aimaient réellement. Angela a suggéré de jeter un sort. J'étais ivre... cela m'a semblé être une bonne idée... '' Bella s'est défendue. Jasper n'a rien dit. Il savait qu'il la rendait nerveuse, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

Bella a pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Nous avons trouvé un sort en ligne. Angela a dessiné le schéma pendant que j'allais chercher un verre d'eau. Nous avons psalmodié quelques mots... j'ai cru voir l'eau devenir rose puis s'éclaircir, mais j'ai simplement pensé que je voyais des choses... ''

'' - Ben est venu sous la fenêtre d'Angela et quand elle s'est levée pour lui parler, elle a frappé le verre et je l'ai attrapé en renversant de l'eau sur mes mains. Après qu'Angela a dit à Ben de nous laisser tranquille, nous sommes allées au lit et nous avons oublié le sortilège. Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés dans la matinée, nous avions une énorme gueule de bois. Angela a bu l'eau du sortilège sans faire attention. J'ai décidé de rester chez elle pendant tout le week-end. Nous sommes restées chez elle et nous n'avons vu personne. '' Bella a fait une pause et Jasper a pu sentir son malaise augmenter.

'' - Quand nous sommes arrivés au lycée, Angela et moi sommes allés parler avec Edward. Il a semblé amoureux de moi et d'Angela... '' Bella a baissé les yeux sur ses mains et Jasper a tendu la sienne pour lui en tenir une. Il a frotté des petits cercles apaisants dessus, appréciant la chaleur de sa peau, se réconfortant tout autant qu'il la réconfortait.

'' - Le sortilège était censé rendre tout le monde amoureux de vous jusqu'à ce que votre véritable amour devienne jaloux et proclame son amour pour vous. Edward n'a absolument pas été jaloux et il a également été intéressé par Angela. '' Elle s'est tue et Jasper ne l'a pas poussée à parler. Il savait qu'Edward l'aimait, mais c'était d'un amour juvénile et égoïste. Basé davantage sur le spectaculaire que sur des sentiments d'adultes. Edward aimait tester sa maîtrise de soi, aimait à quel point cela le faisait se sentir puissant et maître de lui. Elle était sa chanteuse et humaine. Edward était rempli d'orgueil devant sa réussite, mais il ne l'aimait pas réellement. Jasper ne ressentait pas cela venant de lui.

''- Nous avons rapidement remarqué que tous les garçons étaient autour de nous et donc, Angela et moi sommes sorties de là. Nous sommes retournées chez elle... Je pensais que Carlisle pourrait savoir quelque chose, étant donné l'âge qu'il a... je croyais être comme une fille pour lui... et comme le sort n'était pas censé fonctionner sur les membres de la famille, je pensais que cela s'appliquait à vous tous... '' Elle s'est tue.

'' - Emmett pense réellement à toi comme à une sœur. '' Jasper lui a dit, lui offrant le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait lui donner. Après tout, il n'avait jamais pensé à elle comme à une sœur. Carlisle se souciait d'elle, mais les vampires qu'il avait transformés étaient ses enfants. Il ne pensait pas à Bella comme à une fille. Il le ferait peut-être s'il la transformait, même si Jasper doutait que cela se passerait à présent. Il n'avait pas aimé la réaction de Carlisle à l'admission de Bella d'avoir jeté un sort.

'' - Il vaut mieux aller voir si Angela est toujours sous l'effet du sortilège, cela pourrait être dangereux. '' Jasper a dit en embrassant son front avant de se tourner pour démarrer la voiture. Bella a regardé tristement ses mains.

Jasper lui a donné un sourire narquois. ''- Je suppose que je devrais être prudent et ne pas te rendre furieuse. Tu pourrais me transformer en crapaud ou quelque chose. ''

Bella l'a regardé avec incertitude, mais en voyant son sourire, elle a joué le jeu. '' - Non, je pense que tu serais mieux en lapin. '' Bella a dit en lui offrant un sourire correspondant au sien.

Jasper a haussé les sourcils. '' - Je serais un lapin féroce ! '' Il a déclaré.

Bella a ri. '' - Tu serais en mesure d'effrayer Emmett. ''

'' - Ouais, mais un crapaud effrayerait également Emmett. Tu aurais dû l'entendre crier pour avoir l'aide de Rosalie l'autre jour parce qu'il a vu une araignée dans sa salle de bain. '' Jasper lui a dit. C'était vrai. Emmett détestait les araignées.

Bella a ri un peu plus fort. Ils ont continué à plaisanter jusqu'à ce que la maison Weber apparaisse. Jasper s'amusait et a été désolé de voir arriver la fin du trajet. Il a regardé autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs avant de laisser sortir Bella du camion.

Ils se sont rapidement dirigés vers la porte d'entrée d'Angela et Bella a appuyé sur la sonnette. Angela a rapidement entrouvert très légèrement la porte, quand elle a vu Bella, elle l'a ouverte plus largement jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Jasper. Elle l'a étudié attentivement avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte pour les faire entrer. Bella est entrée immédiatement, mais pour une raison quelconque, Jasper a été incapable de franchir le seuil. Il y avait une force invisible qui le retenait. Il a appuyé contre l'air limpide, mais n'a rien vu, il a seulement senti une résistance. Il a levé les yeux et a vu quelque chose de brillant sur la porte.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sais-tu combien de personnes sont venus à ma porte aujourd'hui ? Je ne veux pas que quiconque sache que je suis ici ! Entre ! '' Angela a demandé.

Brusquement, la résistance a disparu et Jasper a failli tomber en avant. Que se passait-il ? Il s'est dirigé vers la porte et a tendu le bras, il n'y avait rien. Il a senti un tiraillement sur son bras et a baissé les yeux pour voir Bella le tirant à l'intérieur.

'' - Jasper, sérieusement, que fais-tu ? '' Elle a demandé en fermant la porte.

Jasper a décidé qu'il y avait des problèmes plus graves à s'occuper et a rangé celui-là dans son esprit pour l'instant. Bella a informé Angela de tout ce qui était arrivé. Angela a regardé Jasper, mais n'a rien dit au sujet de Jasper étant _l'amour véritable_ de Bella. Jasper en a été heureux parce que Jasper ne pensait pas que Bella soit prête à gérer cela.

'' - J'ai trouvé la propriétaire du site. Tu ne vas pas le croire, mais la propriétaire habite à La Push. Son nom est Sue Clearwater. '' Angela a dit.

Bella l'a regardée abasourdie.

'' - Nous devrions aller lui parler. Tu n'es peut-être plus en danger du sortilège, mais j'ai reçu des appels toutes la matinée. J'ai finalement débranché le téléphone. J'ai eu deux livraisons de fleurs et j'ai été harcelée par le livreur avant de décider de ne plus répondre à la porte non plus. '' Angela a dit avec un frisson.

'' - J'aimerais voir ce site. '' Jasper a dit. Angela a hoché la tête et l'a emmené jusqu'à son ordinateur.

Jasper s'est rapidement assis et a commencé à faire défiler les pages du site. Il a trouvé le sortilège qu'elles avaient utilisé et a grogné quand il a vu le dernier avertissement. Avec des métamorphes et des vampires dans les environs, c'était doublement dangereux. Il a fait défiler les pages un peu plus avant de remarquer un sort de protection qui était censé ne pas permettre aux vampires d'entrer dans votre maison sans y être invités. Il a lu le sort et a regardé le schéma.

Il s'est levé précipitamment et s'est dirigé vers la porte. Il a levé les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait la lueur, et bien sûr, exactement le même schéma se trouvait là. Petit et noir, ne brillant plus, mais toujours là. Il a passé une main dans ses cheveux et est rentré de nouveau.

'' - Angela, qui a mis ce diagramme sur ta porte ? '' Il a demandé avec autant de désinvolture qu'il le pouvait. Angela s'est dirigée vers lui et il a ouvert la porte pour le lui montrer. Elle a eu l'air surprise de le voir.

'' - Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué en fait, mais d'après son aspect patiné, je dirais qu'il est là depuis quelques temps. '' Angela a dit avec un froncement de sourcils.

Encore une fois, Jasper a passé sa main dans ses cheveux avant de poser l'autre sur son cou. Finalement, il a pris une décision. Angela ne pouvait pas rester ici. Tôt ou tard, ses prétendants allaient devenir violents et il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée que Bella rentre chez elle. Quand Edward aurait découvert ce qui était arrivé, il allait être à sa recherche. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'Edward deviendrait violent, mais même un peu de doute était suffisant pour qu'il refuse de l'accepter. Non, il devait l'éloigner d'Edward jusqu'à ce que toute cette affaire soit réglée.

'' - Bien, j'ai un chalet. Je l'utilise quand je dois m'éloigner des émotions pendant quelques temps. Il devrait être un endroit sûr pour vous deux pendant un moment pendant que je parle avec Carlisle et Alice. '' Jasper s'est arrêté quand il a senti une petite poussée de jalousie sortir de Bella.

'' - Nous devons aller à la réserve et parler avec Sue. Elle doit savoir comment lever le sort. '' Bella a dit, les sourcils froncés.

'' - Je dois rentrer à la maison avant qu'Edward et Alice n'arrivent et ne se fassent de mauvaises idées... '' Jasper a commencé avant que Bella le coupe.

'' - Mauvaise idée ? '' Elle a crié.

Jasper a soupiré d'exaspération. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. '' - Écoute. Je veux seulement dire que je pourrais peut-être obtenir quelque chose de Carlisle. Alice a peut-être vu quelque chose et Edward sera capable de me dire ce qui est arrivé après que vous soyez toutes les deux parties. Peut-être que la distance affaiblit le sortilège. '' Il a dit pour essayer de l'apaiser.

'' - Très bien. Tu vas à la maison Cullen. Angela et moi allons à La Push. '' Bella a déclaré en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en le regardant avec une expression mutine.

Jasper a grogné et a commencé à marcher vers elle. Elle a audacieusement tenu bon. La bête de Jasper est montée en lui. Il aimait cette Bella, tellement différente de la jeune fille qui suivait Edward partout avec des yeux de chiot. Il a tendu la main et l'a posée sur sa joue. Toutefois, elle a continué à le regarder en retour, ses yeux le défiant.

Jasper a réclamé ses lèvres, avec férocité et exigence. Au début, elle a résisté et sa bête a ronronné, aimant le défi. Finalement, ses défenses sont tombées et sa langue s'est déplacée pour venir à sa rencontre. Ses bras se sont timidement glissés autour de sa taille. Sa main s'est glissée dans ses cheveux et il l'a serrée contre lui alors qu'il pillait sa bouche. Il a senti son désir puis le sien commencer à monter.

Sa bête le poussait, lui hurlait de la prendre maintenant. Ils étaient d'accord pour la première fois. Sa bête n'aimait pas Alice et, pour dire la vérité, Jasper n'était pas totalement convaincu par elle. Il avait besoin d'elle pour avoir sa place dans la famille Cullen. Il avait besoin de l'aide qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter pour apprendre à se nourrir d'animaux. Il lui était également reconnaissant. Il serait mort si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé dans ce restaurant. Il était au bout du rouleau. La culpabilité était trop puissante, mais Alice n'avait jamais allumé en lui de brasier comme celui qu'il ressentait à présent.

Quand il a senti ses genoux fléchir, il a serré ses bras autour d'elle. Il l'a tenue alors qu'il lâchait doucement ses lèvres. '' - Va au chalet. Quand j'aurais fini, je vais aller à La Push avec toi. '' A-t-il murmuré contre ses lèvres. Elle avait les lèvres enflées et les yeux vitreux avec la passion.

'' - D'accord. '' Elle a chuchoté et Jasper n'a pas pu empêcher le sourire qui a passé ses lèvres.

'' - Ouah ! Cela a été... euh... ouah ! '' Angela a dit. Jasper l'a regardée et l'a vue les yeux écarquillés, une rougeur sur le visage et la bouche béante alors qu'elle les regardait tous les deux. Il avait oublié qu'elle était là et il a été heureux que les genoux de Bella avaient lâchés avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. Il ne savait pas s'il se serait arrêté.

Jasper a souri un peu plus, se sentant plutôt fier de lui. Bella a rougi et a caché son visage contre sa poitrine. Il a pris un moment pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps avant de se tourner vers la porte.

'' - Viens, chérie. '' Il a dit en gardant son bras autour d'elle pendant qu'il conduisait les deux jeunes filles vers le camion.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

Jasper a couru vers la maison Cullen. Il devrait avoir le temps d'y arriver avant qu'Edward et Alice ne rentrent à la maison. Il avait besoin de ce temps. Il avait besoin de travailler sur Carlisle, d'amplifier son affection pour Bella et de tempérer sa peur. Edward et Alice pourraient sûrement lui dire ce qui était arrivé. Ensuite Carlisle apprendrait que Bella et Angela avaient effectivement jeté un sort. Il espérait seulement qu'il pourrait l'empêcher d'appeler les Volturi.

Il a poussé un soupir de soulagement quand il a vu que la voiture d'Edward n'était pas dans l'allée. Il a ralenti sa vitesse pour se mettre à marcher et il est entré dans la maison. Un froncement de sourcil est revenu sur son visage quand il a senti les émotions dans la pièce. Alice était là, mais nerveuse. La peur et la fureur de Carlisle atteignaient des sommets et une Esmé terrifiée était appuyée à son bras. Emmett et Rosalie avaient un affrontement avec eux, tous les deux étaient furieux.

''- Où sont-elles, Jasper ? '' Carlisle a aboyé. Jasper a été un peu surpris par son ton. Il n'avait jamais entendu Carlisle faire plus que suggérer quelque chose, à présent, il exigeait et était furieux.

Jasper a commencé à envoyer un peu de calme, dans l'espoir de désamorcer la situation.

'' - Arrête Jasper, cela ne fonctionnera pas cette fois. Alice et Edward m'ont tout raconté. Je sais qu'elles ont jeté un sort. Un sort qui a fonctionné. Elles sont des sorcières ! '' Carlisle a craché. Jasper pouvait sentir la haine qui se déversait de lui. Cela l'a surpris. Carlisle avait toujours été tellement doux. Il n'avait jamais senti une telle animosité sortir de lui. Il était sans voix face à une telle haine.

'' - C'est de Bella que nous parlons ! Tu la connais, elle n'est pas une sorcière ! '' Rosalie a crié. Emmett n'a rien dit, mais la grimace sur son visage s'est approfondie.

Carlisle l'a regardée pendant un moment, mais les a ensuite ignorés, tournant son attention vers Alice. '' - Peux-tu les voir ? Peux-tu voir ce qui va arriver ? Sont-elles des sorcières ? '' Il lui a demandé. Jasper pouvait sentir le petit espoir de Carlisle pour que tout cela soit une erreur.

'' - Je ne peux pas les voir... Je ne peux pas voir Bella, ni Angela. Jasper et Edward continue de clignoter dans et hors de ma vision... '' Alice a dit en regardant Jasper d'un air accusateur.

Jasper ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise en disant quoi que ce soit en ce moment, en face de toute la famille. Alors qu'il soutenait son regard, il aurait dû se sentir coupable, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait vécu longtemps et savait que certaines des choses qui arrivaient étaient hors de contrôle. Il n'avait pas cherché à tomber amoureux de Bella, il avait refusé cet amour pendant un long moment. Il aurait continué s'il n'y avait pas eu le sortilège. Alice avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, sa place dans la famille Cullen. Jasper avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, une certaine mesure de contrôle sur sa soif de sang. Même sans Bella dans l'image, il aurait été temps pour lui de passer à autre chose.

Carlisle a grogné et Jasper a tourné son attention vers lui. '' - Dis-nous où elles sont, Jasper. Nous devons les trouver avant qu'elles ne trouvent leur troisième membre. Ces deux filles ont scellé leur destin, mais si nous les capturons maintenant... Si nous mettons fin à cela... La troisième fille pourrait ne jamais réaliser son pouvoir. '' Jasper a senti une colère noire monter en lui en écoutant Carlisle oser parler avec tellement de désinvolture de la mort de Bella et d'Angela ! Il savait que son exposé sur la capture et la compassion pour la troisième fille n'était qu'un simulacre, il sentait la haine qui se déversait de lui.

En un instant, Il tenait Carlisle par la gorge et l'avait soulevé du sol. Ses yeux étaient noirs et il rugissait de rage. Esmé a essayé de lui faire desserrer son emprise, mais il l'a jetée au loin avec son autre bras comme si elle était une poupée de chiffon. Il n'a pas ressenti de remords. Il était suspendu à un fil. Il voulait tous les tuer. Ils étaient une menace pour Bella... Ils devaient mourir !

'' - Tu oses juger Bella ! La jeune fille nous a acceptés... avec notre monstruosité, nous tous, même toi Carlisle. Elle nous a acceptés et tu as le culot de rester là et de parler à son sujet sur ce ton. '' Jasper s'est penché et a mordu Carlisle sur son épaule. Carlisle a hurlé à l'agonie quand Jasper lui a injecté son venin. Ses cris ont été de la musique pour les oreilles de Jasper. Il voulait lui faire du mal. Lui faire payer sa trahison envers Bella.

'' - Tu ne comprends pas, Jasper... Tu n'as pas vu les guerres... La destruction... Le pouvoir corrompt... Bella va changer. Quand elle aura rencontré leur troisième membre et que leur pouvoir aura grandi, elle deviendra corrompue. Nous devons l'arrêter maintenant avant que des gens innocents ne soient blessés. '' Carlisle a dit d'une voix rauque.

Jasper n'était pas né à l'époque où Caius avait traqué les sorcières. Il avait entendu des histoires. Personne n'avait expliqué pourquoi sa croisade avait commencé. Il s'était toujours figuré que les Volturi ne voulaient simplement pas que quiconque ait plus de pouvoir qu'eux. Caius avait gagné cette guerre par la ruse. C'était un bâtard impitoyable et s'il avait vent de cela... Jasper a pris sa décision. Il était nécessaire que les Cullen disparaissent. Il était plus que prêt à échanger leurs vies pour celle de Bella.

Alors qu'il prenait cette décision, Alice a crié. '' - Jasper, est-ce que nos cinquante ans de vie commune ne signifient rien pour toi ? '' Elle a sangloté.

'' - Si, c'est le cas, mais je ne vais pas risquer la vie de Bella. '' Il lui a dit carrément. C'était la vérité. Il a arraché la tête de Carlisle et s'est dirigé vers Emmett puisqu'il était la plus grande menace. Emmett lui a fait face en poussant Rosalie derrière lui. Emmett était perplexe, mais il allait se battre. Jasper ne pensait pas qu'il puisse trahir Bella, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, ils devaient tous mourir. Après tout, Emmett avait quitté Bella avec le reste d'entre eux. Sa loyauté allait en premier aux Cullen. Jasper a commencé à se déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Alice crier.

'' - Edward est en route pour aller trouver Angela ! Le sort... Il va continuer indéfiniment pour elle. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes rentrés plus tôt à la maison. Il voulait avoir une chance d'être avec elle avant que qui que ce soit la trouve. Il a découvert que tu étais parti avec elle et il a pensé que si Angela n'était pas chez elle, c'était parce que tu l'avais emmenée à ton chalet ! '' Alice a crié.

Ce qui a fait stopper Jasper. '' - Comment sais-tu où se trouve mon chalet ? '' Il avait cru que c'était un secret ignoré des Cullen.

'' - Nous le savons tous ! Je l'ai vu dans mes visions. Bella a besoin de toi, Jazz ! '' Alice a pleuré.

Jasper savait qu'elle essayait simplement de le distraire, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque avec Bella. Il s'est relevé de sa position accroupie, Emmett a commencé à avancer, mais il a envoyé une vague de peur à toute la salle.

'' - Si vous appelez les Volturi, je vais vous traquer et vous torturer tous et chacun de vous ! '' Jasper a dit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il a fait une pause avant de sortir. '' - Je connais beaucoup de choses sur la torture. '' Il a grogné avant de se mettre à courir vers son chalet.

* * *

Bella a regardé Jasper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, puis s'est tournée vers Angela. '' - Très bien, allons-y. '' Elle a dit en se dirigeant vers son camion.

'' - Bella ? Qu'est-ce que... Je croyais... '' Angela a bégayé.

Bella a reniflé. ''- Le baiser était parfait, mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons beaucoup de temps. Jasper pense qu'il peut lutter contre toutes les personnes qui viendront à notre rencontre. Peut-être qu'il le peut, mais je ne vais pas laisser la moindre chance que tu sois blessée, ni lui d'ailleurs. Nous devons parler à Sue et mettre fin à ce sort. Jasper ne peut pas aller sur la réserve sans déclencher une guerre de toute façon. Nous allons là-bas, nous mettons fin à ce sort et nous rentrons à la maison. Je vais appeler Jasper plus tard et lui dire qu'il est sorti d'affaire. '' A-t-elle dit en montant sur le siège du conducteur.

Angela est montée de l'autre côté sans vraiment répondre alors que Bella démarrait le moteur. Bella savait qu'elle pensait à la suite, quand tout serait fini.

'' - Bella, le sortilège a fonctionné. Jasper est ton véritable compagnon, ne ressens-tu pas quelque chose pour lui ? '' Angela a demandé doucement.

Bella a réfléchi à sa question. C'était difficile de répondre. Jasper était un empathe. Il manipulait peut-être ses émotions ! Elle ne le pensait pas cependant. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont il l'avait calmée dans cette chambre d'hôtel à Phœnix. Elle avait su avec certitude que c'était du calme fabriqué. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais ressenti autant de désir que celui qu'elle ressentait pour Jasper. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement parlé ensemble auparavant. Sentir son toucher avait été une révélation. Ses lèvres sur les siennes l'avaient faite se consumer. Toutes ses pensées avaient quitté son esprit, la laissant seulement avec un besoin brûlant.

Ils s'étaient entendus pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison d'Angela. Elle l'avait trouvé drôle et lui avait parlé avec facilité. Il ne l'avait pas sermonnée pour sa stupidité. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer le sermon qu'elle aurait reçu avec Edward. Jasper semblait également être dominateur. Il lui avait dit quoi faire et avait essayé de faire disparaître ses objections en l'embrassant, ce qui était irritant, même si elle avait aimé le baiser. Il ne lui avait pas fait se sentir de la même façon que les moyens de contrôle d'Edward l'avaient fait cependant.

Elle pensait réellement que Jasper voulait la protéger. Elle était également certaine que cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle lui tient tête... Il l'avait bien accueillie même, si elle pouvait faire confiance au regard dans ses yeux. Elle avait toujours senti qu'Edward la contrôlait simplement parce qu'il le pouvait. Son refus de la laisser voir Jake et ses amis n'avait rien à voir avec sa sécurité. Jacob ne lui ferait jamais de mal, Edward le savait, c'était simplement un moyen de contrôle. Elle avait accepté cela parce qu'elle était pétrifiée de terreur à l'idée que les Cullen ne la quittent de nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à un deuxième abandon. Bella savait instinctivement que Jasper ne l'abandonnerait pas.

'' - Je ne sais pas Angela. Il me fait très certainement ressentir des picotements et il est... '' Elle s'est arrêtée, recherchant ses mots. '' -... Fort, beau et il peut être tendre... '' Elle a pensé à leur premier baiser et des papillons ont commencé à danser dans son estomac en repensant à ses paroles et au regard dans ses yeux. '' - Il est possessif... '' Elle a repensé à cette déclaration « Mienne ! » qu'il avait dite aux Cullen en la poussant derrière lui pour la protéger. '' - Il me fait me sentir aimée. '' A-t-elle dit avec un petit sourire.

'' - Je ne le connais pas suffisamment bien, toutefois. Disons simplement que nous allons nous occuper d'abord de ce sortilège, ensuite je vais essayer de tout résoudre. '' Elle lui a dit.

'' - Que vas-tu faire au sujet d'Edward ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu vas retourner à lui quand le sortilège aura été annulé ? '' Angela a demandé.

Bella a été gênée par l'idée même d'Edward la touchant à nouveau. '' - Non, certainement pas ! '' A-t-elle dit avec véhémence. Elle a vu le sourire d'Angela du coin de l'œil, mais elle l'a ignoré.

Elles n'ont pas parlé pendant le reste du trajet, chacune d'elles perdues dans ses pensées. Elles sont finalement arrivées à la maison de Sue. Bella a pris une profonde respiration puis est sortie de la cabine de son camion. Angela semblait plus nerveuse et a regardé dans les environs avant de déverrouiller sa portière. Bella a supposé qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour voir s'il y avait le moindre gars.

Elles ont frappé chez elle et ont attendu que Sue leur ouvre sa porte. '' - Bella, Angela, qu'est-ce qui vous amène toutes les deux ici ? ''A-t-elle dit avec un sourire.

Bella l'a regardée avec stupeur. Elle savait que Sue la connaissait à cause de son père, mais elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'Angela connaissait Sue. Elle a regardé Angela et a vu également de la stupeur sur son visage.

'' - Comment me connaissez-vous ? '' Angela a demandé.

Sue a souri. '' - Vos mères et moi étions amies. '' Elle a dit avant de les introduire à l'intérieur. Les filles sont entrées dans la maison.

'' - Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous... Je ne vous ai jamais vue auparavant. '' Angela a dit.

'' - Ta mère a décidé de suivre une voie différente quand elle a épousé ton père. '' Sue a dit lentement.

'' - Très bien, assez de cette merde cryptique. S'il te plaît, nous avons besoin de ton aide. Nous avons jeté un sort et à présent, tout le monde est devenu fou. Nous avons besoin de l'annuler avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé. '' Bella a dit, commençant avec fureur pour finir par une supplique.

Le sourire a quitté le visage de Sue et ses yeux se sont écarquillés. '' - Vous avez jeté un sort en étant seulement toutes les deux ? '' Elle a demandé. Les deux filles ont acquiescé d'un air coupable.

'' - Vous êtes très puissantes. '' Elle a dit avec un regard admiratif sur le visage.

Bella a grondé avec impatience. Sue s'est secouée de sa stupeur. '' - Très bien, dites-moi tout. '' A-t-elle demandé de façon très professionnelle.

Elles lui ont raconté toutes l'histoire. Sue les a écoutées avec gravité, posant des questions de temps en temps, mais restant silencieuse la plupart du temps. Quand elles ont fini, elles l'ont regardées dans l'expectative, attendant qu'elle leur dise quoi faire. Finalement, Sue s'est assise et a frappé ses mains sur ses genoux avant de se lever. Les filles se sont levées avec elle, espérant qu'elle allait leur donner une réponse.

'' - Hé bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous pouvons faire jusqu'à ce qu'Angela rencontre son véritable amour. C'est un sort très puissant que vous avez lancé sans l'aide de votre troisième membre. Angela, tu m'as dit que ton stylo brillait quand tu as dessiné le diagramme ? '' Sue a demandé. Angela a hoché la tête. '' - Tu es la chroniqueuse. Tu insuffles du pouvoir dans les symboles. Bella, tu as dit que l'eau a changé de couleur pendant que tu récitais les paroles ? '' Sue a demandé.

'' - O... oui. '' Bella a bégayé.

'' - Tu es la voix. Ta voix ajoute de la puissance aux paroles. '' Sue a dit avec un sourire.

'' - Ta voix semblait presque être musicale, Bella '' Angela a dit.

''- Je suis incapable de dire une seule note. '' Bella leur a dit.

'' - Lorsque tu accomplis de la magie, tu le peux. '' Sue lui a dit gentiment.

'' - Ce qui vous manquait les filles, c'est celle qui lie le sort ensemble. Lorsque vous lancez un sort avec elle, elle a la capacité d'augmenter la puissance des sortilèges ou d'y mettre fin. Sans elle pour le contrôler, le sortilège devra suivre son cours. Je suis désolée, Angela, mais il ne se terminera pas jusqu'à ce que tu trouves l'amour vrai. '' Sue lui a dit avec bienveillance.

La porte a claqué, faisant sursauter les trois femmes et Seth a couru dans la maison, puis est venu s'arrêter en face d'Angela. Ses yeux sont devenus énormes et sa gorge s'est serrée avant de laisser échapper un doux '' - Ouah ! '' Il a fait quelques pas vers Angela avant que Sue ne marmonne quelques mots. Elle a tendu la main et a touché le front de Seth. Celui-ci a secoué la tête et s'est tourné vers sa mère.

'' - Va dans ta chambre, Seth. '' Sa mère lui a dit. Il s'est retourné sans dire un mot et est allé dans sa chambre.

'' - Que lui as-tu fait ? Je croyais que vous aviez dit que nous n'aurions pas dû être en mesure de lancer des sorts par nous-mêmes. '' Angela a dit.

'' - Celui-là est un très faible sort pour détourner l'attention. Il ne durera pas longtemps. Nous pouvons jeter de petits sorts pas nous-mêmes. Je suppose que vous l'avez toutes les deux fait à plusieurs reprises, mais que vous n'avez jamais réalisé que vous les jetiez. J'ai su quand vous êtes arrivées, que vous aviez jeté un des sorts de mon site. Ces sorts sont parmi les plus puissants. Pour jeter un sort aussi puissant que celui que vous avez lancé, il faut la puissance de trois membres habituellement. C'est un témoignage de votre force que vous ayez été en mesure de lancer ce sort en n'étant que toutes les deux. '' Sue leur a dit.

Bella a repensé à l'époque où elle avait eu l'impression que les portes se fermaient d'elle-même autour d'Angela et à sa propre aptitude à bloquer la capacité télépathique d'Edward, l'empêchant de lire dans ses pensées.

'' - Maman... '' Leah est entrée dans la pièce et s'est arrêtée nette en voyant les deux jeunes filles. Bella a senti la stupeur la traverser. Elle a regardé Angela et a vu ses propres yeux s'écarquiller. Elle l'avait également senti. Brusquement, Leah a commencé à trembler et elle a grogné.

'' - Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec cela. Ce n'est pas suffisant d'être un loup ? Je veux seulement revenir avant que tout cela ne soit arrivé ! Je veux que papa soit de nouveau en vie. Je veux que Sam m'aime toujours ! '' Leah a crié avant de s'enfuir en courant par la porte. Sue l'a suivie au-dehors.

'' - Je ne les ai pas amenées ici, elles sont venues d'elle-même. Elles sont en difficultés. '' Sue a crié après sa fille. Leah s'est arrêtée à la lisière de la forêt, le corps tremblant et Bella a su qu'elle était sur le point de se transformer et d'aller courir dans les bois lorsqu'un bruit d'écrasement a retenti derrière elles. Bella s'est retournée et a vu Edward faire son apparition. Ses yeux étaient noirs et étaient concentrés sur Angela.

'' - Angela, tu ne devrais pas être ici. C'est dangereux, il y a des loups. '' Il a dit avec un sourire effrayant, les yeux fixés sur Angela. Il a commencé à marcher lentement vers elle. Bella a étouffé un hurlement et sa peur a augmenté. Elle a tiré Angela plus proche d'elle, voulant en quelque sorte la protéger.

Sue est intervenue en se plaçant devant les deux filles et a levé un bras. Edward s'est soulevé et s'est envolé dans les airs. Il a grogné bruyamment quand il est retombé sur ses pieds et s'est précipité sur Sue. Avant même que Bella puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il a saisi Sue et l'a projetée contre un arbre. Il y a eu un bruit d'écrasement écœurant et Bella a regardé avec horreur son dos se tordre dans un angle anormal alors que ses yeux devenaient vitreux.

Leah a hurlé puis s'est transformée, courant vers Edward en claquant les mâchoires. Edward s'est tourné pour répondre à son attaque et n'a donc pas remarqué Seth voler par la porte sous forme de loup pour mordre sa jambe. Edward l'a rapidement chassé, envoyant Seth au loin en plein vol. Leah a grogné et s'est précipitée sur lui. Edward l'a facilement évitée. La lutte a semblé durer une éternité et Bella avait l'impression que son cœur battait dans sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pas que Leah soit blessée, mais elle se sentait impuissante à pouvoir l'aider.

'' - Edward ! Arrête ! '' Bella a crié, mais il ne l'a pas écoutée.

Bella a entendu des hurlements dans la forêt environnante et brusquement, la meute a émergé des bois, cernant Edward. Edward a grogné et a regardé autour de lui alors qu'il jetait Leah loin de lui. Il a regardé Angela et lui a donné son sourire en coin.

'' - Je vais revenir, mon amour. '' Il a dit avant de disparaître avant que quiconque ne puisse se déplacer. Bella l'a suivi du regard, son cœur battant toujours de terreur. Elle a senti le bras d'Angela se resserrer autour d'elle et elle a regardé la meute. Ils étaient tous en train de les regarder. Bella a entendu des petits gémissements et des grognements ludiques alors qu'ils commençaient à se rapprocher.

'' - Merde, le sortilège ! '' Bella a dit et elle a tiré Angela plus proche d'elle. Au lieu de se resserrer autour d'Angela, ils se sont brusquement écartés et un loup s'est avancé en regardant Angela. Bella a regardé son amie et a constaté qu'Angela était également captivée par le loup en face d'elle.

Brusquement, un Paul Lahote complètement nu est apparu et a pris Angela dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

 **Nous nous retrouverons en septembre. Bonnes vacances à tous. cathy**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

Jasper courait, il était terrifié. Plus terrifié qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Pourquoi avait-il laissé les jeunes filles seules ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il s'est entendu grogner et a réussi à maîtriser sa panique avec beaucoup d'efforts.

Quand il est arrivé au chalet, il a constaté que le camion avait disparu et son grondement est revenu. Il savait où Bella était allée. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire au fait qu'elle avait profité de son arrogance et l'avait laissé croire qu'elle s'était soumise à lui. Elle était réellement intelligente. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissée s'il avait su qu'elle était déterminée à aller à La Push. Son sourire a quitté son visage quand il a senti l'odeur d'Edward.

Il s'est retourné et s'est mis à courir en suivant l'odeur d'Edward vers La Push. Merde, ce cinglé allait faire empirer les choses. Il ne pensait pas qu'Edward blesserait les jeunes filles, mais sous l'emprise du sortilège, il le pourrait. Jasper est arrivé à la ligne du traité et s'est arrêté. Il pouvait sentir une profonde culpabilité venir de sa gauche. Il avait l'impression que cela venait d'Edward. Il s'est tourné dans cette direction.

Il a trouvé le jeune homme assis sur le sol avec sa tête dans ses mains. Jasper n'a pas essayé de cacher son approche.

 _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Il a demandé mentalement.

'' - Je... je pense que je l'ai tuée. '' Edward a sangloté.

En un éclair, Jasper le tenait par la gorge. '' - Qui ? '' Il a grogné.

'' - Sue Clearwater. '' Edward lui a dit, ses émotions remplis de remords.

Jasper l'a reposé brutalement. Edward n'a même pas essayé de se maintenir debout, il s'est simplement effondré sur le sol. Cela pourrait déclencher une guerre. Sue était un des anciens de la tribu... Le traité était définitivement rompu.

'' - Je sais... '' A chuchoté Edward. Jasper a jeté un regard furieux en direction du jeune homme. Savait-il ? Les loups allaient-ils quitter la réserve et les attaquer ?

'' - Où est Bella ? '' Jasper a demandé.

Les émotions d'Edward ont changé, et la jalousie s'est installée entre eux.

'' - Je n'ai pas le temps pour ses conneries. Dis-le moi de ton plein gré ou je vais t'y obliger. '' Jasper a dit en plissant les yeux.

'' - Je pense qu'elle est dans la maison des Clearwater. Je n'en suis pas vraiment certain. Je ne voyais qu'Angela... Ensuite j'ai été encerclé par les loups... J'ai pensé que j'allais demander ton aide et celle d'Emmett pour aller la secourir, puis brusquement, tout est devenu différent et je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait. '' Edward s'est étranglé. '' - J'étais tellement concentré sur Angela. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir... Bella... Elle était là... Elle doit me détester... ''

En regardant le jeune homme, Jasper s'était senti désolé pour lui pendant un instant. Il ressemblait à un adolescent de dix-sept ans paumé. Puis il avait mentionné Bella et Jasper a ressenti l'envie de lui arracher la tête. Son démon voulait rugir qu'elle était sienne ! Jasper a pris une profonde respiration inutile, se calmant et repoussant son démon au fond de lui. Il s'est mis à genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au niveau des yeux d'Edward. Il a attendu que celui-ci lève son regard sur lui.

'' - Il va y avoir une guerre, Edward et je vais protéger ce qui est à moi. Toi, plus que quiconque... plus qu'Alice même, sais de quoi je suis capable. Tu as vu l'obscurité dans mes pensées... '' Jasper s'est arrêté et a regardé Edward hocher lentement la tête. Il a senti sa peur augmenter et il a utilisé son don pour la renforcer. '' - Va-t-en... Pars pour Denali.. reste en dehors de cette lutte. Je te donne cette chance parce que Bella t'a aimé autrefois, mais si je te vois sur le champ de bataille, je vais te tuer. ''

'' - Laisse-moi t'aider... Je vais corriger ce que j'ai fait... '' Edward a dit d'une voix rauque.

'' - Carlisle va être contre nous... Pourras-tu te trouver du côté opposé à lui ? '' A demandé Jasper, déjà certain de sa réponse.

'' - Je... Je ne peux pas laisser de nouveau Bella. '' Edward a crié.

Jasper a reniflé. '' - Tu peux et tu vas le faire. Si tu l'avais réellement aimée, ce sortilège n'aurait pas fonctionné sur toi. Va-t'en, Edward. Ne me force pas à te tuer. '' Jasper s'est levé sans attendre sa réponse.

Jasper s'est retourné et s'est mis à courir. Il savait vaguement où se trouvait la maison Clearwater. Il a suivi ses sens plus que sa mémoire. Il pouvait sentir une traction vers Bella et il a commencé à la suivre. Il a sorti son téléphone pendant qu'il courait. Il a composé un numéro familier.

'' - Peter, j'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher une personne pour moi. '' Jasper a dit sans attendre le bonjour de Peter.

'' - Qui ? '' Peter a simplement demandé. Jasper a souri un peu. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son capitaine.

'' - Renée Dwyer. Apporte également son mari s'il veut également venir. Conduis-les à La Push, Washington. Tu dois éviter les Cullen, ne te fie à aucun d'eux sauf si je te dis qu'ils sont dignes de confiance. Il y a des métamorphes ici qui ne prennent pas très gentiment l'arrivée de vampires. Évite-les, mais ne te bats pas contre eux. Nous allons en avoir besoin. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Major ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - J'ai trouvé ma compagne et c'est une sorcière. '' Jasper a dit.

* * *

Bella se demandait combien d'autres chocs elle allait avoir aujourd'hui. Elle avait trouvé Sue Clearwater seulement pour la voir mourir avant d'avoir pu obtenir la moindre information concrète de sa part. Elle avait laissé entendre beaucoup de choses et Bella devinait qu'il y avait plus que cela, mais elle se sentait perdue. Tout semblait flou dans son esprit, elle supposait qu'elle était en état de choc.

Paul a finalement lâché Angela et est allé se chercher quelques vêtements. Bella en a été soulagée, elle s'était sentie très mal à l'aise, mais cela n'avait pas semblé déranger Angela, cependant. Celle-ci est venue vers elle et les deux jeunes filles ont regardé Leah. Seth et Léah étaient en train de pleurer à côté de leur mère. Bella avait également envie de pleurer. Elle avait toujours aimé Sue.

'' - Viens, Bella. '' Angela a dit en la conduisant auprès de Leah. Elles se sont mises à genoux sur le sol, chacune sur un de ses côtés et elles ont mis leurs bras autour d'elle. Bella ressentait un étrange lien de parenté avec la jeune fille. Si ce que Sue avait dit était vrai, Leah était leur troisième membre. La troisième sorcière, elle a supposé. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Leah ne semblait pas avoir envie d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec elles.

'' - Leah, nous devons appeler la police. '' Sam a dit.

Bella n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était là jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Elle a senti Leah se raidir, mais elle ne l'a pas regardé. Paul était revenu et se tenait à présent auprès des filles et du corps de Sue. Il fixait Sam.

Angela s'est penchée et a embrassé les cheveux de Leah avant de se lever pour faire face à Sam. '' - Fais ce que tu as à faire, mais nous ne te laisserons pas déranger Leah dès maintenant, Sam ! '' A-t-elle dit en se mettant entre Sam et Leah, fusillant du regard le chef de la meute. Bella a été un peu surprise. Angela ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Sam et Leah, mais elle la défendait farouchement. Instinct, empathie, liaison ? Bella ne savait pas quel nom mettre dessus, mais elle la sentait. Une profonde sympathie pour Leah, une loyauté féroce et la certitude que cet homme lui avait fait du mal.

'' - Tu n'es plus seule, Leah. Nous serons ici pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive ! '' Bella lui a chuchoté. Elle le voulait de tout son cœur.

Leah l'a regardée et lui a pris la main. Elle n'a rien dit, mais Bella savait qu'elle se sentait un peu consolée. Sam a reculé avec un regard triste sur Leah et Seth. Il est entré dans la maison. Bella était certaine qu'il faisait les appels téléphoniques.

'' - Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant, Leah ? '' Seth a sangloté, ayant l'air très jeune et effrayé.

Leah a regardé son frère et s'est redressée. '' - Nous survivons, Seth. Nous restons ensemble et nous survivons. '' Elle a chuchoté. Bella a eu l'impression que son cœur se brisait en voyant le regard stoïque sur le visage de Leah, alors qu'elle luttait pour contrôler sa souffrance, puis l'agonie sur le visage du jeune garçon. Bella a fait signe à Seth de venir près d'elle et il est venu s'effondrer contre elle avec empressement. Bella a bercé Seth, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort tandis qu'Angela retournait à son ancienne position auprès de Leah. Elle a enveloppé ses bras autour d'elle, mais Leah est restée raide, ses yeux ne quittant pas sa mère. Paul était debout derrière elles et les regardait, Bella a supposé que c'était pour les protéger.

Sam est sorti de la maison et a fait signe à Paul. Celui-ci semblait réticent à quitter le groupe, mais il est allé lui parler. Ils ont discuté un peu puis Paul est revenu auprès des jeunes filles.

'' - Charlie est en route avec une ambulance pour prendre... '' Il n'a pas fini cette phrase, mais il a continué avec une autre. '' - Jacob est en route avec Billy. Sam dit que cela signifie la guerre... ''

Bella n'avait même pas réalisé que Jacob n'était pas là. '' - Pas maintenant, Paul. '' Elle lui a dit. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment de parler de guerre. Leah n'avait pas besoin d'entendre cela.

Paul a hoché la tête et a repris son poste de protecteur. Combien de temps sont-ils tous restés assis là ? Bella ne savait pas, mais elle s'est raidie quand elle a entendu les Black se garer. Jacob a aidé Billy à sortir de la camionnette et s'est ensuite dirigé vers les filles tandis que Billy allait parler avec Sam.

Jacob a commencé à mettre un bras autour de Bella, mais elle s'est dégagée. '' - Bella, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été ici. J'ai toujours su qu'Edward allait craquer un jour. J'aurais simplement souhaité être là. ''

Si Bella n'avait pas été agrippée par Seth, elle se serait levée et l'aurait giflé. '' - Pas maintenant, Jacob. '' Elle lui a sifflé à la place.

Jacob a gigoté, mais n'a rien dit de plus. Brusquement, Jacob a regardé dans les bois en plissant les yeux. Il s'est transformé avant que Bella ne puisse lui demander quel était le problème. Seth a levé un visage portant un masque de haine. '' - Une sangsue ! '' Il a grogné avant de se transformer. Leah s'est également levée, mais elle ne s'est pas transformée. Bella s'est déplacée à son côté alors qu'ils regardaient tous vers les bois, attendant de voir qui en émergerait.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que Jasper n'apparaisse. Le cœur de Bella a sauté dans sa gorge de terreur quand elle l'a vu. Ses yeux l'ont cherchée et elle a pratiquement vu le soulagement sur son visage quand il l'a vue. Il est resté debout alors que les loups l'entouraient. Ils grondaient d'un air menaçant, mais Bella ne voyait aucune crainte sur le visage de Jasper.

Les loups ont commencé à gémir et à s'éloigner de Jasper. Il devait utiliser son don. Bella a ressenti un sentiment d'admiration alors qu'elle le regardait. Elle savait au fond de son cœur que les loups n'étaient pas de force contre lui.

'' - Leah, dis-leur de s'éloigner. Jasper va tous les tuer. '' Bella a supplié. '' - Une sangsue a tué ma mère, la sangsue t'aimait, Bella. Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance. '' Leah a dit froidement d'une voix dure.

Seth a lutté contre sa peur et s'est jeté sur Jasper. Jasper a frappé le garçon sur le côté, l'envoyant voler dans un arbre. '' - S'il te plaît, Leah, il est mon véritable amour... mon compagnon... mon empreinte... '' Elle a supplié en essayant d'utiliser le bon mot pour décrire ce que Jasper était pour elle, de manière à ce que Leah comprenne. Elle ne voulait plus de mort. Elle savait que Jasper allait gagner cette bataille. Elle ne voulait pas que les loups meurent.

'' - Comment peux-tu être aussi certaine qu'il va gagner ? '' Leah a demandé. Bella ne savait pas comment elle le savait, mais elle n'allait pas essayer de le remettre en question.

'' - Je le sais, tout simplement. '' Elle a dit.

Un autre loup courageux a bondi en avant et a percuté un arbre. Leah a hoché la tête et a tendu les mains. Elle a saisi celles de Bella et d'Angela et les a conduites dans la mêlée. Elles se sont arrêtées à la limite.

'' - Arrêtez ! '' Leah a crié et tout le monde, les loups et Jasper ont cessé.

''- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? '' Leah a demandé à Jasper.

Sam s'est transformé de nouveau et s'est levé d'un air furieux. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Leah ? C'est un Cullen ! Ils ont tué ta mère ! Recule-toi et laisse-nous en finir avec lui ! '' Sam lui a ordonné. Bella a senti quelque chose essayer de se pousser dans son esprit et a vu Leah froncer les sourcils. Bella l'a repoussé et le froncement de sourcils de Leah a disparu.

Leah a tourné son regard vers Jasper et lui a demandé à nouveau : '' - Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

'' - Je suis ici pour ma compagne et pour vous avertir. Carlisle sait que vous êtes des sorcières. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il ait appelé les Volturi. Vous allez avoir un beaucoup plus grand combat que seulement une guerre contre les Cullen. Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur l'histoire de leurs persécutions contre les sorcières, mais je sais beaucoup de choses sur la guerre. Je suis venu pour vous offrir mon aide. '' Jasper a dit, sa voix était calme mais pleine d'autorité.

'' - Pourquoi voudrais-tu nous aider ? '' Sam a grogné, ses yeux se plissant de suspicions.

Jasper ne s'est même pas tourné pour le regarder. Il regardait les trois femmes en face de lui. '' - Pour ma compagne et pour son clan. Ne te méprends pas, Sam Uley. Je préfère vous aider, mais si tu me pousses de trop, je vais les prendre avec moi et te laisser aux Volturi. '' Jasper a dit en se tournant finalement vers Sam.

Sam a eu l'air incertain, mais Billy a parlé derrière eux. Bella n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était là. '' - Je vais convoquer une réunion des aînés. Je veux que les filles et toi soyez présents. Laisse-le tranquille, Sam. '' Billy a dit ensuite avant de se retourner pour regarder Sue, ses yeux ont commencé à se remplir de larmes.

Bella a senti Leah lâcher sa main et l'a regardée se diriger vers le corps de sa mère. Elle a senti une main sur son épaule et a levé les yeux pour regarder Jasper. Elle s'est retournée et s'est jetée dans ses bras. Elle a laissé sortir les larmes qu'elle retenait et a pleuré pendant qu'il la tenait.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

Bella était assise au fond de la pièce pendant que les chefs de la tribu se querellaient. Jasper se tenait debout auprès d'elle, sa main sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas fait autre chose que la toucher depuis qu'elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras. Sa présence était réconfortante.

Elle a regardé Leah. Elle était assise à côté de Seth et de Billy. Elle avait le dos raide et son visage était plutôt figé. Bella aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. C'était injuste, la jeune fille avait déjà trop souffert dans sa vie. Bella admirait sa force de continuer à faire face malgré la douleur. Bella, quant à elle, se serait effondrée avec seulement une fraction de ce que Leah avait subi.

Bella a regardé Angela et a souri. Elle était assise sur les genoux de Paul, riant et souriant, volant des baisers de temps en temps. Bella avait été un peu inquiète que ce soit Paul qui se soit avéré être le véritable amour d'Angela. Le jeune homme était un coureur notoire, mais depuis qu'il s'était imprégné d'Angela, il n'avait d'yeux pour personne d'autre qu'elle.

Elle a tourné son attention sur les anciens qui continuaient à se quereller. Ils se disputaient au sujet du combat contre les Cullen. Certains voulaient y aller immédiatement, d'autres voulaient jeter les jeunes filles dehors pour protéger la tribu.

'' - Leah est membre de la meute et Angela est une empreinte ! Nous ne pouvons pas les jeter hors de la réserve ! '' Jacob a crié Bella a été surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas mentionnée. Elle était peut-être finalement allée un peu trop loin avec son ami d'enfance. Il ne l'avait même pas regardée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison Clearwater.

'' - Au moins, que la sangsue et sa pute s'en aillent ! '' Un homme que Bella ne connaissait pas a crié. Bella a senti son visage devenir rouge de colère et d'embarras. Elle a senti Jasper se raidir et resserrer sa main sur son épaule.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Leah s'est levée majestueusement de toute sa hauteur. Bella a pensé qu'elle ressemblait à une princesse alors qu'elle se tenait debout là, tellement fière et furieuse. '' - Vous n'allez pas parler d'elle de cette façon ! '' A-t-elle grondé à l'homme qui venait de parler. Le visage de l'homme était devenu d'un rouge sombre avec sa colère, mais il a reculé.

'' - Ils doivent tout de même partir ! Il est un des frères de celui qui a tué ta mère ! '' Il a dit avec irritation.

'' - Si vous voulez que je parte, je vais le faire, mais je vais emmener le clan et tous ceux qui voudront les suivre avec moi. Vous ne pouvez pas gagner un combat contre les Volturi. Votre meute n'est pas suffisamment grande, ni suffisamment forte. J'ai entendu parler de ce que les Volturi ont fait en chassant les sorcières et les enfants de la lune. Ils ont détruit des villages entiers. Ils ne vont pas s'en soucier si les filles sont là ou pas, ils vont tous vous massacrer. Non seulement parce que vous les avez hébergées, mais parce qu'une sorcière est née dans votre tribu. Ils ont non seulement fait la chasse aux sorcières, mais également à la totalité de leur famille pour essayer d'empêcher d'autres sorcières de naître. Ce ne sont pas seulement Bella, Angela et Leah qui sont en danger, mais également tous ceux qui sont liés à elles. '' Jasper a dit d'une voix calme.

Bella a regardé le visage de Leah pâlir et elle a regardé son frère. Elle a entendu Angela hoqueter et se lever.

'' - Ma mère ! Mes frères ! '' Elle a crié. Paul, debout à son côté, a placé sa main sur son épaule.

Bella a senti monter sa propre panique en pensant à sa mère et à Charlie.

'' - Carlisle a appelé les Volturi, mais il leur faudra du temps pour arriver ici. Je suis certain, que Carlisle leur aura parlé de la meute et de la puissance des filles. Ils vont réunir leurs forces avant de venir ici. Nous avons le temps d'avertir ta mère et ta famille. '' Jasper a dit à Angela.

Ensuite il s'est tourné vers Bella. '' - J'ai appelé Peter, il est en route pour aller chercher ta mère et la conduire ici. Phil également s'il veut venir. '' Jasper lui a dit. Bella a été impressionnée par sa clairvoyance et son sérieux. Elle a senti son cœur se réchauffer un peu plus.

Jasper s'est retourné et a commencé à déboutonner sa chemise. Il l'a enlevée et Bella a regardé ses muscles réguliers. Elle avait vu ses cicatrices auparavant, et d'une certaine façon, elles l'avaient étrangement excitée. Elles étaient une preuve de sa force. Cet homme était dangereux... et il l'aimait. Elle a senti un peu de sa peur fondre, si Jasper la protégeait, personne n'allait lui faire du mal.

La tribu a semblé mal à l'aise, certains se raclaient la gorge et toussaient, d'autres détournaient les yeux, mais les métamorphes ont gémi. Certains ont reculé. Sam a grogné et Quil a commencé sa transformation jusqu'à ce que Sam lui ordonne d'arrêter.

'' - Caius a réussi à éliminer les enfants de la lune et tout le monde pensait qu'il avait réussi à éliminer les sorcières. Il est un puissant et redoutable adversaire. '' Jasper a dit en s'arrêtant pour juger de l'effet de ses paroles alors qu'il regardait tout le monde autour de lui, il a vu la peur dans les yeux de la tribu.

'' - Je suis le Major Jasper Whitlock. Je me suis battu dans d'innombrables batailles dans le sud. On m'a appelé le Dieu de la guerre. Mon nom provoquait la peur chez mes ennemis. Même Caius n'a jamais osé me faire face. Je n'ai jamais perdu un combat. Tout ce pour quoi j'ai combattu auparavant était pour ma survie. À présent je vais me battre pour ma compagne et pour tous ceux qui lui sont précieux. Je ne vais pas perdre. Je vais les protéger. Si vous vous ralliez à elle, je vais également me battre pour vous, autrement, je vais les prendre et vous laisser à votre sort. '' Jasper a dit en remettant sa chemise. Bella a senti une vague de fierté et de quelque chose d'autre alors qu'elle le regardait.

Les chefs de la tribu ont de nouveau commencé à parler entre eux. Plusieurs semblaient prêts à accepter l'offre de Jasper. Il a regardé dans sa direction et lui a donné un petit sourire qui a fait fondre son cœur.

'' - Si vous acceptez mon aide, je vais apporter plus de vampires avec moi pour se battre de votre côté et les filles vont apprendre à utiliser leur pouvoir pour nous aider. Les Volturi sont forts et nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons obtenir. '' Jasper a dit calmement.

Les cris ont explosé dans la pièce. Jasper les a ignorés et a tendu sa main à Bella. Elle s'est levée et elle l'a prise. Il a regardé Leah et Angela et leur a fait signe de venir. Chacun d'eux a quitté la pièce qui était à présent dans le chaos.

Lorsque la porte s'est refermée derrière eux, Jasper s'est tourné vers Angela. '' - Je leur ai dit que nous avions le temps, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques, nous devons aller chercher ta famille. '' Angela a hoché la tête et a commencé à se retourner, mais Leah l'a arrêtée.

'' - Je... je suis seule depuis tellement longtemps. Tout ce que j'avais, c'était ma mère et mon frère... A déclaré Leah tranquillement. Bella a senti des larmes se former dans ses yeux en voyant la douleur dans le regard des autres filles. Elle savait que Leah ne pleurerait pas. '' - J'avais une belle vie. Un petit ami que j'aimais, une famille merveilleuse. Puis les Cullen se sont installés ici de nouveau et Sam s'est imprégné de ma... '' Encore une fois, elle s'est arrêtée, la douleur était trop forte. Angela s'est déplacée à son côté, lui offrant son soutien silencieux.

'' - Maman a essayé de m'instruire, mais je ne voulais rien savoir. Je voulais le retour de ma vie normale. Je ne veux pas être un loup et encore moins une sorcière. J'ai tout de même appris quelques sorts malgré ma répugnance à le faire. Je n'ai aucune loyauté envers ma tribu. Si vous partez, je vais aller avec vous. Ma mère a laissé quelques livres. Nous allons apprendre et nous protéger les uns les autres. '' Leah a dit.

Angela a jeté ses bras autour de Leah, Bella a hésité un instant avant de se joindre à l'étreinte. Combien de temps sont-elles restées là, Bella ne savait pas. Elle a entendu Paul se racler la gorge et elles se sont séparées.

'' - Allons chercher ta famille. '' Leah a dit, la tristesse toujours dans ses yeux. Bella aurait voulu pouvoir effacer sa souffrance. Elle a levé les yeux vers Jasper. Il pourrait le faire, il pourrait lui enlever sa douleur. Jasper a secoué la tête à sa question muette. Bella voulait discuter, mais elle a décidé de lui en parler plus tard. Elle a suivi Leah et Angela jusqu'à leurs voitures.

* * *

Angela était assise aussi près qu'elle le pouvait de Paul. Tant de choses s'étaient passées et elle savait qu'elle aurait dû avoir peur et être triste, mais Paul réveillait tellement de sentiments en elle. Aucun d'eux n'était triste, mais tous étaient écrasants.

Elle a passé une main sur ses cuisses. Même cette petite touche la faisant en vouloir plus. Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne puissent être seuls ? Elle aurait voulu que ce soit maintenant, mais elle devait parler à sa famille. Paul lui a souri, détournant ses yeux de la route pendant un instant pour croiser son regard. Angela a rougi. Il savait qu'elle le voulait. Il était tellement prétentieux. Cela aurait dû la mettre en colère, mais elle l'a trouvé... attachant.

Elle a soupiré et a posé sa tête sur son épaule. Ils avaient peu de place dans la voiture. Bella et Seth étaient assis à l'avant tandis que Jasper conduisait. Seth posait toutes sortes de questions. Il était évident que le jeune homme avait un peu le culte du héros pour le vampire.

Leah était assise de l'autre côté d'Angela et regardait pas la fenêtre d'un air sombre. Angela a ressenti une pointe de culpabilité. Elle aurait dû essayer de réconforter la jeune fille au lieu de taquiner Paul. Elle aimait taquiner Paul cependant, a-t-elle pensé alors qu'elle frottait sa main près de son... Paul a grogné et a saisi sa main avant de l'embrasser rudement.

Toutes ses pensées ont disparu de son esprit alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses baisers. Elle a senti un courant d'air refroidir sa peau brûlante et elle s'est reculée pour s'éloigner de Paul. Ils avaient cessé de rouler et se trouvaient en face de sa maison. Leah était sortie de la voiture et les autres attendaient également que Paul et elle sortent aussi de la voiture.

'' - Hummm... nous allons te laisser parler à tes parents seule pendant un moment. Nous pourrions peut-être aller chercher un film pour ce soir ? Et peut-être un peu de pop-corn ? '' Bella a dit. Seth a rapidement accepté et Leah a suivi son frère qui suivait Bella et Jasper.

Angela ne savait pas si elle devait leur être reconnaissante ou être ennuyée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, un peu de soutien de leur part aurait pu lui être utile. Comment allait-elle pouvoir parler à sa mère de tout cela ? Techniquement, tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi curieuse au sujet de la magie, elle n'aurait jamais cherché sur des sites, n'aurait jamais trouvé le blog de Sue, n'aurait jamais jeté le sortilège qui avait coûté leur mère à Leah et à Seth.

Angela a baissé les yeux alors que la culpabilité l'envahissait. Elle n'aurait pas dû être heureuse avec tout ce que Leah et Seth avaient souffert. Ce n'était pas équitable. Elle a senti la main de Paul sur son épaule et s'est tournée vers lui.

'' - Je ne connais pas encore toute l'histoire Ang, mais je sais que c'était le destin. Que je te rencontre était le destin. Que Jasper et Bella reconnaissent leur amour était le destin. Que Bella, Leah et toi se rencontrent finalement était le destin. Le combat contre les Volturi, la trahison des Cullen, tout cela était le destin. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre le destin. Tu peux peut-être le retarder, mais le destin va gagner. '' Paul lui a dit. Angela a combattu l'envie de se perdre dans ses grands yeux bruns. Ils étaient tellement beaux, si pleins d'amour et de vie.

'' - Et pour Leah ? Ce n'est pas juste. Nous avons trouvé notre bonheur et elle n'a trouvé que de la souffrance. '' Angela a dit.

'' - Je ne sais pas, Ang. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu te soucies d'elle et de ce fait, nous ferons tout notre possible pour qu'elle trouve le bonheur. '' Paul lui a dit avec sincérité.

Angela l'a embrassé encore une fois avant d'aller à la porte et d'entrer dans la maison. Elle a été surprise par l'activité qui y régnait. Les garçons se disputaient bruyamment, disant qu'ils ne voulaient pas partir, tandis que leur père et mère leur disaient d'aller faire leurs bagages avec sévérité. Tous les deux ont levé les yeux quand Angela et Paul sont entrés. Angela n'arrivait pas à lire leur visage. Que se passait-il ?

'' - Angela, allons dans la cuisine. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'eau. Je vais nous verser un peu de thé. Les garçons, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit ! Il vaudrait mieux que les bagages soient finis quand j'aurais terminé ou sinon... '' Sa mère leur a ordonné.

Angela était hébétée quand elle a suivi ses parents dans la cuisine. Ils partaient ? Elle a senti la main de Paul sur le bas de son dos. C'était réconfortant et elle a eu l'impression que c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de paniquer.

Elle s'est assise en silence à la table, tandis que sa mère préparait et passait le thé. Son père la regardait constamment et, de temps en temps, il jetait un regard à Paul. C'était des regards calculateurs, des regards qui lui ont dit qu'il jugeait son petit ami. Que Paul passe le test ou pas, Angela ne le savait pas.

Finalement, sa mère s'est assise. '' - Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions. Je dois d'abord te raconter une petite histoire. Comme je suis certaine que tu le sais à présent, je suis une sorcière et tu as hérité de mon pouvoir. Ton père le sait et ne pense pas de mal de nous. '' Elle a dit.

Son père a tendu la main pour serrer la sienne en lui donnant un petit sourire. Angela a laissé échapper un soupir. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait eu peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser jusqu'à maintenant.

'' - Je faisais partie d'un clan avec Sue Clearwater et Renée Swan. Nous n'avons pas jeté beaucoup de sorts, nous avions trop peur d'être découvertes. Nos mères nous avaient raconté ce que les Volturi avaient fait. Elles nous ont inculqué la nécessité du secret. Nous étions les meilleures amies, des sœurs... plus que des sœurs... '' Elle a fait une pause et un sourire mélancolique teinté de tristesse est apparu sur son visage. '' - Renée a toujours eu peur d'être découverte. Et quand elle est devenue enceinte de Bella, elle a décidé qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour protéger sa fille. Elle aimait Charlie et elle est restée avec lui pendant quelques temps, mais finalement, la peur l'a emporté et elle s'est enfuie. Elle s'imaginait que si nous étions séparées, les Volturi ne trouveraient pas nos filles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a laissé Bella revenir. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à cela d'elle. '' Elle a dit en secouant la tête.

'' - Ton père a toujours tout su. Il a des visions et a vu tout ce qui est arrivé. '' Elle a dit en regardant son mari avant de continuer.

'' - Je n'ai pas vu la mort de Sue, tu dois me croire. Si je l'avais vu, j'aurais essayé de l'empêcher. Je n'ai seulement vu que le sortilège et vous les filles trouver vos empreintes et compagnons. J'ai vu l'attaque des Volturi... '' A-t-il dit.

'' - Savez-vous quand ils vont attaquer ? '' Paul a explosé.

'' - Allons-nous gagner ? '' Angela a demandé en même temps.

Son père a souri. '' - Je ne peux pas tout vous dire. ''

'' - Pourquoi pas ? '' Angela a demandé.

'' - Ces visions sont un don. Une mission sacrée et on lui a dit ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas vous dire. N'insiste pas, bébé, tu ne ferais que le blesser. '' Sa mère lui a dit.

Angela voulait discuter, mais elle s'est retenue et a hoché la tête. Une pensée lui est venue. '' - Tu as seulement vu Bella et moi trouver l'amour ? As-tu vu quelqu'un pour Leah ? '' Elle a demandé en espérant que c'était le cas. Son père a eu un grand sourire mais n'a pas répondu.

'' - Angela, nous devons partir. Nous allons rester chez grand-mère Weber pendant quelques temps. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous serons en sécurité. '' Sa mère lui a dit. Angela a été terrassée, ils la quittaient ? Non, ils voulaient dire qu'elle venait avec eux. Paul serait-il également en mesure de venir ?

'' - Je vais commencer à faire mes bagages. '' A-t-elle dit en se retournant et en commençant à réfléchir à tous les arguments qu'elle pourrait donner pour permettre à Paul de se joindre à eux. Bella et Leah allaient également devoir se joindre à eux. Elle ne voulait pas les laisser faire faces seules aux Volturi. Peut-être que la fuite était la meilleure solution et si son père l'avait vue, c'est que cela devait être la meilleure façon de faire. Elle a senti une main se poser sur son bras et elle a regardé dans le regard triste de son père.

''- Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais tu dois rester ici. C'est ton destin. '' Il a dit. Qu'avaient-ils tous avec ces conneries sur le destin ? Paul pour commencer et maintenant son père ! La colère a augmenté en elle, elle voulait lui crier dessus, mais ensuite, elle a entendu ses frères se battre dans l'autre pièce. C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient pris dans ce combat. Seraient-ils plus en sûreté loin d'elle ?

'' - Nous serons en sûreté, mon chou et quelqu'un d'autre va venir pour t'apprendre à utiliser ton don. Je suis désolée que ce ne soit pas moi. J'ai toujours voulu t'enseigner cela, mais.. '' Sa mère s'est tue, l'air malheureux.

'' - Aies confiance en toi, bébé. Ne laisse personne te dire quoi faire. Tu es une gentille personne avec un cœur aimant. Ton pouvoir est un outil, rien d'autre. C'est toi qui décides de l'utiliser pour faire le bien ou le mal. Tu vas faire des erreurs, mais il ne te fera pas de mal. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire. Je te connais, Angela, ma petite fille, tu seras bonne envers et contre tout. Je te fais confiance et je t'aime. '' Son père lui a dit avant de l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte.

Sa mère a rejoint l'étreinte. Angela les a tenues, savourant leur effusion et craignant de ne jamais la sentir à nouveau. Elle a entendu ses frères recommencer à se disputer encore une fois et elle a reculé avec un petit rire. Elle a essuyé les larmes de ses yeux.

'' - Je vous aime. '' Elle leur a dit avant de se tourner pour aller aider ses frères et leur dire au revoir.

* * *

Leah a regardé son frère mitrailler la sangsue avec des questions sur la guerre et les combats. Le vampire le ménageait en répondant avec bonhomie, mais Leah ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la haine pour lui. Les Cullen étaient responsables de tous ses problèmes, de la perte de son petit ami et de son meilleur ami, de la perte de ses parents et de sa transformation en monstre, tout cela pouvait leur être imputé.

Elle a regardé Bella et s'est un peu adoucie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer la jeune fille. Elle aurait simplement préféré qu'elle ne se soit pas imprégné de la sangsue. Elle préférait mourir que d'accepter son aide, mais elle tempérait ses sentiments et ses paroles pour Bella et Angela. Elle savait qu'elles étaient des sorcières, elle l'avait toujours su. Sa mère n'avait pas gardé le secret. Sue avait essayé de lui enseigner cela dès sa naissance, mais Leah n'avait jamais voulu apprendre.

Leah a grogné à cette pensée. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré, c'était une vie normale. Elle avait pensé que si elle évitait simplement Angela, elle serait bien, après tout Bella était loin, en Arizona. Cela avait parfaitement fonctionné pour elle jusqu'à ce que les Cullen aménagent à Forks et ensuite Bella. Elle aurait pu rencontrer Bella, mais elle avait gardé ses distances avec la jeune fille, avait essayé de garder secret son lien avec elle. Cela avait semblé fonctionner, mais le destin avait une façon bien à lui de vous donner des coups de pied dans le cul.

Leah s'est arrêtée, furieuse. Elle ne voulait pas être avec eux, elle voulait un peu de temps seule. '' - Je vais m'arrêter ici pendant quelques temps. '' A-t-elle dit aux autres.

Seth a semblé être penaud et s'est déplacé pour venir auprès de sa sœur. Leah s'est sentie coupable. Son frère était tellement ouvert, si innocent et confiant. '' - Va avec eux, Seth. Je sais que tu veux regarder des films. Tu pourras venir me chercher quand tu auras fini. '' Leah a dit, s'en voulant d'être si faible et de céder à sa tristesse. Elle aurait dû essayer de l'éloigner de la sangsue. Seth ne lui a pas laissé une chance de changer d'avis parce qu'il a couru vers Jasper et Bella avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'être inquiète alors qu'elle le regardait et elle était sur le point de changer d'avis quand la sangsue a parlé.

'' - Il ne sera pas blessé, Leah. '' Jasper lui a dit, ses yeux fixant les siens, lui transmettant sa détermination. Malgré elle, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle a hoché la tête et les a regardés se retourner et ils se sont éloignés en marchant dans la rue.

Elle a poussé un grand soupir. Et maintenant ? Elle a regardé le café en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la rue, puis le magasin d'articles de sport. Elle a haussé les épaules. Elle allait plutôt aller voir les articles de sport au lieu de rester assise dans un café à écouter des histoires de pêche. Elle est entrée dans le magasin de sport.

Elle a regardé les couteaux de chasse. Elle n'avait jamais porté d'armes. Ses dents et ses griffes étaient de meilleures armes que n'importe quel couteau. Toutefois, elle aimait les regarder.

'' - Mike, peux-tu aller mettre ses bottes derrière pour Monsieur Grayson ? '' Une voix de femme a crié.

Léah a regardé ses pieds chaussés de sandales. Elle ne porterait plus jamais de bottes. Elle avait détruit trop de paires. Elle a fermé les yeux, comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir porter des bottes, des vêtements normaux, être normale !

Elle a senti une main sur son épaule. '' - Est-ce que vous allez bien, Mademoiselle ? '' Une voix masculine lui a demandé. Elle a ouvert les yeux et a regardé dans les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Son monde a commencé à tomber en morceaux avant de se recentrer sur l'homme en face d'elle. Elle a sursauté quand elle a réalisé qu'elle s'était imprégnée.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

Jasper s'est figé quand il est entré dans le magasin de sport. Les émotions du couple en face de lui étaient accablantes et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de rester là à les regarder fixement. Bella s'est arrêtée à côté de lui et a suivi son regard qui était posé sur Mike et Leah. Il l'a entendue haleter, mais il était trop captivé par le fait d'assister à une imprégnation pour s'en soucier.

Les émotions tourbillonnaient à travers lui. Intensité... Leah a regardé dans les yeux de Mike... admiration, dévotion, amour. Mike lui a rendu son regard, ses émotions étaient différentes, mais toutes aussi intenses. Est-ce que les émotions d'une imprégnation étaient toujours aussi intenses ? Mike regardait avec admiration la femme devant lui, ses émotions encore plus fortes que celles de Leah. Un amour dévorant et un profond manque de confiance en soi. La peur a commencé à tout éclipser... mais pas de la peur pour lui. Jasper pouvait voir que sa peur était pour la jeune fille en face de lui. Il reconnaissait ces émotions chez le jeune homme parce qu'il les avait souvent lui-même ressenties.

Mike Newton pensait qu'il était un monstre et il était sur le point de fuir l'amour pour garder Leah en sécurité. Jasper s'est secoué de sa torpeur et a saisi le jeune homme avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir.

'' - Tu ne vas pas lui rendre service en t'enfuyant. Elle mérite mieux. '' Jasper lui a dit. Les deux jeunes filles l'ont regardé avec perplexité. De Leah, il sentait un mélange d'inquiétude et de protection pour son empreinte. Bella ne savait clairement pas ce qui se passait.

'' - Elle mérite mieux que moi. '' Mike a chuchoté.

Mike avait peur... Jasper lui a envoyé un peu de courage et un peu de calme à Leah. Jasper avait entendu ce qui était arrivé à Bella quand Edward l'avait quittée _pour son bien_. Il avait senti quelques-unes des séquelles. Bella allait mieux, mais il y avait encore des moments où il sentait une profonde insécurité et de la peur venant d'elle.

Leah avait trop souffert. Pour ceux qui étaient autour d'elle, elle était hautaine et glaciale, mais Jasper pouvait sentir tourbillonner la souffrance en dessous. Elle méritait l'amour plus qu'aucun d'eux.

C'était déjà malheureux qu'elle se soit imprégnée de Mike Newton, lui de toutes les personnes. Le garçon dont il se souvenait avait un énorme béguin pour Bella et une grave crise de jalousie envers Edward. Il se souvenait de Mike essayant d'imiter la coiffure d'Edward, tombant malade en allant voir un film d'action et poursuivant obstinément Bella.

Jasper a plissé les yeux pendant qu'il examinait le jeune homme. Il semblait différent, plus mature. Il n'avait même pas jeté un regard à Bella. Il y avait de l'angoisse en lui. Un tourbillon d'émotions que Jasper avait du mal à identifier. Quelque chose lui était arrivé, quelque chose qui l'avait changé. Était-ce pour le mieux ? Peut-être que cette imprégnation lui serait également bénéfique. Ou peut-être qu'elle les détruirait tous les deux.

Ignorer ce problème n'allait pas le faire disparaître. Qu'ils le sachent ou pas, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Jasper a pris sa décision.

'' - Mike, tu travailles ou tu peux partir ? '' A demandé Jasper. Il était pratiquement certain qu'en étant le fils du patron, il pouvait partir. Il lui a envoyé une dose de courage.

Mike n'a pas détourné le regard de Leah quand il a crié à son père : '' - Papa, j'ai besoin de sortir un moment. ''

Un vieil homme a tourné dans l'allée et a étudié le groupe. Ses émotions étaient teintées d'inquiétude, mais il était facile de voir à quel point le jeune homme était captivé par Leah. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les siens et l'air crépitait pratiquement avec la tension.

'' - Es-tu certain que ce soit une bonne idée, fils ? '' Le vieil homme a demandé, le front plissé.

Mike a détourné les yeux de Leah. Jasper a senti l'effort qu'il lui avait fallu. '' - Je n'ai pas le choix, papa. '' A-t-il dit doucement. Jasper a senti l'amour qu'il avait pour son père, amour que son père lui retournait et il en a été jaloux.

Monsieur Newton est resté là un bon moment, l'air indécis avant de finalement acquiescer. '' - Je te fais confiance, Mike. '' A-t-il dit en frappant l'épaule de son fils avant de s'éloigner.

Seth est entré dans le magasin, leur tombant dessus avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de partir. Il s'est arrêté brusquement. Le jeune homme avait été bouleversé, ce qui était naturel, son exubérance habituelle avait été étouffée par les événements qui étaient arrivés, mais il avait semblé aller un peu mieux pendant qu'ils regardaient les films à louer et achetaient des collations. Il avait semblé vouloir graviter autour de Bella et lui, mais principalement autour de Bella. Maintenant, en regardant sa sœur et en voyant la tension qu'il y avait entre elle et Mike, il commençait à se mettre en colère. Jasper devait arrêter cela avant que Seth n'explose en voulant malencontreusement protéger sa sœur.

Jasper était sur le point d'intervenir quand Bella a parlé. '' - Seth, nous avons oublié la crème glacée. Peux-tu venir en chercher avec moi ? ''

Jasper a regardé sa compagne et a souri. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais avait tout de même réussi à intervenir pour améliorer la situation. Il s'est approché d'elle pour lui embrasser les cheveux et lui chuchoter ses remerciements.

Seth a donné l'impression de vouloir protester. '' - Aller, Seth, j'ai besoin d'un peu de protection, ici. '' Bella a dit avec un sourire rusé.

Cela a marché, le jeune homme a gonflé la poitrine et il s'est laissé emmener hors de la boutique. La mention de son besoin de protection a fait grimper les propres instincts de protection de Jasper. Il devrait réellement être avec elle. Il a regardé le couple devant lui et a laissé échapper un soupir.

'' - Bon, vous avez besoin d'écouter tous les deux. Je ne peux pas et je ne vais pas laisser ma compagne seule plus longtemps. Vous allez devoir régler tout cela. '' Jasper a dit, son inquiétude croissante de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Bella s'éloignait. Il avait besoin de la marquer rapidement, cela aiderait à calmer son démon. Leah a levé le menton d'un air de défi, mais Jasper savait que sa démonstration d'arrogance cachait la peur et le doute qui grossissaient en elle. Mike a baissé les yeux avec agitation, la peur le rongeait

Jasper a grogné et s'est approché de Mike avec l'intention de le menacer quand il a senti son parfum. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Jasper a reculé, stupéfait. Bien sûr, il n'en avait seulement senti un qu'une fois auparavant. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il n'ait pas reconnu l'odeur. Cela a ouvert la voie à une toute nouvelle série de problèmes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de difficultés supplémentaires. Il devrait peut-être convaincre le jeune homme de faire machine arrière et de s'éloigner de Leah. Il était sur le point de faire exactement cela quand les émotions de Leah l'ont mitraillé. Il s'est tourné pour la regarder. Elle se tenait droite et fière avec un air de défi, mais toujours vulnérable. Elle avait besoin de Mike.

Il a passé une main dans ses cheveux et a regardé le couple devant lui. Jasper ne savait pas comment cela allait fonctionner. Mike était dangereux pour chacun d'eux. En regardant la bravoure de Leah, la peur de Mike, se souvenant de l'adoration juvénile et du chagrin de Seth, tout l'amour englobant les amis de Bella, Jasper est devenu déterminé, il allait faire en sorte que cela fonctionne. Il allait tous les protéger, même s'il devait détruire le monde et le reconstruire pour l'adapter à leur bonheur.

Seth et Leah allaient sourire à nouveau. Mike allait devenir un homme fort, confiant et capable de protéger sa compagne. Angela allait augmenter sa confiance et son pouvoir, son humour et sa gentillesse bénissant tous ceux qui la connaissaient. Bella... sa compagne serait aimée et chérie.

'' - Dis-lui tout, Mike. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai. '' Jasper a grogné. Il a vu Mike pâlir et a senti sa peur, mais il n'a rien fait pour y remédier. Il était temps qu'il grandisse. Jasper est reparti. Il n'était pas du tout certain que Mike lui parle, mais il interviendrait seulement s'il le devait.

Il a retrouvé Bella qui souriait dans le rayon des crèmes glacées. Seth et elle discutaient joyeusement sur laquelle avait la meilleure saveur. Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire lui-même. Ils auraient cette nuit de films et de camaraderies. Ils attendraient la décision des chefs tribaux. Peu importe ce qu'ils décideraient, Jasper allait commencer à les entraîner. Son sourire s'est durci. Ils allaient être une force qu'il ne faudrait pas sous-estimer.

* * *

Mike marchait auprès de... la jeune fille... Putain, il ne savait même pas son nom. Il s'est arrêté et a saisi sa main pour l'arrêter. Des picotements ont traversé son bras et une chaleur a envahi son corps. Il a fermé les yeux en sentant son parfum. Elle avait l'odeur de la forêt et de la pluie. Il voulait la tirer contre lui, s'enterrer dans son odeur, mais il a résisté.

'' - M... mon n... nom est M... Mike Newton. '' Il a bégayé. Seigneur, il était un tel crétin. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aussi suave que les Cullen. Edward ne bégayerait pas comme un fou, il lui donnerait son regard intense et elle fondrait pour lui. Jasper lui donnerait ce maudit petit sourire narquois qui faisait tomber toutes les filles en pâmoison devant son look de mauvais garçon. Emmett avec son rire et sa façon de flirter les charmait. Putain, même Tyler était plus doux que lui. Il ne ferait seulement que lui donner cette attitude arrogante pour laquelle les filles faisaient la queue.

'' - Leah Clearwater. '' Mike a ouvert les yeux. Sa voix était rauque et sexy et a envoyé des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Leah... quel nom magnifique. Ils ont repris leur promenade, leurs mains toujours jointes. Mike a été soulagé, elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Il a continué à la regarder à la dérobée. Elle était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Son visage altier semblait majestueux. Elle était une princesse et il était tellement indigne d'elle.

Ils sont arrivés au parc et se sont assis à une table. Il pleuvait et donc très peu de gens étaient dehors. Ils se sont simplement regardés l'un l'autre, aucun d'eux ne faisant attention à la pluie. Mike a regardé ailleurs. Sa beauté le laissait sans voix. Il avait besoin de tout lui dire. Il ne savait pas comment Jasper était au courant à son sujet, mais il n'avait aucun doute qu'il savait. C'était quelque chose qu'il y avait à propos des Cullen et de Jasper en particulier. Il devait tout lui dire et espérer qu'elle l'accepterait. Si elle ne le faisait pas, il abandonnerait la lutte. Il demanderait à son père de le tuer et s'il ne le faisait pas... hé bien, il prendrait tout simplement soin de cela lui-même.

'' - Tu es tellement belle. '' Il a murmuré. Il a été soulagé de ne pas avoir bégayé cette fois-ci. Il l'a sentie serrer sa main et cela lui a donné du courage.

'' - C'est dangereux d'être près de moi. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix plus forte qu'il en avait eu l'intention. Il l'a regardée brièvement, mais elle n'a rien dit et son visage est devenu un masque. Il savait que sous ce masque, elle ressentait tout un tas d'émotions, mais il n'a pas insisté. Il avait besoin de tout lui dire, ensuite... si elle ne le rejetait pas, il serait temps d'apprendre toutes ses émotions pour tout savoir sur elle.

''- Il y a six mois, je suis allé faire une partie de chasse avec mon père et quelques-uns de ses amis. '' Mike a fermé les yeux alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient. '' - Quelque chose m'a attaqué. Je n'ai jamais réussi à bien voir ce que c'était. Il a mordu mon côté avant que mon père ne lui tire dessus et ne l'effraye suffisamment pour qu'il s'enfuit. '' Mike a soulevé sa chemise pour lui montrer la cicatrice. C'était une énorme marque de morsure.

Elle a tendu la main pour le toucher et il a gémi à la sensation de ses doigts chauds sur sa peau fraîche. Son toucher était magique, brûlant, addictif... Il a baissé à nouveau sa chemise avant qu'il ne s'embarrasse lui-même.

'' - Notre voyage a été écourté. Papa m'a conduit chez le médecin et j'ai été rafistolé. Puis je n'y ai plus réellement pensé. Je me sentais un peu différent. Je pouvais voir plus clairement, je sentais plus de choses, tout avait plus de goût... Mes émotions étaient plus volatiles. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose en moi essayait de sortir. Quelque chose de sauvage et de dangereux. J'ai repoussé cela comme étant simplement le résultat d'une expérience de mort imminente. '' Mike a laissé échapper un soupir.

'' - J'avais roulé jusqu'à Seattle lorsque c'est arrivé la première fois. Je m'étais senti malade pendant la plupart de la journée, très mal à l'aise. Je devais partir... loin. Tout semblait tellement écrasant. Chaque bruit, chaque odeur était tellement amplifiée que cela a failli me rendre fou. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui est arrivé. Je me suis réveillé quatre jours plus tard, nu et couvert de sang et de saleté. '' Mike a pris une profonde respiration en attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Quand elle n'a rien dit, il a continué.

'' - Il m'a fallu une autre journée pour revenir à ma voiture. À ma surprise, je l'avais garée et verrouillée. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir fait... '' Il s'est tu, se rappelant son soulagement en retrouvant sa voiture. '' - Je suis retourné à la maison et mon père... '' Il se souvenait avoir pleuré dans les bras de son père. Il n'allait pas lui dire cela. Sa faiblesse l'avait toujours embarrassé.

'' - Nous avons essayé de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Aucun de nous n'en avait la moindre idée. C'est arrivé à nouveau un mois plus tard. Presque exactement la même chose. Le besoin de partir... de s'échapper... les émotions accablantes... le réveil couvert de sang et de saleté. Cette fois, nous avons pensé que c'était la pleine lune. Nous avons décidé de nous préparer pour la pleine lune suivante... '' Mike a fermé les yeux fermement à se souvenir.

'' - Nous avons été de tels crétins... Papa m'a enfermé dans la cave, mais il n'a pas pu me retenir. Je me suis tiré... Papa m'a dit que je lui avais jeté un coup d'œil quand il était en face de moi avec son fusil et que je m'étais enfui. Il m'a retrouvé quatre jours plus tard. '' L'horreur qu'il avait ressentie quand son père lui avait dit de rentrer. Il aurait pu tuer son père. Son père aurait dû le tuer, aurait dû l'arrêter.

'' - Je voulais m'enfuir et mourir, mais Papa m'a convaincu de rester... Il a dit que nous allions comprendre tout cela. À présent, avant la pleine lune, il me conduit profondément dans les bois, puis revient me chercher par la suite. Je suis incapable de savoir si j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un... '' Encore une fois, Mike s'est noyé dans sa culpabilité. Il savait. La dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait senti le sang qui le recouvrait, ce n'était pas du sang des animaux, mais du sang humain. Il avait voulu mourir à cet instant-là, mais son père l'avait convaincu qu'il allait trouver une solution. Il lui a dit qu'il allait faire en sorte qu'il soit bien bouclé la prochaine fois. Mike n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il craignait le plus. Blesser quelqu'un ou se retrouver en cage.

Il a baissé les yeux pour regarder ses mains avec culpabilité. '' - Je suis un loup-garou. '' Il a fini. _Et un lâche._ A-t-il ajouté mentalement. Il aurait dû lui dire la vérité, lui faire savoir qu'il était un meurtrier, la laisser fuir le danger qu'il représentait. Il n'a pas pu, il ne voulait pas affronter le regard d'horreur qu'il y aurait dans ses yeux.

Il a senti une main sur son menton. Ses doigts chauds et forts ont levé son visage. Il n'a pas ouvert les yeux au premier abord. Il ne voulait pas voir son dégoût. Il a senti ses lèvres douces l'embrasser et il a finalement ouvert les yeux sous le choc. Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Son sourire était magnifique, il semblait éclairer l'obscurité qui se trouvait dans son cœur.

Elle s'est déplacée loin de lui et il s'est senti perdu. Elle a regardé autour d'elle et brusquement, elle s'est transformée. Au lieu d'une belle femme, une magnifique louve se tenait devant lui. Grise... Mike l'a regardée dans les yeux et s'est avancé. Aucune crainte... pas même de surprise. Bien sûr, elle était une louve, mais pas mortelle, hors de contrôle et sauvage comme lui. Non, elle était forte, puissante, magnifique... parfaite.

Mike s'est approché d'elle en tendant une main. Il l'a glissée à travers sa fourrure, s'émerveillant de la texture. '' - Parfaite. '' Il a soufflé.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit**

Jasper l'a sentie avant de la voir réellement. Il a gémi à l'idée de devoir lui parler. Il comprenait intellectuellement qu'elle avait été blessée, qu'il l'avait trahie, mais son cœur lui disait que ce n'était pas une trahison, seulement le redressement de ce qui aurait dû être. Il aurait dû se sentir coupable, mais au lieu de cela, il se sentait heureux, déterminé, protecteur... tous ses sentiments étaient pour Bella. Il ne ressentait réellement pas grand-chose pour Alice.

Il a attiré Bella à ses côtés. '' - Alice est ici. Je vais devoir lui parler. Va à La Push avec les autres. '' Il a senti monter la panique de Bella.

'' - Non ! '' A-t-elle dit bruyamment en s'écartant de lui. Jetant un regard partout autour d'elle avant de repérer Alice.

Jasper a attiré Bella plus près de lui. Il pouvait sentir la colère d'Alice et il n'allait pas la laisser nuire à sa compagne.

'' - S'il te plaît, Bella, fais-moi confiance. Elle est en colère et je ne veux pas qu'elle passe sa colère sur toi. Si tu restes ici, elle va se concentrer sur toi au lieu de le faire sur moi. Je suis celui contre qui elle doit être en colère. Je suis celui qui a laissé durer notre relation trop longtemps. J'aurais dû y mettre fin depuis des années, quand j'ai réalisé que je ne l'aimais pas comme elle m'aimait, la première fois que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas son compagnon, mais je ne suis pas désolé. Cela m'a conduit à toi. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella l'a regardé, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Jasper était blessé qu'elle ne semblait pas lui faire confiance. Il s'est intérieurement dit qu'elle n'avait pas son don. La seule chose qu'elle avait, c'était deux petits jours d'amour avec lui, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il fasse ses preuves à ses yeux. Il a posé doucement sa paume sur sa joue et a projeté l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle a haleté devant l'intensité de celui-ci. Il l'a attirée plus près et l'a embrassée. Son baiser était ferme et exigeant, alors qu'il essayait de montrer ses émotions par son toucher.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. Ce n'est pas seulement dû à un sortilège, ni à la traction d'accouplement. C'est une profonde connexion de l'âme. C'est moi qui te regardais tout ce temps et qui ai vu qui tu es vraiment. Je t'aimais, mais je ne me suis pas permis de le reconnaître jusqu'à ce que j'y sois forcé. J'étais attiré par ta beauté, je ressentais l'amour que tu avais pour ceux qui t'entouraient, j'appréciais ton humour et j'admirais ta force. Je t'aime Isabella Swan et à présent que je t'ai, rien ne va m'éloigner de toi. Pas nos ex, pas les Volturi ni personne au monde. Tu es à moi et je garde ce qui est à moi. '' Jasper a dit en l'attirant plus près de lui.

Il savait qu'Alice pouvait l'entendre, il espérait que cela lui ferait tout comprendre, mais la seule chose qu'il sentait venir d'elle, c'était de la colère et un sentiment de trahison. Il avait besoin que Bella s'éloigne d'ici. Il s'est éloigné d'elle en regardant dans ses yeux. Elle avait peur, mais elle avait pris sa décision. Elle lui a donné un dernier baiser et s'est retournée pour rejoindre les autres.

Jasper a senti Alice marcher jusqu'à ses côtés, mais il n'a pas fait attention à elle alors qu'il regardait Bella s'entasser dans la voiture avec les autres. Leurs yeux ne se sont pas quittés l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus se voir tous les deux. Il a soupiré profondément et s'est tourné vers Alice. Il a été surpris quand elle a sauté sur lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassant farouchement. Jasper l'a repoussée et s'est essuyé la bouche avec dégoût.

'' - Ne refais jamais ça ! '' Il a grogné.

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement alors qu'elle prenait avec fureur une respiration dont elle n'avait pas besoin, puis elle a coupé son souffle dans un effort pour se contrôler. '' - Tu es à moi, Jasper Hale ! '' Elle a grogné.

Jasper s'est levé de toute sa hauteur en la fusillant du regard. '' - Je suis Jasper Whitlock et je ne suis pas le tien. Je n'ai jamais été tien. Ne t'y trompe pas, je t'ai permis de faire ce que tu voulais avec moi pendant toutes ces années. Je l'ai fait parce que je ne m'en souciais vraiment pas. '' Il s'est avancé vers elle, désormais réellement furieux.

'' - Tu ne me connais pas, je ne t'ai pas laissée me connaître. Je ne voulais pas que tu me connaisses, je t'ai donc laissée faire ce que tu voulais. Ne me pousse pas à bout, Alice, tu n'aimerais pas ce qui arriverait. '' Jasper a grogné, ses mains s'enfonçant dans ses épaules. Il a pu sentir son excitation et a vu un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il l'a repoussée rudement avec dégoût et lui a tourné le dos. Il pouvait sentir son désir. Il a commencé à s'éloigner, il en avait fini avec cette conversation. Il a senti ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il a grogné bruyamment. Il l'a poussée loin de lui et l'a jetée sur le sol. Elle s'est mise à rire.

'' - Je t'ai finalement poussé à bout. Tu ne m'as jamais réellement montré ton vrai toi. '' Elle s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers lui en lui parlant d'une voix railleuse. '' - Je ne voulais pas d'un homme faible qui me laissait tout diriger. Je voulais cet homme... fort... déterminé et tellement sexy. '' Elle ponctuait ses paroles en poussant un doigt contre sa poitrine. '' - Les choses que tu m'as laissées faire... '' Elle a ri d'un air moqueur.

Il a saisi sa main. '' - Cet homme n'a jamais voulu de toi. Je ne veux pas être cruel, Alice, une partie du temps que nous avons passé ensemble était agréable... mais c'est terminé. '' Jasper a dit.

Le sourire d'Alice a quitté son visage et elle lui a lancé un regard furieux. Elle a retiré sa main de la sienne avec fureur. '' - J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce que tu ressens pour elle n'est seulement que le résultat d'un sort qui a mal tourné ! Tu m'aimes ! Je suis celle qui t'a sauvé ! '' Alice lui a dit avec irritation.

'' - Non, tu as essayé de m'enchaîner. Tu as essayé de me manipuler, mais tu ne m'as jamais réellement aimé. Je suis un empathe, je sais quelles sont les émotions réelles, Alice. Ce que tu ressentais pour moi n'était seulement que le besoin de dominer. Tu voulais te sentir puissante, contrôler le Dieu de la guerre. Tu voulais me contrôler parce que tu te sentais tellement hors de contrôle dans ta propre vie. '' Il a fait une pause quand il a senti que ses paroles avaient fait mouche. Il était temps que les secrets sortent au grand jour, il était temps qu'elle leur fasse face.

'' - C'est ma compagne, Alice. Tu ne peux pas te mettre au milieu de cela. Tu trouveras ton propre compagnon. '' Jasper lui a dit plus doucement. Il ne pouvait pas être cruel à ce sujet. Il savait ce que c'était qu'être seul.

'' - Quand ? Tanya l'attend depuis des siècles ! '' Alice a crié. '' - Je l'aimais réellement, Jazz. '' Elle a terminé plus doucement.

Jasper n'a rien dit alors qu'elle continuait. '' - Il était tellement fort et compatissant. Un phare dans la tempête quand je me suis réveillée. Il m'a donné de l'espoir, m'a aidée à réaliser que je pouvais contrôler mes pulsions pour le sang humain. Mais aujourd'hui... '' Alice s'est étranglée. '' - Comment un homme aussi compatissant peut-il autant haïr Bella ? Je n'arrive même pas à la haïr et pourtant elle t'a pris à moi ! '' Elle a pleuré.

'' - Je ne sais pas, Alice. C'est peut-être son éducation. Carlisle nous a dit que son père était un homme dur, plein de préjugés et de jugements bien tranchés. Peut-être que cela a plus déteint sur lui que nous ne le pensions. '' Jasper a dit, ressentant un peu de compassion pour la femme. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était secrètement amoureuse de Carlisle. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Cela ne l'avait jamais inquiété. Carlisle, quels que soient ses défauts, aimait réellement Esmé.

'' - Je ressens quelque chose pour toi, Jazz, cela pourrait être de l'amour. Nous pourrions être bien ensemble. '' Alice a dit en le regardant avec nostalgie. '' - Tu m'as toujours excitée. '' Elle a terminé avec un sourire grivois.

''- Je suis désolé, Alice. '' Il lui a dit. Il était désolé qu'elle soit blessée et solitaire, mais il ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle voulait, avec Bella il pouvait être lui-même.

Alice a hoché la tête. '' - Carlisle et Esmé ont appelé Volterra. Edward est parti pour l'Alaska. Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que Rose et Emmett vont faire, ils s'estompent dans mes visions. Je n'arrive pas à voir les résultats. J'ai seulement su que tu serais ici parce que j'ai eu des trous dans mes visions qui m'ont montré cet endroit. Peter est à la recherche de Renée, mais apparemment, elle a eu vent de ce qui était arrivé et elle est en route pour venir ici, dis à Peter, qu'il n'a plus besoin de s'en occuper. Les Volturi vont être en effervescence. Ils vont apporter toute la garde à Washington. Je ne peux pas voir le résultat à cause des métamorphes et des sorcières. Je vais aller en Alaska. Je ne suis pas une combattante, Jazz et je ne vais pas pouvoir être autour de toi et de Bella, mais si j'obtiens la moindre vision utile, je vais t'appeler. '' Jasper pouvait sentir la souffrance et la solitude d'Alice, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la réconforter. Elle a commencé à se retourner, mais elle s'est arrêtée et l'a regardé avec tristesse. Il a senti un amour sincère venir d'elle. Il avait senti tellement rarement cette émotion venir d'elle et dirigé dans sa direction.

'' - Je suis égoïste et je devais essayer de te retenir Jazz, mais j'ai toujours su que je ne te méritais pas. '' A-t-elle dit tristement.

'' - Non, Alice, tu mérites plus. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime. '' Jasper lui a dit. Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Alice a étouffé un sanglot. '' - Dis à Bella que... à terme je vais lui pardonner. ''

Jasper avait envie de lui crier dessus. Bella n'avait pas besoin de son pardon, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, mais il s'est retenu. Il voulait réellement mettre fin à cette conversation. Il ressentait l'absence de sa compagne et ne ressentait seulement qu'un peu de sympathie pour Alice. Il l'avait utilisée comme elle l'avait utilisé. Ce n'était pas une relation saine et cela ne méritait pas tout ce mélodrame. Jasper a hoché la tête.

Alice a commencé à s'éloigner. Jasper craignait de laisser échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement, mais l'a gardé en lui alors qu'il commençait à se mettre à courir vers La Push.

* * *

Bella continuait de regarder Mike et Leah. Celle-ci avait le visage enfoui dans le cou de Mike et il la tenait contre lui. C'était tellement étrange. C'était Mike... le garçon qui l'avait suivie partout. Le garçon qui était sorti avec Jessica Stanley. Il tenait Leah et la réconfortait.

Leah ne laissait personne l'approcher. Elle avait été brusque avec eux... furieuse. Elle avait été assez gentille avec Bella, Angela et Seth, mais elle était sarcastique envers Paul et ne voulait pas du tout parler à Jasper. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la réconforte, elle leur avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié et là, elle trouvait du réconfort dans la force de quelqu'un dont Bella n'avait même jamais su qu'il avait de la force à donner.

Bella a tourné les yeux vers Seth. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de cela, mais n'avait pas dit quoi que ce soit. Bella comprenait ce sentiment, comment pourrait-il refuser un peu de bonheur à Leah ? Elle le méritait plus que quiconque.

Ils ont roulé jusqu'à la maison des Clearwater pour découvrir Jacob qui faisait les cent pas sur le porche et Charlie assis sur une chaise. Bella a dégluti, ayant préféré que Jasper soit présent. Non, a-t-elle pensé, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle soit seule pour faire face à son père en premier.

Elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion cependant, parce que Jacob s'est précipité sur eux. '' - Il était temps ! Le conseil a décidé de vous permettre de rester. Ils ont tout dit à Charlie. Le traité a été brisé et Billy a déclaré que Charlie avait besoin de tout savoir. Si le suceur de sang doit apporter d'autres sangsues, alors Charlie avait besoin de le savoir pour nous aider à empêcher que Forks ne devienne une zone d'alimentation pour les vampires. '' Jacob leur a dit.

Bella a regardé Jacob, la bouche béante. Comment pouvait-il donner autant d'informations en si peu de phrases et si peu de crainte ? Il parlait d'une guerre dans sa ville natale. Savait-il que des gens pourraient être blessés ? Et ils avaient mis son père pour éteindre le feu ! Bella a commencé à se mettre en colère, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse rien dire, Paul s'est mis à rire bruyamment en poussant des cris de joie.

Bella s'est tournée vers lui avec incrédulité, même Leah souriait.

'' - Essaye de comprendre, Bella. Bien sûr, je préférerais être loin de Sam et nous serions partis avec ton compagnon et toi... mais être séparée de la meute aurait été tellement douloureux... Si c'était même possible... '' Leah lui a dit sans jamais quitter les bras de Mike qui l'encerclaient.

Bella s'est demandée si Mike savait tout. Est-ce que Léah lui avait tout expliqué ? '' Il semblait bien le prendre si c'était le cas.

'' - Isabella Swan ! Je veux te parler ! '' Charlie a dit en se mettant debout. Oooh, merde ! Bella se sentait comme une enfant se préparant à être punie. Elle l'a suivi alors qu'il s'éloignait du groupe en essayant d'ignorer les ricanements de Paul et de Jacob.

'' - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce qui se passait ? Que tu étais en danger... lorsque tu t'es cassée la jambe, tu as été blessée par un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? '' Il a demandé.

Bella ne pouvait pas parler, elle a hoché la tête. '' - Bon sang, Bella ! '' Charlie a crié.

'' - Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, tu m'aurais fait partir. Tu m'aurais renvoyée en Arizona. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward et te le dire t'aurait mis en danger ! '' Bella a crié.

'' - J'étais déjà en danger, Bella. Encore plus en danger parce que je ne savais rien. Si j'avais su, j'aurais peut-être pu me protéger moi-même. J'aurais pu demander de l'aide aux métamorphes. Combien de fois ai-je été dans les bois rechercher les animaux qui étaient censés avoir attaqué les randonneurs ? '' Charlie a commencé à faire les cent pas.

'' - Tu n'étais pas seul, les loups étaient là pour te protéger. '' A murmuré Bella.

'' - Qu'allais-tu donc faire Bella ? Épouser Edward puis obtenir de lui qu'il te transforme et après ? Falsifier ton décès ? Me laisser pleurer ? '' Charlie a demandé, une véritable souffrance dans la voix.

'' - Je ne voulais pas faire cela. Je voulais te le dire, mais cela t'aurait mis sur la liste noire des Volturi. Je voulais seulement ne pas te mettre en danger, papa. Je ne voulais pas te quitter. '' Bella lui a dit, les larmes aux yeux.

'' - J'étais en danger, Bella ! Je suis en danger ! Combien d'autres choses m'as-tu caché ? '' Charlie lui a demandé, de la frustration dans la voix.

'' - Qu'est-ce que Jacob t'a dit ? '' Bella a demandé en se mordant la lèvre.

'' - Il a dit que tu avais lancé un sort qui avait rendu fou Edward. Edward a tué Sue. '' Charlie s'est tu et Bella a pu voir la souffrance dans ses yeux. Elle avait soupçonné qu'il avait des sentiments pour Sue. '' - Il a dit qu'il y allait avoir une grande guerre entre les vampires et les loups de La Push. Il va y avoir une réunion du conseil demain soir pour forger un traité avec Jasper. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, ni ce que Jasper vient faire là-dedans, ne devrait-il pas être du côté de son frère ? Je suppose qu'il n'est pas réellement son frère... '' Charlie s'est tu et a ensuite secoué la tête. '' - Jacob voulait que je te glisse un mot en sa faveur, mais pour être franc, je pense qu'il me cache des choses. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Bella. ''

Donc Jacob ne lui avait pas dit que Jasper était son compagnon et avait même essayé d'obtenir l'aide de son père pour la pousser vers lui. Bella a froncé les sourcils d'agacement. Il était temps de tout dire à son père. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas tout approuver, mais il avait besoin de connaître la vérité.

'' - Je vais tout te dire depuis le début. '' Bella lui a dit en le conduisant jusqu'à un arbre tombé où ils se sont tous les deux assis alors qu'elle commençait son récit.

* * *

Bella et Charlie se sont de nouveau dirigés vers la maison des Clearwater. Charlie était en colère contre elle pour lui avoir caché autant de choses.

'' - Je ne l'aurais peut-être pas accepté, Bella, mais tu aurais tout de même dû me dire la vérité. Même te disputer avec moi s'il le fallait, mais je méritais de savoir la vérité ! '' Charlie lui avait dit. Bella avait acquiescé et lui avait promis de ne plus avoir de secrets pour lui. Terminé les mensonges.

Bella a été surprise de voir, non seulement Jasper dans la cour devant la maison des Clearwater, mais également Emmett et Rosalie.

'' - Bella ours ! '' Emmett a crié avant de plonger sur elle pour l'étreindre en la privant d'air. Belle a frappé son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche sa prise joyeusement. Emmett l'a finalement reposée et Bella s'est retournée, voulant se rendre près de Jasper. Elle l'a vu debout devant son père.

Il lui a tendu la main. '' - Bonjour Chef Swan, je vous demande officiellement la permission de faire la cour à votre fille. '' Il a dit. Le visage de Bella est devenu rouge vif et elle a entendu des rires et des ricanements venir du groupe autour d'elle. Bella a retenu son souffle tandis que Charlie étudiait Jasper. Elle allait se battre contre son père s'il le fallait, mais elle espérait vraiment qu'il accepterait Jasper.

'' - Vas-tu la garder en sécurité ? Vas-tu la faire passer avant toi ? Et pour Alice, je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble tous les deux ? '' Charlie a demandé en étudiant l'homme en face de lui.

'' - Alice et moi avons rompu. Je vais la protéger de toutes les forces et elle est déjà tellement au-dessus de moi. Je suis un monstre et elle est un ange. '' Jasper a dit avec émotion. Bella a soupiré, soulagé qu'il ait rompu avec Alice, mais se demandant pourquoi s'était-il qualifié de monstre devant son père ?

Charlie a hoché la tête. '' - Tous les hommes sont des monstres d'une certaine façon. Peu le reconnaissent. Je pense que tu l'aimes. Je te donne ma permission, mais si tu lui fais du mal, souviens-toi que j'ai un fusil. On m'a dit qu'une arme ne tuerait pas un vampire, mais cela te fera probablement un mal de chien. '' Charlie lui a dit et a commencé à se diriger vers sa voiture.

'' - Je dois me rendre au bureau et m'occuper de certaines choses. Je vais venir ici demain pour la réunion du conseil et je m'attends à ce que tu rentres à la maison ce soir, Bella. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Bella a couru dans les bras de Jasper. Comment pouvait-il lui avoir autant manqué en un si court laps de temps ? Elle était heureuse que son père l'accepte, mais a été un peu triste qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle rentre à la maison dans la soirée. Elle voulait rester à La Push avec... son clan. C'était drôle de penser à Angela et Leah de cette façon, mais elle commençait vraiment à le faire.

Jasper l'a embrassée profondément puis l'a laissée se retourner dans ses bras. Elle a fait face à Emmett et Rosalie. Emmett lui souriait largement et Rosalie regardait ses ongles avec agacement. Un léger doute est entré dans son esprit. Rose était-elle là seulement pour Emmett ?

'' - Hummm... Vous avez donc probablement découvert que j'étais une sorcière, à présent ? '' Leur a-t-elle demandé, inquiète de leur réaction.

Le sourire d'Emmett est resté. Rosalie a baissé sa main et a regardé Bella. '' - Tu es une sorcière et je suis une salope. Ensemble, nous allons enseigner aux Volturi qu'il ne faut pas venir nous chercher ! '' Rosalie a dit avec un sourire éclairant son magnifique visage. Elle s'est avancée et a posé une main sur l'épaule de Bella.

'' - Nous serons avec toi jusqu'au bout, Bella. Nous t'aimons, ma sœur ! '' A-t-elle dit en reculant pour être simplement enlevé par Emmett qui a fièrement dit à tous : '' - C'est ma femme ! ''

Bella a été un peu surprise, mais très heureuse alors qu'elle appuyait son dos contre la poitrine de Jasper.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf**

'' - Je te remercie de me laisser rester ici, Leah. '' Angela a dit à la jeune fille affligée. '' - Où est Mike ? '' A-t-elle ajouté d'un ton embarrassé. Leah était remplie de tellement de chagrins et la seule fois où elle avait vu l'ombre même d'un sourire avait été quand elle était avec Mike.

Angela avait du mal à concilier le garçon qu'elle connaissait avec celui qui était venu à La Push avec eux. Il n'avait même pas regardé Bella. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait un énorme béguin pour elle. Il était resté près de Leah, son attitude bon enfant semblant la calmer. Il s'était occupé de tous les préparatifs de l'enterrement de la mère de Leah avec une grâce qu'Angela ne savait pas qu'il possédait. Il ne semblait pas avoir une confiance naturelle, mais son amour pour Leah avait révélé une forte détermination en lui. Il n'avait tout simplement pas accepté la moindre discussion de la part de personne pendant qu'il essayait d'aplanir les difficultés pour Leah.

Angela avait eu des doutes quand elle avait tout d'abord découvert que Leah s'était imprégnée de Mike, mais plus elle les avait vus ensemble, plus elle avait été soulagée que Leah ait quelqu'un de son côté.

'' - Mike est rentré chez lui. Il va expliquer les choses à son père. '' Leah a dit avec un sourire triste, mais un peu mystérieux.

Angela voulait la mettre sur le gril pour avoir plus d'informations. Elle voulait parler et rire de leurs petits amis respectifs, mais elle ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment bien Leah. Elle sentait un lien entre elles, mais il ne cachait pas le fait que la jeune fille était en deuil de sa mère, était effrayée par sa tribu et son imprégnation encore toute récente. Angela ne savait pas par où commencer.

'' - Hé, ma mère m'a donné un livre de sortilèges. Nous devrions peut-être y jeter un coup d'œil ? '' Angela a demandé. Même si elle pensait qu'elle aurait dû avoir peur en découvrant qu'elle était une sorcière qui avait lancé un sort qui avait mal tourné, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle était une sorcière et était excitée d'avoir tout à apprendre à ce sujet.

Leah lui a donné un sourire triste. '' - Maman a laissé également quelques livres. Elle essayait toujours de me montrer, mais je ne voulais pas apprendre. ''

'' - Je vois. '' A dit Angela en se sentant coupable. Elle a regardé autour d'elle pour trouver quelque chose pour briser cette situation tendue. Ses yeux ont parcouru la pièce avant de découvrir une armoire verrouillée.

'' - Hé, c'est l'armoire à liqueurs ? '' Angela a demandé, un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur son visage.

'' - Heu, ouais... '' A déclaré Leah avec un froncement de sourcils sur le visage.

* * *

Bella était tendue alors qu'ils se garaient devant la maison. Elle espérait que Charlie n'était plus en colère. Elle comprenait son point de vue. Elle aurait détesté cela s'il avait gardé des secrets potentiellement dangereux envers elle, mais il devait comprendre qu'elle l'avait fait pour sa sécurité. Il y avait des lois !

'' - Aller, ma chérie, ton père n'est pas en colère. '' Jasper lui a dit en tirant sur son bras pour la sortir de ses pensées. Bella lui a souri. Comment cela était-il possible qu'elle ait l'impression qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis des années et non pas depuis quelques jours ? Il s'est penché et l'a embrassée légèrement.

'' - Que dirais-tu d'aller se garer simplement quelque part ? '' A-t-elle dit, voulant plus de baisers. Elle l'a vu sourire et son doigt est venu caresser le côté de sa mâchoire. Bella a fermé les yeux et s'est penchée vers son toucher.

Brusquement, sa main a disparu et Bella a froncé les sourcils à la perte de contact. '' - Nous ne pouvons pas éviter cette confrontation, chérie. '' Il a dit en sortant de son camion. Bella a laissé échapper un soupir de frustration, mais l'a suivi.

Charlie a ouvert la porte avant qu'ils ne puissent frapper. '' - Bonsoir Jasper. Entre Bella. '' Charlie a dit alors qu'il les laissait entrer dans la maison. Ils l'ont suivi et Bella a été un peu surprise que Charlie les conduise dans la salle à manger au lieu d'aller dans le salon. Elle a été encore plus surprise de découvrir la table mise. Elle a regardé Charlie avec perplexité.

'' - Je voulais te préparer le dîner, Bella. Je voulais un dernier repas avec ma petite fille. '' Ses yeux trahissaient une tristesse qui l'a choquée.

Brusquement, cela l'a durement frappée, toutes ces choses qui pourraient éventuellement mal se passer. L'un d'entre eux pourrait mourir dans la bataille à venir. Les Volturi pourraient exiger sa mort en raison de ses connaissances. Elle pourrait être transformée et être obligée de le quitter en raison de son désir d'avoir son sang. Les larmes sont montées à ses yeux, mais elle ne les a pas laissées tomber.

'' - Tu n'as pas fait la cuisine n'est-ce pas ? '' Elle avait essayé de plaisanter, mais c'est sorti d'une voix un peu étouffée.

Charlie a eu l'air un peu gêné. '' - Hé bien, d'une certaine façon, j'ai acheté une boîte de ces lasagnes surgelées. La seule chose que j'avais à faire, c'était de les mettre dans le four, pas vrai ? J'ai mis la minuterie de sorte que cela devrait être bientôt prêt. ''

'' - Hum... Je vais aller vérifier cela. '' Bella a dit, ayant besoin d'un moment pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Elle s'est dirigée vers le four en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle a ouvert la porte du four pour s'apercevoir que Charlie ne l'avait pas réellement allumé. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Bella a pensé qu'elle pourrait simplement allumer le four, mais le dîner ne serait pas prêt avant des heures. Elle pourrait peut-être improviser rapidement quelque chose d'autre ?

Elle s'est dirigée vers la salle à manger et les deux hommes l'ont regardée, l'amour se manifestant dans les deux paires d'yeux fixés sur elle, seulement il était différent pour chacun d'eux. Bella a senti ses larmes gênantes la menacer à nouveau.

'' - Tu as oublié d'allumer le four, Charlie. '' Bella lui a dit avec un petit rire. Charlie a eu l'air honnêtement gêné.

'' - Cela prendra quelques heures si je commence à préparer les lasagnes maintenant, mais je peux préparer autre chose si tu as faim ? '' Bella lui a demandé.

'' - Je voulais te préparer le dîner, Bells. '' Charlie a dit d'un air mécontent.

'' - Que diriez-vous si j'allais vous chercher une pizza à tous les deux ? Cela vous donnera le temps de parler tous les deux. '' Jasper a demandé.

Bella n'en était pas si convaincue. Elle avait souvent du mal à parler avec Charlie. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étant à l'aise avec les mots. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de protester cependant car Jasper l'a embrassée sur les cheveux et s'est dirigé vers la porte sans attendre son approbation. Elle l'a suivi des yeux, un peu irritée par son autoritarisme.

'' - Hum, Bells, je ne suis pas doué pour cela, mais... '' Charlie a balbutié pendant une minute et Bella a eu pitié de lui, elle l'a conduit à la table et l'a fait asseoir. Bella est allée à la cuisine et en est revenue avec une tasse de café pour chacun d'eux.

'' - Je ne le suis pas non plus, papa, mais je pense que nous devons parler. '' Bella lui a dit avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. '' - Savais-tu que maman était une sorcière ? '' Elle a demandé, plongeant directement dans le vif du sujet. Elle a vu sa main se serrer sur sa tasse.

'' - Non, je n'en avais aucune idée. '' Charlie a détourné les yeux. '' - Cela explique beaucoup de choses. Quand tu me l'as dit, je... cela a apporté beaucoup de souvenirs. À présent je sais pourquoi Renée m'a quitté. J'aurais simplement aimé qu'elle me dise la vérité. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était une sorcière, elle ne m'a jamais dit que tu pourrais être chassée par les Volturi. Si j'avais connu le danger pour elle et toi, je n'aurais pas été aussi catégorique en refusant de quitter Forks. Je serais parti avec vous, je vous aurais gardées en lieu sûr. Elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. Elle ne m'a pas donné une seule chance et m'a laissé seul pendant toutes ces années, loin de ma femme et de ma fille. Me laissant pour me garder en sécurité... mais seul. '' A-t-il dit tristement.

'' - Je suis désolée, papa. '' Bella a dit doucement.

'' - C'est pourquoi je suis tellement en colère, Bella. Tu avais l'intention de me laisser à nouveau. Tu ne me faisais pas non plus suffisamment confiance pour me dire la vérité, tu allais simplement me laisser seul encore une fois en me faisant croire que tu étais morte. '' Charlie a dit.

Bella n'a pas pu le supporter et s'est levée pour l'embrasser. Cela a été maladroit au début, mais leur amour a fait fondre leur rigidité et Charlie lui a rendu son étreinte.

'' - Promets-moi, Bells. Promets-moi que tu ne partiras pas sans me dire la vérité. '' Charlie l'a suppliée.

'' - Je te le promets. '' Bella lui a dit avant de faire un pas en arrière. Elle s'est essuyée les yeux et s'est assise à la table, prenant son café entre ses mains tremblantes.

Charlie a pris une gorgée de son café avant de parler à nouveau. '' - Jasper dit qu'il veut que tu restes sur la réserve. Il dit que ce sera plus sûr pour toi. ''

Bella a levé les yeux avec surprise. Jasper n'avait pas discuté avec elle. Elle voulait être avec Angela et Leah, mais elle ne savait pas si elle voulait quitter Charlie. Elle savait que Jasper irait n'importe où, quel que soit l'endroit où elle voudrait aller, elle n'était donc pas inquiète qu'il la quitte. Charlie la laisserait-il partir ?

'' - Je pense qu'il a raison, Bells. Je ne peux pas te protéger autant que tu as besoin de l'être. '' Charlie a dit avec un froncement de sourcils.

Elle l'a étudié. Serait-il ici sans elle ni Jasper près de lui ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre. '' - Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas également sur la réserve ? Je suis certain que Billy serait heureux de t'accueillir chez lui. '' Bella a dit en espérant qu'il le ferait. Ce serait beaucoup plus sûr pour lui.

Charlie a souri tristement. '' - Je ne peux pas quitter ma ville, Bells. Je suis le chef de la police, je suis celui qui est censé protéger ma ville. Il va y avoir énormément de hummm... activité surnaturelle et je vais avoir besoin de rester ici pour essayer de... garder mes administrés en sécurité. '' Il lui a dit.

'' - Tu pourrais rester à La Push et te présenter tout de même tous les jours au travail. '' Elle a insisté. Cela ne le garderait pas totalement en sécurité, mais elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux s'il était sur la réserve pendant la nuit.

'' - Je te promets de prendre souvent des nouvelles et je veux également que tu m'appelles. Nous pourrions peut-être nous retrouver tous les vendredis soir pour le dîner aussi longtemps que nous pouvons le faire en toute sécurité ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Bella a été déçue qu'il n'ait pas accepté son offre, mais elle a compris. Il avait besoin d'être ici. Elle a hoché la tête et a gardé sa peur pour elle-même. Ils venaient seulement de s'installer un silence gênant quand ils ont entendu un coup sur la porte.

Bella a répondu pour découvrir un Jasper souriant et portant deux pizzas.

* * *

'' - Alors Emily était ta cousine ? '' Angela s'est exclamée de surprise.

Leah a hoché la tête et a pris une autre boisson. '' - Ma vie a été un énorme tas de vieilles merdes. '' A-t-elle dit d'un ton sarcastique.

Angela a eu un petit rire à cela et a pris une autre boisson.

'' - C'est comment d'être un métamorphe ? '' Angela a demandé avec curiosité.

''- C'est nul ! '' Leah a dit. ''- Cela a ruiné ma vie. J'ai perdu mon petit ami, ma meilleure amie, mon père et maintenant ma mère. ''

Angela s'est levée et a trébuché vers la jeune fille, la tirant dans une étreinte. '' - J'aimerais pouvoir améliorer tout cela pour toi. '' A-t-elle dit en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Leah.

'' - Hé, nous pourrions peut-être trouver un sort qui ferait en sorte que tu n'aies plus besoin de te transformer. '' Angela a dit en se levant et en sortant le livre que sa mère lui avait donné.

Leah l'a regardée avec une certaine appréhension. Voulait-elle arrêter de se transformer ? Hier, elle aurait dit oui sans hésiter. À présent... Comment allait-elle protéger son frère ? Son clan ? Mike ?

Voulait-elle réellement protéger tout le monde ou était-ce le regard dans les yeux de Mike quand il l'avait vue sous sa forme de louve ? Leah a frissonné, le regard qu'il lui avait donné lui avait fait oublier l'horreur que la transformation avait faite de sa vie. Il l'avait fait réfléchir à la puissance et à la liberté qu'elle ressentait quand elle courait sous sa forme de loup. Il lui avait fait oublier l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait d'être sous le contrôle de Sam. Mike était un loup-garou, même sans que ce soit la pleine lune, elle pouvait sentir la sauvagerie qu'il y avait en lui. Elle avait senti une réponse à son appel en elle et cela l'avait enchantée.

'' - Non... '' A déclaré Leah, sortant Angela de sa recherche effrénée dans l'ouvrage.

Angela a fait la moue. '' - Je voulais lancer un sort. ''

Leah a eu un petit rire, puis s'est arrêtée brusquement, étonnée du son venant d'elle. Elle avait pouffé de rire. Leah a regardé le verre en face d'elle. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Angela discuter avec elle en buvant ?

'' - Nous pourrions peut-être jeter un petit sort ? '' Leah a dit, se choquant elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais voulu jeter de sort auparavant. Elle avait résisté aux enseignements de sa mère, elle avait voulu une vie normale. _Cela n'allait jamais arriver maintenant, elle pourrait tout aussi bien accepter son étrangeté._ A-t-elle pensé amèrement.

Angela a crié de joie et a commencé à feuilleter le livre à nouveau. Elle a commencé à rire et Leah a regardé par-dessus son épaule avec curiosité. Elle a commencé à lire le sort qu'Angela regardait.

'' - Pas question ! '' Leah a dit avec véhémence. '' - J'ai déjà ce stupide tatouage. Je ne veux pas me faire piéger dans une autre meute ! ''

'' - Hé bien, celui-ci serait un lien plus puissant. Ne serait-il pas agréable de ne plus avoir à écouter Sam ? '' Angela lui a demandé d'un air alléchant.

Leah a été tentée, mais les sorts ne fonctionnaient pas toujours de la façon dont vous vous l'attendiez et sans les conseils de sa mère, elle n'était tout simplement pas sûre d'elle. Cependant, il serait tout de même agréable de ne plus être sous la domination de Sam. C'était peut-être dû à l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé, mais elle s'est sentie céder. '' - Nous avons besoin de Bella pour le jeter avec nous. '' Elle a dit.

Angela a battu des mains avec enthousiasme. '' - Nous pouvons aller chez elle pour le faire. ''

'' - Nous sommes trop ivres pour conduire. '' Leah lui a dit. À vrai dire, elle n'était pas aussi ivre qu'Angela. Elle avait bu suffisamment avec la meute pour développer une espèce de tolérance. Elle avait la tête qui tournait un peu, mais rien de plus. Angela, d'un autre côté n'avait, de toute évidence, pas l'habitude de boire et était pratiquement en train de tituber.

Au lieu de la décourager cependant, cela a semblé l'exciter davantage. '' - Je vais appeler Paul. '' Elle a dit en sortant son téléphone portable.

Leah a soupiré d'agacement. Elle a pris le livre d'Angela et a étudié le sort dont la jeune fille avait parlé. Elle a regardé le symbole avec un choc. Sa mère avait ce tatouage sur son épaule. Ce ne serait peut-être pas mauvais de lancer ce sort. Elle a regardé le titre : « Marquage de clan ». Hummm.

'' - Il arrive. '' Angela a dit alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Leah. Elles ont étudié le sort pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'entendre Paul frapper à la porte. Leah a levé les yeux au ciel et s'est battue pour s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un peu drôle de voir ce coureur de jupons de Paul si désespérément amoureux. Angela a bondi pour aller répondre à la porte.

'' - Très bien, nous devons aller à la maison de Bella. '' Leah a dit en interrompant bruyamment leur baiser. Elle ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle toute la nuit. Elle était certaine que Paul n'allait pas quitter Angela de sitôt.

Elle a conduit jusqu'à Forks alors que Paul et Angela flirtaient à côté d'elle. C'était réellement irritant. D'une certaine façon, elle aurait aimé que Seth soit réveillé pour qu'il vienne avec eux au lieu d'avoir dû demander à Quil de venir le surveiller. Elle a conduit un peu plus vite que ce qu'elle aurait dû. Paul aurait dû conduire, après tout elle avait bu. Paul n'avait pas cru son mensonge toutefois, il la connaissait trop bien.

Leah a été extrêmement heureuse quand elle s'est garée dans l'allée des Swan. '' - Nous sommes arrivés. '' A-t-elle dit à haute voix en sortant de la voiture et en claquant la portière.

Elle a frappé à la porte de Bella et a attendu que les deux tourtereaux la rattrapent sur les marches. La porte s'est ouverte avant qu'ils n'y arrivent et Leah a plissé les yeux en voyant la sangsue debout là. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Bella est arrivée à côté de lui.

'' - Leah ? '' Bella a demandé avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir rire une Angela complètement ivre tenue par Paul qui l'embrassait.

Bella a secoué la tête et les a invités à entrer. En entrant, ils ont vu le Chef Swan assis à sa table et mangeant de la pizza. _Oh merde._ Leah a pensé, elle avait oublié que le père de Bella était le chef de la police. Elle s'est retournée pour essayer de sortir Angela de là.

'' - Hé, il y a encore de la pizza ? '' Paul a demandé à haute voix. Angela l'a suivi alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table et saisissait grossièrement une part. Angela a essayé d'agir comme si elle était sobre, mais cela lui a été impossible car elle a trébuché et a eu un petit rire. Leah a gémi, ils étaient réellement en difficulté.

Le chef Swan a soupiré tristement et a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. '' - Qui a conduit ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Euh... '' Leah voulait lui mentir et dire que c'était Paul, mais Angela a répondu avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

'' - C'est Leah. Paul a dit qu'il voulait m'embrasser. Paul a souri la bouche autour de sa pizza et l'a attirée proche de lui.

Leah a mis sa tête dans ses mains.

'' - Est-ce que tu as bu ? '' Le chef a demandé.

Leah ne voulait pas répondre à cette question.

'' - Hé papa, pourquoi ne commanderais-je pas quelques pizzas de plus ? Tu sais que Paul peut manger deux pizzas entières à lui tout seul. '' Bella a dit un peu fort.

Le chef a gardé les yeux sur Leah, mais a acquiescé.

'' - Nous avons ce sort génial que nous voulons essayer. '' Angela a dit quand elle a enlevé sa bouche à l'écart de celle de Paul. Leah n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. La jeune fille n'avait seulement que deux choses à l'esprit. Paul et sa magie.

'' - Quel sort ? '' Jasper a demandé.

Leah n'était pas certaine de vouloir lui répondre. Une sangsue avait tué sa mère. Certes, ce n'était pas celle-ci, mais quand on y regardait vraiment de plus près, si les Cullen n'étaient pas venus à Forks, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait changé, Sam serait toujours son petit ami, Emily sa meilleure amie et ses parents seraient encore en vie.

'' - Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois seulement, Leah Clearwater. Je sais que tu as traversé beaucoup, mais si cela se produit à nouveau, je vais entamer des poursuites, c'est compris ? '' Le chef a demandé.

Leah a hoché la tête, soulagée qu'il n'entame pas de poursuites dès maintenant.

Le chef a hoché la tête. '' - Vous deux, vous allez rester ici ce soir. Je ne veux pas que vous vous attiriez des ennuis... et ne buvez plus. '' Il lui a dit.

Encore une fois, Leah a hoché la tête. Sa mère n'était plus là pour l'engueuler, mais elle était pratiquement certaine que Sam le ferait s'il l'apprenait. Bella est revenue et a enroulé ses bras autour de Jasper.

'' - Ai-je entendu quelque chose au sujet de lancer un sort ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas essayé de jeter un sort en état d'ivresses toutes les deux. Rien de bon ne pourrait en sortir. '' Bella a dit en fronçant les sourcils.

Leah s'est raclée la gorge. '' - Non, nous avons besoin de toi pour le lancer. '' Elle a dit en lui tendant le livre et en lui montrant le sort. Jasper l'a lu par-dessus son épaule.

Leah les a regardés en se sentant un peu seule. Paul et Angela avaient pris un des fauteuils. Paul avait Angela sur ses genoux et ils chuchotaient tous les deux en s'embrassant. Jasper et Bella se tenaient côte à côte et même quand ils s'embrassaient, on pouvait pratiquement sentir la connexion entre eux.

'' - Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Bien sûr, vous allez devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez toutes les deux complètement sobres. Cela va te sortir de l'emprise de Sam et les avantages que vous soyez toutes les trois en mesure de communiquer par la pensée serait un atout supplémentaire. '' Jasper a dit finalement.

Paul s'est redressé. '' - Hé, pouvons-nous être inclus dans ce projet ? Je n'aime pas que Sam me donne des ordres. '' Paul a demandé.

Leah n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Paul avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le garder sur le droit chemin.

'' - Pas avec ce sortilège, mais il y en a peut-être un autre. '' Bella a dit.

Paul a été déçu, mais a haussé les épaules et est retourné embrasser Angela.

On a frappé à la porte et Bella est allée répondre. Leah s'est déplacée dans un coin en espérant que le chef allait oublier son cas.

'' - J'apporte de la nourriture. '' A dit une voix familière. Leah a levé les yeux, la joie éclairant son cœur en voyant le sourire enfantin sur le visage de Mike.

'' - Je t'aime, mec. '' Paul a dit en se levant et en embrassant Mike sur le front de manière espiègle avant de saisir une pizza. Mike l'a repoussé et a posé les pizzas sur la table avant de venir près d'elle. Sa main s'est levée pour caresser son visage. Elle l'a regardé dans les yeux en se demandant comment il pouvait la faire se sentir aussi féminine et belle. Elle s'est léchée les lèvres en espérant qu'il allait l'embrasser. Il a saisi son invitation et son cœur a manqué un battement.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix**

'' - Bonjour, Carlisle, puis-je entrer ? '' A demandé Charlie en essayant de dissimuler la colère profondément ancrée en lui pour cet homme. Il voulait des informations et le contrarier n'améliorerait pas la situation.

'' - Bien sûr, chef Swan. Puis-je vous donner quelque chose à boire ? '' A demandé Esmé avec un charmant sourire.

'' - Non, merci Madame Cullen. '' Charlie lui a dit alors qu'il suivait Carlisle.

'' - Je vais simplement vous laisser discuter tous les deux, alors. '' A-t-elle dit avec un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Carlisle l'a amené dans son bureau et lui a fait signe de s'asseoir dans un siège face à son bureau. Charlie a décliné l'offre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Carlisle le mettre sur la défensive.

'' - Je suis ici pour enquêter sur la mort de Sue Clearwater. Des témoins oculaires situent Edward sur la scène. '' Charlie lui a dit, ses yeux observant chacun des mouvements de Carlisle.

'' - Edward est en visite dans la famille en Alaska. '' Carlisle a dit calmement.

'' - C'est bien dommage, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'était un accident. Je suis certain que vous avez les fonds nécessaires pour engager un très bon avocat pour l'aider. '' Charlie a dit en se balançant légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre tout en regardant Carlisle. Ce petit enfoiré allait probablement embaucher un avocat suffisamment bon pour le sortir de ces accusations, mais Charlie ne pensait pas qu'il allait se présenter. D'après ce qu'il avait glané auprès des gens à qui il avait parlé, les vampires étaient un groupe tenu au secret et n'aimeraient pas que leurs problèmes sortent à l'air libre dans un tribunal humain. En réalité, il était ici pour obtenir autant d'informations qu'il le pourrait de Carlisle, secouer peut-être un peu sa cage, calmer les Quileutes pour les empêcher de vouloir chercher vengeance et d'être blessé.

'' - Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, Charlie, mais je suis certain que mon fils n'a rien à voir avec la mort de Madame Clearwater. Il est en Alaska depuis deux semaines. '' Carlisle lui a dit avec impassibilité.

Charlie a sifflé entre ses dents. '' - Ouah, tu es un bon menteur, Carlisle, mais j'ai beaucoup de témoins qui, non seulement le situent dans la zone, mais l'ont, en fait, vu jeter Sue contre un arbre. '' Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû donner cette information, mais il avait confiance en Jasper pour garder les jeunes filles en sécurité et les loups pouvaient très certainement se protéger eux-mêmes. Il voulait pousser Carlisle à bout.

'' - Les Quileutes ont une haine irrationnelle pour nous depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je suis certain que tout ce qui est arrivé était un accident qu'ils utilisent à leur avantage pour tenter de nous faire partir d'ici. '' Carlisle a dit avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Charlie avait un sourire dur sur son visage alors qu'il étudiait Carlisle. '' - Et tu connais beaucoup de choses au sujet des haines irrationnelles, pas vrai ? J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit au sujet de ma fille. Jasper a été très instructif. Je n'aime pas que tu traites ma fille de sorcière ni que tu la menaces. '' A-t-il dit calmement.

'' - À peine irrationnel. '' Carlisle a grogné. '' - Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait, si tu avais vu ce que j'ai dû faire, tu aurais tué ta fille avant qu'elle naisse. ''

Charlie a réprimé sa fureur. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que Carlisle lui en dise plus et il devait garder son sang-froid à présent que Carlisle avait un peu craqué. '' - Elle a eu un petit nombre de problèmes depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. Elle s'est enfuie, s'est blessée et a causé des ennuis, me mentant tout le temps. J'avais espéré que tu aurais une bonne influence sur elle, mais... '' Il a laissé sa phrase en suspens. '' - Je rejette la faute sur Angela. Depuis que Bella s'est liée d'amitié avec elle, elle est devenue de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Sais-tu qu'Angela est venue chez moi ivre morte l'autre soir ? Elle a demandé à cette pauvre Leah Clearwater de boire avec elle puis a demandé à Leah de la conduire chez nous alors qu'elle était complètement ivre. Angela baragouinait quelque chose à propos de sorts... ''

Charlie a passé une main dans ses cheveux comme un signe de lassitude. '' - Angela était également là le jour où Sue est morte. Je sens que cette jeune fille a plus à voir avec la mort de Sue qu'elle ne le laisse entendre. Je dois seulement parler avec Edward pour obtenir sa version sur ce qui est arrivé. ''

Charlie a étudié Carlisle, la plupart de ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité, mais il espérait que le baratin dont il l'avait entourée conduirait Carlisle à croire qu'il pourrait sympathiser avec sa façon de voir les choses et s'ouvrir à lui. Angela était une des jeunes filles les plus douces qu'il n'avait jamais connues et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle avait une bonne influence sur Bella. Edward d'un autre côté...

Carlisle a pianoté sur son bureau avec ses doigts. '' - Angela est une sorcière. '' Carlisle a finalement craché.

Charlie a décidé de jouer l'imbécile. '' - Hé bien, elle est un peu difficile, mais je suis certain qu'elle est tout simplement en phase de rébellion typique comme toutes les adolescentes. Elle est la fille d'un pasteur, elle est tout simplement en rébellion contre son père. Mais à part avoir une très légère mauvaise influence, elle est inoffensive. ''

'' - Inoffensive ? '' Carlisle a bafouillé en se levant. '' - Elle aurait été inoffensive si elle n'avait pas embrassé sa perversion. ''

'' - Sa perversion ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - La sorcellerie ! '' Carlisle a craché. '' - C'est très réel, Charlie. J'ai vu beaucoup de mal dans ma vie. Mais cela... ''

Charlie l'a regardé alors qu'il faisait les cent pas.

'' - Les choses telles que les sorcières n'existent pas, Carlisle. Ce n'est seulement qu'une adolescente en recherche d'attention. '' Charlie lui a dit.

'' - Les sorcières sont réelles, Charlie ! J'ai passé des siècles à essayer de les éradiquer ! '' Carlisle a déclaré, son visage éclairé par la fureur.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' Charlie a demandé.

''- Le pouvoir corrompt, Charlie. Je l'ai vu à maintes reprises. D'abord, cela commence doucement, puis elles commencent à lancer des sorts de plus en plus dangereux jusqu'à ce qu'elles commencent à faire du mal autour d'elles, mais elles sont tellement séduites par la puissance, qu'elles continuent à chercher à l'obtenir. C'est presque comme une addiction. J'avais espéré que Bella n'embrasse pas son côté sombre. Elle était tellement amoureuse d'Edward que j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait l'empêcher de faire cela. Elle doit mourir Charlie, à présent qu'elle a eu un avant-goût de la puissance, elle ne s'arrêtera plus. ''

'' - Tu parles de ma fille, Carlisle. '' Charlie a grogné. Il voulait continuer à faire parler Carlisle, mais l'entendre lui dire qu'il fallait tuer sa fille était trop pour lui.

Carlisle a pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Je le sais, Charlie et je suis désolé. J'aime réellement Bella, je l'aime vraiment. J'ai été envoyé ici pour garder un œil, non seulement sur les métamorphes, mais également sur les filles de Sue, Renée et Marie. ''

Charlie n'a pas pu empêcher son choc de se montrer sur son visage.

'' - Nous avons toujours su au sujet des Shamans de la tribu Quileutes, ils sont la raison pour laquelle je suis venu à Forks la première fois. Caius voulait que je fasse un rapport sur eux. Les métamorphes ont été une surprise, mais une fois que j'ai été certain qu'ils n'étaient pas des enfants de la lune, nous avons fait un traité avec eux. Caius était d'accord avec moi, ils n'étaient pas dangereux parce qu'ils restaient à La Push. Le chaman de l'époque n'a montré aucun signe qu'il connaissait son pouvoir ou qu'il avait un clan. '' Carlisle a fait une pause dans son histoire pour étudier Charlie. Charlie a soutenu son regard.

'' - Plus tard, nous avons entendu parler de Marie, Renée et Sue qui avaient formé un clan, mais avant que nous puissions agir, Renée est partie, semblant abandonner son clan et la magie. Marie s'est mariée avec le révérend et n'a montré aucun signe qu'elle pratiquait la magie. Sue pratiquait, mais elle était discrète à ce sujet et Caius a décidé qu'elle n'était pas un problème suffisamment important pour risquer une guerre avec les métamorphes. Nous savions qu'elles avaient toutes eu des filles en même temps et nous avons donc gardé un œil sur elles. '' Carlisle lui a dit.

Il a continué. '' - Caius a eu vent qu'Angela faisait des recherches sur la magie sur Internet et nous a donc, ma famille et moi, envoyés à Forks. Je l'ai regardée, les recherches d'Angela étaient inoffensives, Leah était complètement contre toute forme de magie et Bella était en Arizona. Mais ensuite Bella a déménagé ici et elle s'est liée d'amitié avec Angela. Leah n'était pas impliquée cependant et j'ai cru qu'elles n'embrasseraient pas le mal. Edward a commencé à sortir avec Bella et... hé bien Bella est un peu un aimant quand il s'agit de difficulté. Nous avons dû nous occuper de tellement de problèmes, mais aucun d'eux n'impliquait son art jusqu'à présent. Charlie, je ne dis pas cela à la légère... J'aime Bella... J'avais espéré faire d'elle un membre de ma famille, mais elle doit être stoppée avant que la magie ne la consume. '' Carlisle a terminé.

'' - Bella est une personne gentille. '' Charlie lui a dit.

'' - Oui, une très gentille personne. Comme l'était ma mère... '' Carlisle s'est arrêté et a tourné le dos à Charlie. ''

'' - Alors maman était une sorcière. '' Charlie a dit avec sarcasme. Quels que soient les problèmes de Carlisle, il était clair que l'homme... le vampire... était irrationnel quand il s'agissait de ce sujet et Charlie en avait assez d'entendre dire à quel point Bella allait devenir corrompue.

Carlisle s'est retourné. '' - Oui ! Mon père l'a faite brûler sur le bûcher. Au début, j'ai été en colère contre lui. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma mère était une sorcière. Il me donnait l'impression d'être fou avec ses sermons sur les sorcières, les vampires et les loups-garous. Il était un homme dur qui semblait cruel à mes yeux par rapport à la douceur de ma mère. Puis il est mort et j'ai été transformé. J'ai vu que tout ce contre quoi il avait prêché était réel et je me suis promis de débarrasser le monde du mal. Je me suis joint à Caius et aux Volturi et nous avons travaillé ensemble pour mettre fin à la menace que posaient la sorcellerie et les loups-garous. Nous avons presque réussi Charlie. Il n'y a plus d'enfants de la lune et elles sont le dernier clan que nous avons vu en plus d'une décennie. Tu es un homme qui a juré d'appliquer les lois, tu dois comprendre pourquoi nous devons les arrêter. ''

'' - Je comprends que tu es un hypocrite et que tu as apporté une guerre dans ma ville. Une guerre qui nuira à mon peuple. Je comprends que tu veux faire du mal à des filles innocentes dont le seul crime est d'être née avec un don. '' Charlie a dit, incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa colère. Il aurait dû essayer de gagner la confiance de Carlisle pour l'espionner... mais il était incapable de le faire.

Carlisle l'a regardé scandalisé, mais Charlie en avait suffisamment entendu et a continué.

'' - J'ai émis un mandat d'arrêt contre Edward. S'il revient en ville, je serais heureux de l'appliquer. Tu as raison, je suis un homme qui a juré d'appliquer les lois. Je vais te surveiller de près, si je découvre la moindre chance de t'arrêter, je la prendrais. '' Charlie lui a dit.

'' - Et comment exactement comptes-tu procéder ? '' Carlisle a persiflé.

'' - Je ne suis pas seulement le chef de la police. Je suis également le père de Bella et j'aimais Sue Clearwater. Ne me sous-estime pas, Carlisle. '' Charlie l'a menacé.

'' - Je pense que tu devrais sortir ! '' Carlisle lui a dit.

''- Je m'en vais. '' Charlie a dit en marchant vers la porte. Il s'est retourné une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison. '' - Les vampires, les loup-garous et les sorcières ne sont pas les seules créatures surnaturelles, Carlisle. ''

* * *

Bella était tranquillement assise à la table. Elle regardait Jasper et ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux personnes qui se disputaient au sujet de la formulation du traité ou s'ils devaient permettre à plus de vampires de se joindre à eux. Angela avait renoncé à les écouter depuis longtemps et était assise sur les genoux de Paul.

Leah était assise stoïquement et son frère ne faisait aucun commentaire. Ce devait être dur pour elle d'écouter le discours du conseil sur la mort de sa mère. Certains d'entre eux voulaient prendre d'assaut la maison des Cullen et tuer Carlisle et Esmé, d'autres voulaient conserver leurs forces, effrayé par la menace posée par les Volturi.

Ils semblaient heureux d'avoir Jasper de leur côté, mais ne voulaient pas permettre à plus de vampires de venir se joindre à eux. La plupart étaient contre le fait que Rosalie et Emmett se joignent à leur combat, mais ils avaient accepté à contrecœur. Jasper essayait à présent de les convaincre qu'ils avaient besoin qu'encore plus de vampires viennent les rejoindre.

L'esprit de Bella s'est mis à errer, elle n'avait aucun doute que Jasper allait gagner cet argument. Il était charismatique, mais la tribu avait également besoin de leur aide. Les Volturi étaient un ennemi puissant.

'' - Nous voulons que Leah, Paul et Seth soient détachés de la meute. Sam a prouvé qu'il avait quelques préjugés envers les filles et je ne veux pas qu'il les mette en danger à cause sa propre petite vendetta personnelle. '' Jasper a dit froidement au groupe.

Sam s'est levé brusquement, envoyant valser sa chaise sur le sol et tremblant de fureur. Il essayait de ne pas se transformer. Jasper est resté immobile, ne faisant toujours pas attention à l'homme. Bella n'avait pas de problème avec Sam, à l'exception de la façon dont il traitait Leah. Il était pratiquement excusé pour s'être imprégné d'Emily. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur cela, mais son comportement ultérieur et son déni du droit de Leah de pleurer l'avait mis sur sa liste des personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas.

'' - Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que cela se produise ! '' Sam a dit en serrant les dents.

'' - Je pourrais réclamer mon droit... Nous pourrions former une autre meute. '' Jacob a dit lentement.

Jasper a grogné bruyamment. '' - En aucun cas, chien. '' Il s'est tourné vers les anciens.

'' - Les filles ont trouvé un sortilège qui, je le pense, pourrais être ajusté pour y inclure les empreintes et leur famille. Il leur permettrait de communiquer presque de la même façon que la meute, sauf qu'elles auraient un plus grand contrôle de leur vie privée et que personne ne contrôlerait le groupe. '' Jasper a dit en reprenant son calme.

'' - Plus aucun sort ! '' Quelqu'un a crié.

'' - Nous allons avoir besoin de leurs sorts. '' Jasper leur a dit.

Ils ont parlé entre eux puis un des anciens s'est levé. '' - Non, nous ne le permettrons pas. Leah, Seth et Paul font partie de la meute et doivent le rester.

Jasper a souri. '' - Ne vous méprenez pas, elles vont lancer le sort. Vous semblez avoir l'impression que nous avons besoin de vous. Ce n'est pas le cas, je peux prendre les jeunes femmes et partir, rassembler ma propre armée et vous laisser à votre propre destin. Nous restons parce que les jeunes filles se soucient de certains d'entre vous et qu'elles ne veulent pas que vous soyez massacrés par les Volturi.

'' - Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? '' Sam a crié.

'' - Afin que je puisse vous dire ce que nous allons faire. Vous pouvez accepter sinon nous allons partir. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Billy a posé sa main sur le dos de Sam, le calmant avant qu'il ne parle. '' - Que vas-tu faire ? '' A-t-il demandé.

'' - Les jeunes filles vont lancer le sort. Nous allons tous rester sur la réserve. Mike Newton est l'empreinte de Leah et va venir pour rester avec nous quand il sera prêt. Je vais rassembler tous les vampires que je pense être digne de confiance. Nous allons vous entraîner et les jeunes filles vont apprendre à contrôler leur magie. Vous pouvez discuter sur quelques petits détails, mais les choses sont non négociables. '' Jasper a dit avant de s'asseoir en mettant son bras autour de Bella.

Bella s'est penchée contre lui.

'' - Tu t'es imprégnée ? '' A murmuré Sam en regardant Leah qui a rougi et a acquiescé.

'' - Espèce d'enfoiré jaloux ! '' Jasper a murmuré à l'oreille de Bella. Elle a regardé Sam, ses yeux se plissant de fureur contre lui et prête à bondir pour défendre ses amis. Elle n'en a pas eu besoin, Leah s'est redressée, un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

'' - Oui. '' A-t-elle dit simplement, transmettant d'une certaine façon, son bonheur avec ce simple mot.

'' - Je n'aime pas cela ! Je dis que nous devons jeter Jasper et Bella hors de nos terres et nous occuper de tout nous-mêmes. Leah est à moi ! '' Sam a crié, en révélant plus que ce qu'il en avait l'intention.

Furieuse, Leah s'est levée ainsi qu'Angela et Bella. '' - Autrefois, je me suis donnée à toi avec plaisir. Tu as joué au héros de tragédie qui se trouvait contraint de prendre une empreinte que tu ne connaissais pas, mais toi et moi savons la vérité, Sam. '' Leah a dit d'un ton mordant.

Sam a grogné un avertissement, mais Leah n'a pas cessé. '' - Est-ce qu'Emily le sait ? '' Leah a demandé. '' - Est-ce que quelqu'un le sait ? Je veux parler de la façon dont tu es venu à moi, même après t'être imprégné. Tu m'as menti... en me déclarant ton amour pour moi et me demandant de te donner le mien... alors que tu savais que tu étais lié à Emily. Même si j'avais vu les autres s'imprégner, je ne comprenais pas très bien jusqu'à ce que je m'imprègne. Tu savais... tu as su dès l'instant où tu as vu Emily. '' Leah respirait avec difficulté à présent.

'' - Tu es tout de même venu me déclarer ton amour, niant avoir un lien avec Emily. ''

'' - Je t'aimais. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait... j'étais le premier. '' Sam s'est défendu.

'' - Je le croyais Sam, mais aujourd'hui je suis mieux informée. Tu savais que tu aimais Emily et que ton amour pour moi n'était pas ce que tu croyais. Tout comme je sais à présent que mon amour pour toi n'était pas ce que je croyais. Tu ne m'aimes pas Sam. Si tu l'avais fait, tu ne m'aurais pas fait de mal en te servant de moi. Tu m'as utilisée comme un lien avec ta vie avant que tu ne te transformes... '' Leah a baissé les yeux et Bella et Angela se sont précipitées toutes les deux à ses côtés pour la réconforter.

Elles l'ont poussée hors de la salle et dans l'entrée.

'' - Allons nous chercher quelque chose à manger. D'après ce que j'ai vu, ils vont discuter pendant encore quelques temps. '' Angela a dit.

'' - J'irais bien me chercher un cheeseburger. '' Seth a renchéri.

Leah a souri et a serré son frère contre elle. Jasper et Paul sont restés à la réunion alors qu'ils sortaient tous les quatre pour aller déjeuner.

Seth était en train de leur raconter une histoire au sujet d'une des pitreries d'Emmett quand Bella a senti un picotement à l'arrière de son cou. Quelqu'un l'observait. Elle s'est retournée lentement, une sensation de crainte s'installant dans son estomac. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés quand elle a découvert qui l'observait.

'' - Renée... '' A-t-elle murmuré alors que sa mère se ruait sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

'' - Bella, je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien. '' Renée lui a dit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Bella est restée simplement debout, encore sous le choc. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle était un peu en colère contre sa mère pour ne lui avoir jamais dit qu'elle était une sorcière, mais en même temps, elle était soulagée que Renée soit en sécurité.

'' - Viens, nous allons aller prendre le déjeuner et tout nous dire. '' Renée a dit en saisissant le bras de Bella.

Bella a regardé ses amis derrière elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de les quitter.

'' - Vas-y, Bella. Nous allons nous retrouver ici dans disons ? Deux heures ? Est-ce un délai suffisant ? '' Angela a demandé.

'' - Cela devrait l'être. '' Renée lui a dit avec un sourire.

Bella a laissé Renée l'entraîner. Elle avait encore du mal à retrouver ses esprits, mais Renée la tenait fermement pendant qu'elles s'éloignaient et Bella a aimé être de nouveau avec sa mère.

'' - Comment va Phil ? '' Bella a demandé alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers un restaurant.

'' - Très bien. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je partais, mais je pense que cela va aller. Il est habitué à mes façons, maintenant. '' Renée a répondu avec un sourire.

'' - Tu vas avoir besoin de l'appeler, Renée. Ce n'est pas bien de partir sans le prévenir. '' Bella a dit, un peu surprise de voir à quelle vitesse elle retournait dans son rôle de gardienne envers sa mère.

'' - Je vais l'appeler bientôt. '' Elle a répondu en écartant d'un geste les paroles de Bella.

Bella a soupiré alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans un box en face de sa mère. Elles se sont simplement étudiées l'une et l'autre, chacune attendant que l'autre commence à parler.

'' - Je suis désolée, Bella. Marie et Sue m'avaient promis qu'elles ne t'exposeraient pas à la magie. Elles ont juré que si tu venais à Forks, elles ne t'approcheraient pas ! '' Renée a dit, brisant finalement le silence.

Bella ne savait réellement pas de quoi elle parlait. '' - Je crois que tu devrais commencer par le début, Renée. '' Bella a dit lentement.

Renée a pris une gorgée de son café puis a commencé. '' - Sue a toujours su au sujet de la magie. Sa mère était un shaman et sa grand-mère avant elle. Nous sommes devenues amies au lycée. Je pensais que c'était vraiment excitant, les sorts qu'elle jetait étaient incroyables et devoir garder tout cela secret était passionnant. Nous avons rencontré Marie environ six mois après que mon amitié avec Sue a commencé. '' Renée a fait une pause, souriant à ses souvenirs.

''- Marie est une des femmes les plus intelligentes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées. Elle nous a surprises, je ne sais même pas vraiment comment. Elle a exigé que nous lui montrions ce que nous savions. Nous l'avons fait et nous avons rapidement découvert que notre magie était plus puissante quand nous étions ensemble. Nous pouvions lancer des sorts plus puissants. Je ne pouvais qu'applaudir. Je voulais utiliser la magie pour tout, mais Sue a dit que sa mère l'avait mise en garde contre l'utilisation abusive de la magie. Elle a dit que nous avions des ennemis, mais elle n'a jamais dit qui ils étaient. '' Le sourire de Renée a quitté son visage.

'' - Les choses étaient parfaites. Nous avions jeté un sort pour former notre clan. La proximité que nous partagions... '' Renée s'est tue momentanément, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

'' - Nous avons toutes rencontré nos partenaires en même temps. Nous sommes toutes tombées enceintes au même moment. Aujourd'hui, quand j'y repense, je crois que c'était plus qu'une coïncidence, mais à l'époque, j'ai simplement pensé que c'était merveilleux de partager toutes ensemble ces moments tellement importants de nos vies. Puis je t'ai eue, Bella... tu étais tellement belle... '' Ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes, mais elle les a ignorées.

'' - C'est quand tu avais cinq ans que j'ai rencontré mon premier vampire. J'avais entendu les histoires de Sue, mais je n'avais jamais réellement pris les choses à cœur jusqu'à ce que j'en rencontre un. Il m'a dit que j'avais besoin de quitter Forks. Il m'a dit que j'avais besoin de cesser de pratiquer la magie et de t'empêcher de l'apprendre. Il m'a parlé de la vendetta des Volturi contre les sorcières... J'ai eu tellement peur. '' Renée a regardé ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

'' - Charlie ne voulait pas quitter Forks et pour dire la vérité, je n'aimais plus vraiment Charlie. Ne te méprends pas, j'ai aimé ton père à un moment, mais... '' Renée a fait une pause, cherchant ses mots. '' - Il était ennuyeux. Il était le petit chef de la police de la ville et il ne connaissait rien à la magie et aux vampires, je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas nous protéger. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de vivre réellement. Je voulais voyager et vivre des aventures... n'importe quoi pour combler le trou. '' Renée a dit en regardant par la fenêtre.

'' - Quel trou ? '' Bella a demandé, un peu irritée par sa description de son père. Bella était un peu comme Charlie, les paroles de Renée voulaient-elles dire qu'elle la trouvait ennuyeuse ?

'' - Le trou laissé par l'abandon de la magie. '' Renée a dit doucement.

Bella a commencé à se sentir mal pour sa mère et un peu coupable. Renée avait renoncé à la magie afin de la protéger. Bella n'avait pas réellement jeté autre chose qu'un seul sort, mais elle ressentait déjà une proximité avec Angela et Leah et elle savait que cela lui serait difficile d'abandonner.

'' - Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé ici. '' Renée a dit, sortant de sa mélancolie et commençant à manger sa salade. Bella lui a tout dit. Elle n'a pas hésité à lui parler de sa soirée en état d'ébriété. Elle savait que Renée ne la réprimanderait pas pour cela. La seule fois où Renée l'a interrompue, c'est quand elle lui a parlé de Jasper.

'' - Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse d'Edward ? '' Renée lui a demandé d'un air perplexe. '' - Tu as été tellement brisée quand il t'a quittée. ''

Belle a été gênée par cela. '' - Je le croyais aussi, mais ce que je ressens pour Jasper est différent. Pour te dire la vérité, tellement de choses sont arrivées en un si court laps de temps que je n'ai pas eu le temps de découvrir comment je me sens. Je sais que quel que soit ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour Edward, cela a disparu. C'est déjà mourant avant le sortilège, mais le voir jeter Sue sur le côté comme si elle n'était rien... '' Bella n'allait jamais pouvoir oublier cette vision.

'' - Désolée de t'avoir interrompue, continue. '' Renée a dit en sirotant son café.

Bella continué à lui parler de la connexion qu'elle ressentait avec Leah et Angela. Comment les deux jeunes filles avaient trouvé leurs compagnons. Ensuite elle lui a parlé de la réunion du conseil tribal et de la guerre imminente. Elle a fini en la suppliant de rester et de les aider. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère soit en danger et l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle, c'était sur la réserve.

Renée l'a fixée, un regard presque inquiétant sur le visage. Bella aurait voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

'' - Très bien, je suppose que je vais avoir besoin de me trouver une chambre. Alors, tu viens avec moi ? '' Renée a demandé en lui souriant une fois de plus.

Bella lui a rendu son sourire. '' - Bien sûr ! '' Elle a dit en se levant. Elle a suivi sa mère hors du restaurant.

Elles se sont dirigées vers la voiture de Renée et elles sont entrées. Bella a mis sa ceinture et s'est tournée vers Renée.

'' - Je suis désolée, Bella. '' Renée a dit en saisissant sa main. Bella a été un peu perplexe, puis elle a entendu sa mère marmonner quelque chose et a ressenti des picotements sur son bras. Ses yeux ont commencé à s'alourdir et elle s'est battue pour les garder ouverts.

Alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'obscurité et laissait tomber sa tête sur le côté, elle a entendu la voix triste de sa mère. '' - Je ne peux pas te laisser être blessée, Bella. '' La dernière chose qu'elle a entendue a été le moteur de la voiture démarrer.

* * *

Charlie était assis à son bureau et regardait la bague en face de lui. Le révérend Weber s'était arrêté au poste en quittant la ville et lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses que Charlie ne comprenait pas avant de lui donner la bague.

Il lui avait dit que Bella et ses amis étaient en danger et qu'il devrait les protéger. Charlie avait été exaspéré. Il savait qu'ils étaient en danger, mais comment allait-il être en mesure de les protéger contre les menaces surnaturelles auxquelles ils étaient confrontés ? Putain, les filles pourraient probablement se protéger mieux que Charlie serait capable de faire. Il était seulement un humain. Il avait dit la même chose au révérend Weber. L'homme lui avait souri et lui avait dit qu'il y avait d'autres créatures surnaturelles que les loups-garous, les sorcières et les vampires. Charlie n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais il avait utilisé cette menace contre Carlisle. Le médecin avait été tellement pompeux alors qu'il crachait sa colère et ses préjugés. Il avait semblé tellement certain que Charlie ne serait pas en mesure d'appliquer son mandat d'amener. Charlie voulait seulement faire disparaître l'expression béate de son visage.

Charlie a ramassé la bague et l'a examinée attentivement. Le révérend Weber avait déclaré qu'il l'avait gardé pour lui. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cela aurait dû énerver Charlie, ou tout au moins le frustrer, mais le Révérend était un homme tellement bon qu'il était impossible d'être en colère contre lui.

'' - Chef Swan, il y a eu une autre attaque d'animal près de Neah Bay. '' Steve, son adjoint, lui a dit.

Charlie a passé une main dans ses cheveux. Si seulement c'était un animal. '' - Je vais sortir pour enquêter. Tu vas garder le poste. '' Charlie lui a dit. Il ne voulait que Steve aille là-bas, il devrait probablement appeler un des métamorphes pour venir avec lui, mais il savait qu'ils étaient à une réunion du conseil. Il ne croyait vraiment pas qu'il y aurait du danger.

Il est monté dans sa voiture de patrouille et s'est dirigé vers la scène du crime. Ses pensées ont continué à revenir à la bague qui était toujours dans sa main. Elle semblait familière. C'était comme quelque chose qu'il avait sur le bord de sa mémoire. C'était un simple anneau avec une inscription à l'intérieure. Il avait été incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'elle disait. C'était écrit dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Charlie a soupiré et s'est concentré sur sa route.

Il est arrivé sur les lieux du crime peu de temps après. La victime avait déjà été enlevée et conduite à la morgue. Charlie a regardé autour de la zone. Il semblait qu'il y avait eu une bagarre. La victime ne s'était pas laissée faire. Il y avait beaucoup de sang partout. Charlie s'est demandé si un vampire aurait laissé cette quantité de sang. Il lui semblait qu'il l'aurait plutôt conservé pour le consommer.

Il est resté là pendant quelques temps à la recherche d'indices. Il a trouvé le matériel de camping. La victime était venue clairement faire du camping sauvage. Charlie aurait préféré qu'il s'installe dans un camping municipal au lieu de s'installer dans les bois, peut-être qu'alors, il n'aurait pas été attaqué. Charlie s'est levé, décidant qu'il était temps de retourner au poste, quand un pressentiment l'a envahi. Il a eu l'impression qu'il était à bout de souffle et la panique a commencé à le submerger. Bella... quelque chose clochait.

Charlie a commencé à marcher plus vite pour se rendre à sa voiture quand une voix a semblé lui murmurer de mettre la bague. Il l'a combattue au premier abord, cela lui semblait être une idée stupide. L'idée a persisté cependant et il s'est arrêté avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture pour mettre la bague.

En un instant il s'est rappelé tout ce qu'il avait oublié. Il se souvenait de tout. Des longs siècles à regarder et à protéger ceux dont il avait la charge. Toujours en arrière-plan et ne faisant seulement un pas en avant que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Il se souvenait avoir regardé une jeune Renée. À quel point elle était belle et dynamique. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Il était allé voir le conseil et les avait suppliés pour qu'ils le laissent être avec elle. Ils y avaient finalement consenti, mais ils lui avaient dit qu'il devrait vivre la vie d'un mortel. Il avait dû oublier son travail et perdre son pouvoir. Ils avaient scellé ses souvenirs dans la bague et avaient choisi temporairement un autre gardien.

Charlie a ri amèrement à l'ironie de la chose. Il était devenu un homme normal pour être avec Renée et il avait perdu son amour à cause de cela. Elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance pour les protéger, elle et leur fille, alors qu'il était le protecteur de leur espèce.

Il a entendu un bruit de froissement et un homme s'est avancé. '' - Gardien des loups-garous. '' Charlie l'a accueilli.

'' - Gardien des sorcières. '' L'homme a hoché la tête. '' - Tu te rappelles ? ''

'' - Oui, Joseph. C'était un loup-garou ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Oui. '' Joseph a répondu.

'' - Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous disparu. Combien en reste-il ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Deux. Celui qui a fait ça et Mike Newton. '' Il a répondu.

'' - Quels sont les ordres du conseil ? '' Charlie a demandé avec une certaine appréhension. Il s'était toujours senti protecteur envers ceux dont il avait la garde mais à présent, il se sentait encore plus investi par sa mission. Bella était sa fille.

'' - Nous allons laisser la guerre arriver. Le conseil a finalement décidé que Caius devait être arrêté. Nous n'allons pas y participer à moins que la vie de ceux dont nous avons la charge ne soit en danger. '' Joseph lui a dit.

'' - Je ne vais pas pouvoir me fondre dans l'arrière-plan. Je suis le chef de la police. Je suis le père de Bella. '' Charlie a déclaré. Il allait se battre contre le conseil s'il le fallait. Il n'avait pas aimé ce qui s'était passé. Il était certain qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés à ses dépens. Il avait renoncé à tout pour Renée, seulement pour la voir le quitter. Il avait toujours eu du mal à suivre leurs ordres. Ils lui avaient ordonné de laisser la plupart de ses sorcières mourir. Que ce soit par les persécutions des vampires ou par celles des humains. Aujourd'hui, il n'en restait seulement que cinq. S'ils pensaient qu'il allait les laisser mourir, ils allaient avoir un réveil très brutal.

'' - Tu vas être autorisé à retrouver ta position, mais tu ne pourras pas révéler que tu es un gardien. '' Joseph lui a dit.

Charlie a laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis a froncé les sourcils. Ils voulaient qu'il laisse Bella dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était pas correct, elle devait être informée qu'elle n'était pas totalement humaine. Cette bataille devrait attendre plus tard, cependant. Il y avait trop de danger pour l'instant pour qu'il s'en prenne au conseil et risque de perdre leur soutien.

'' - La balance va à présent être restaurée. Caius va être supprimé et un nouveau gardien pour les vampires sera nommé. La guerre va être autorisée et la balance sera restaurée. '' Joseph a terminé.

Charlie a froncé les sourcils. Tout cela semblait être bon, mais il y aurait beaucoup de vies perdues dans le processus. '' - Nos protégés ? '' Charlie a demandé, la peur le submergeant.

'' - Mes loups-garous seront protégés. '' Joseph a répondu.

'' - Et mes sorcières ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - On ne m'a rien dit. '' Joseph a répondu en baissant les yeux.

Charlie voulait passer sa fureur sur l'homme, mais il s'est repris en main. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Joseph. Celui-ci avait regardé ses loups-garous, autrefois abondant, être chassés et tués. Le gardien sentait une connexion avec ceux qu'il protégeait. Chaque assassinat avait été un coup qui lui avait été infligé. Il a senti la main de Joseph sur son bras et il s'est tourné pour regarder l'homme.

'' - Nous te tiendrons au courant, Charlie. '' Il a dit avec un sourire triste, avant de se tourner et de disparaître dans les bois. Joseph avait toujours préféré la forêt plutôt que la civilisation. À bien des égards, il était comme ses protégés.

Charlie est monté dans sa voiture où il est resté assis pendant une minute. Il a retiré la bague et a regardé les mots désormais bien lisibles. _« Pour protéger l'équilibre »_. Charlie a remis la bague à son doigt et a démarré la voiture. Il s'est dirigé vers le poste. Se souvenant du moment de crainte pour Bella qu'il avait ressenti, il a pris son téléphone et a composé son numéro. Il a froncé les sourcils quand personne n'a répondu. Sa crainte insidieuse ne l'a pas quitté et il a composé le numéro de Jasper.

'' - Jasper, est-ce que Bella est avec toi ? '' Il a demandé quand l'homme a répondu au téléphone.

'' - Non, elle est allée déjeuner puis a rencontré Renée. Leah a dit qu'elle était censée être déjà revenue, mais personne ne l'a vue. '' Jasper a dit, sa voix habituellement calme semblant être soucieuse.

'' - J'arrive. Attends-moi, Jasper. '' Charlie lui a dit.

Le vampire a grogné, mais a accepté. Charlie a raccroché le téléphone et a mis en route sa sirène alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour se rendre à La Push.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze**

Bella voulait ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes. Elle avait besoin de voir où elles étaient, elle avait besoin de s'échapper. Elle sentait une douleur dans sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Quelque chose dont elle avait besoin pour survivre. Elle s'est battue plus durement pour se réveiller.

'' - Cesse de combattre, bébé. Je fais cela pour toi. '' Renée lui a dit.

Bella voulait lui crier dessus, cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Renée n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Elle s'est battue plus fortement et elle a été en mesure d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. Sa mère lui a souri.

'' - Tu es tellement puissante, Bella. Plus puissante que je l'étais à ton âge. Ils viendront pour toi... Je dois te protéger. Nous allons nous enfuir très loin. Je peux échapper même à leur meilleur pisteur. '' Renée lui a dit avec un sourire confiant.

Cela signifiait-il qu'elle pourrait échapper à Jasper ? Le cœur de Bella a fait un bon. Elle avait besoin de lui...

'' - Non... '' Bella a réussi à gémir.

Les yeux de Renée se sont écarquillés sous le choc, puis elle a souri avec fierté.

'' - C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, bébé. Tu vas t'y habituer. Je sais que tu t'es fait des amis et que tu as un petit ami, mais il y en aura d'autres. Tu es jeune. Tu vas rencontrer tellement de personnes différentes dans ta vie... '' Un regard de tristesse est passé sur son visage. '' - Phil va me manquer... ''

Elle a secoué la tête et a saisi un sac à côté d'elle d'où elle en a sorti une seringue. '' - Toutefois, tu es plus importante, Bella. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour te protéger. '' A-t-elle dit en injectant quelque chose dans son bras.

Bella voulait crier, elle s'est battue et elle a senti la paralysie s'estomper. Juste un peu plus... Les sensations sont revenues dans ses mains.

'' - Tu es trop puissante pour mon sortilège, bébé, je t'ai donc injecté une drogue pour te garder en sécurité jusqu'à ce que nous prenions notre avion. Je sais que tu crois que ce Jasper est l'amour de ta vie, mais tu pensais la même chose au sujet d'Edward. C'est plus important de te garder en sécurité que de se préoccuper des garçons. En particulier d'un vampire. Pour dire la vérité, je ne vois pas en quoi ils sont attirants. Ils sont froids et durs. C'est probablement simplement un coup de cœur. Une fois que nous aurons été autour de quelques garçons normaux, cela ira mieux. '' Renée n'arrêtait pas de divaguer.

Bella avait cessé d'écouter, elle se concentrait sur le retour de ses sensations dans les jambes. Elle avait besoin d'accélérer les choses... elle sentait un picotement dans ses orteils. Elle les a bougés à titre expérimental. Elle a regardé Renée faire le tour d'un chalet et elle a attendu le bon moment.

Finalement elle a trouvé le bon créneau et elle s'est déplacée aussi rapidement que son corps apathique le pouvait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des fourmis partout en elle, mais elle était déterminée à faire sauter la porte. Elle espérait qu'elles étaient quelque part dans un endroit peuplé et qu'elle pourrait appeler à l'aide. Renée l'avait droguée et Bella pouvait toujours en sentir les effets. Elle s'est battue encore plus contre eux et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir, mais elle le ferait aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

Elle a pu entendre Renée arriver derrière elle et elle s'est légèrement tournée pour voir à quelle distance elle se trouvait. Sans même y penser, elle a levé sa paume vers sa mère et lui a dit '' - Arrière ! '' Renée a volé contre le mur et elle s'est effondrée sur le sol. Bella s'est figée, abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle a regardé Renée affalée sur le plancher et le souvenir de Sue, couchée sur le sol avec le dos brisé est apparu dans son esprit.

Elle est retournée auprès de sa mère, l'adrénaline l'aidant à combattre le sortilège et la drogue. Elle a retourné sa mère rudement sur le dos et a soupiré de soulagement quand elle a vu sa poitrine monter et descendre avec sa respiration. Elle n'a décelé aucune trace de blessure sur elle, mais que faire si elle lui avait causé des dommages internes ?

Renée a commencé à gémir et à bouger. Bella s'est levée rapidement et s'est éloignée d'elle. Elle a regardé vers la porte et a pris sa décision. Elle avait besoin de trouver de l'aide, non seulement pour elle, mais également pour Renée.

Bella est sortie par la porte et a presque pleuré en voyant que le chalet était loin de toute civilisation. Elle devait partir cependant... elle devait trouver de l'aide. Elle a commencé à poser un pied douloureux devant l'autre. Renée avait sûrement une voiture, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en voir une. Elle a cligné les yeux quand sa vue s'est brouillée et elle s'est ensuite concentrée, elle était peut-être plus loin sur la route.

Elle a marché un peu plus loin. Sur quelle distance, elle ne le savait pas, mais l'épuisement l'a finalement submergée. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre les effets du sortilège et de la drogue et elle s'est effondrée au milieu de la petite route.

* * *

Jasper faisait les cent pas en grognant bruyamment. Personne ne lui disait quoi que ce soit, ils avaient trop peur. Ils devaient avoir peur, Jasper avait un très faible contrôle sur son démon. C'est seulement parce qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin de l'aide du chef qu'il avait empêché son démon de sortir et de faire un carnage.

Leah et Angela l'avaient conduit à l'endroit où elles avaient rencontré Renée. Il avait été en mesure de suivre l'odeur de Bella à partir de là jusqu'à un restaurant, mais ensuite c'était comme si elles s'étaient volatilisées dans la nature. Il n'avait pas pu découvrir leur parfum, ce qui l'avait effrayé. Son seul espoir était que Charlie puisse savoir où Renée avait pu conduire Bella. Il espérait qu'elle était simplement avec sa mère et qu'elle n'avait pas été enlevée par un de leurs ennemis. Pendant qu'il attendait en faisant les cent pas, il passait le temps avec des visions sur la façon dont il allait torturer quiconque avait osé nuire à sa compagne. Bella pourrait ne pas aimer cela... Jasper a grogné à nouveau de frustration cette fois.

'' - Chef Swan ! '' Seth a crié et a couru vers la voiture de patrouille avant que Charlie ne puisse même ouvrir la portière.

Jasper a levé les yeux et a regardé l'homme sortir de la voiture et se diriger vers eux. Il semblait différent... Il était plus confiant, mais avait également plus peur. Jasper a haussé les épaules. Ce qui était arrivé au chef n'avait pas d'importance, obtenir le retour de Bella, voilà ce qui était important.

Jasper a recommencé à faire les cent pas alors que Leah informait le chef Swan de tout ce qui était arrivé. L'homme le fixait du regard. Jasper le savait, mais l'a ignoré. Finalement, Charlie a parlé.

'' - Je sais où Renée l'a emmenée, mais tu as besoin de te calmer. '' Charlie a dit à Jasper calmement.

Jasper a commencé à grogner et s'est avancé vers le chef. Il ne voulait pas prendre part au moindre jeu, le chef allait tout lui dire et il allait le lui dire maintenant ! Il a envoyé une énorme dose de confiance au chef. Les émotions de Charlie n'ont pas changé et il lui a souri. Jasper a été momentanément surpris, ce qui l'a sorti de sa crise de fureur. Depuis quand son don ne fonctionnait pas sur le chef ?

'' - Il y a un chalet ici... '' Charlie a dit en ouvrant une carte que Jasper n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il tenait. Jasper l'a étudiée pendant un moment, puis a couru. Il n'a pas attendu Charlie ni le reste d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. La douleur dans sa poitrine le poussait. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre une voiture. Son démon avait le contrôle et il n'a même pas essayé de lui tenir la bride.

Il a couru en suivant le plan qu'il avait mémorisé, restant dans l'ombre en espérant que personne ne le voit, mais trop préoccupé par Bella pour s'en soucier plus que cela. Finalement, après ce qui lui a semblé durer des heures, il l'a vue. Il a hurlé de rage et a poussé une pointe de vitesse. Une fois à son côté, il a tendu la main pour la toucher, soulagé d'entendre son cœur battre régulièrement et de la voir respirer de façon calme et régulière.

Il l'a retournée et a enlevé ses cheveux de son visage. Elle semblait être bien, mais il devait s'en assurer. Pas ici toutefois, celui qui l'avait enlevée pouvait être encore proche. Jasper a regardé dans les environs et a décidé de l'emmener loin de la route et plus profondément dans la forêt. Il l'a serrée contre lui pendant qu'il courait, sautant par-dessus une rivière et parfois en passant par les arbres. Tout ce qui pouvait dérouter quiconque tenterait de les suivre. Il a finalement trouvé une grotte et l'a amenée à l'intérieur. Il n'avait même pas pensé à la conduire sur la réserve. Ses seules pensées étaient de faire en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité. Il l'a posée doucement sur le sol et a commencé à rassembler tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire un bon feu.

Il a allumé un feu brûlant et a tiré Bella sur ses genoux. Sa rage commençait à se calmer, mais il ressentait toujours un besoin féroce de s'assurer qu'elle était saine et sauve. Il a passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux à la recherche de la moindre blessure, puis les a déplacés sur son visage, dans son cou et sur ses épaules. Il a commencé à déboutonner son chemisier, il avait besoin de voir qu'elle n'avait pas de contusions sur la peau.

Il l'a entendue gémir et la chair de poule est apparue sur sa peau exposée. Jasper s'est rapproché du feu et a continué son examen.

* * *

Charlie a regardé Jasper partir avec une expression amusée. Il trouverait Bella, mais Charlie avait besoin d'arriver près de Renée avant que Jasper ne le fasse. Charlie n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire quand il découvrirait qu'elle avait enlevé Bella.

Il a demandé à Leah et à Angela de rester sur la réserve, puis il est retourné vers sa voiture. Il savait où était Renée, il savait toujours où se trouvaient ses sorcières quand il le voulait. Bella était loin d'elle en ce moment. Il savait que Bella n'avait pas été blessée, mais quelque chose était arrivée à Renée.

Il a allumé ses gyrophares et a filé à l'emplacement du chalet de Renée en espérant qu'il pourrait éviter de croiser la route de Jasper. Il a froncé les sourcils en se demandant brièvement s'il aurait dû laisser Jasper être celui qui retrouverait Bella. Il savait à quel point les vampires pouvaient être possessifs. Il ne pensait pas que Jasper lui ferait du mal, mais... Charlie a secoué la tête, décidant qu'il ne voulait pas y penser. Jasper était son compagnon, ce qui le conduirait tôt ou tard à la réclamer. Charlie n'était pas certain d'aimer cela. Bella était sa petite fille et il était difficile pour lui de penser à elle de cette façon, mais il savait également qu'il était imprudent de se mettre entre deux compagnons. Cela lui ferait du mal s'il le faisait. Il valait mieux feindre l'ignorance.

Charlie est arrivé au chalet et y est entré avec précaution. Il a immédiatement vu Renée effondrée contre le mur. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir de véritables blessures sur son corps. Il a examiné la pièce et a pu voir de faibles traces de la magie de Renée et un très fort résidu de celle de Bella. Charlie a souri avec fierté. Sa fille allait être quelque chose avec qui il faudrait compter quand elle aurait appris à utiliser son pouvoir.

Il s'est dirigé vers Renée et a touché son front. Ses yeux ont papilloté et se sont finalement ouverts. Elle a gémi alors qu'elle se redressait en saisissant l'arrière de sa tête. Charlie l'a aidée à se redresser. Elle était toujours belle, mais la passion ardente qu'il avait autrefois ressentie pour elle avait disparu. _Peut-être que tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion_. A-t-il pensé tristement.

'' - Charlie ? '' René a demandé, stupéfaite de le voir. Elle a regardé autour d'elle et elle a commencé à paniquer. '' - Où est Bella ? '' A-t-elle demandé en se levant un peu trop vite. Elle a vacillé sur ses pieds et Charlie l'a stabilisée.

'' - Elle est en sécurité. '' Charlie a dit simplement. '' - Pourquoi l'as-tu enlevée, Renée ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Pour assurer sa sécurité... '' A murmuré Renée en redressant ses épaules. '' - Nous ne sommes pas ce que tu penses que nous sommes, Charlie. Je suis une sorcière et Bella en est une également. Il y a un puissant clan de vampires qui veulent débarrasser le monde de nous. Je devais l'emmener ! '' Renée a terminé.

Charlie a ressenti une profonde rage. Renée avait enlevé Bella avant d'assurer sa sécurité. Elle l'avait abandonné... Il était celui dont le devoir était de les garder en sécurité. Il a pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

'' - Elle est plus en sécurité sur la réserve. Tu allais être autorisée à leur enseigner la magie, mais à présent, aucune d'elles ne te fera plus confiance. '' Charlie a dit. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit complètement vrai, mais il lui semblait que c'était dans cette direction que le conseil s'était dirigé. Il avait généralement beaucoup de latitudes dans la façon dont il gérait ses protégés. Les seules règles étant qu'il devait rester inconnu et suivre la liste qu'ils lui donnaient sur ceux qu'il pouvait sauver. Il n'avait pas de liste aujourd'hui, mais Joseph lui avait dit qu'il pourrait s'impliquer si la vie de ses protégés était en danger. Hé bien, la vie de Renée était en danger. Non seulement de la part des Volturi, mais également de celle de Jasper s'il découvrait qu'elle avait enlevé Bella.

'' - Renée, tu vas rester avec les Weber jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. '' Charlie lui a dit. Le révérend Weber avait dit qu'ils seraient en sécurité et que si Renée restait avec eux, elle le serait également.

'' - Je ne peux pas quitter Bella, Charlie. Je t'ai dit qu'elle était en danger. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais... ou est-ce que tu ne me crois tout simplement pas. Je ne suis pas folle ! Je peux te montrer. '' Renée a dit en levant la main et en commençant à chanter. Charlie a souri, sa magie ne pourrait pas l'affecter. Lui cependant, pouvait l'affecter. Il a tendu la main et a posé deux doigts sur son front. Renée est restée immobile pendant un moment, puis a souri.

'' - Devons-nous partir maintenant, Charlie ? Je n'ai pas vu Marie depuis tellement longtemps ! Je suis certaine que les garçons ont beaucoup grandi. C'est vraiment dommage qu'Angela ne soit pas là. J'ai toujours aimé cette jeune fille. '' René a dit en ramassant son sac.

Elle a fait une pause alors qu'elle regardait par la porte. '' - Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je monte dans ta voiture de patrouille, n'est-ce pas ? '' Elle a dit en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Charlie a ri. Bella détestait également rouler avec. '' - Désolée, Renée, mais je viens de revenir après un appel. ''

'' - Hé bien, que dirais-tu si je te suis ? '' A-t-elle dit en agitant la main. Sa voiture est réapparue et Charlie l'a regardée pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il a secoué la tête alors qu'il marchait vers sa voiture. Il se souvenait à présent pourquoi il l'avait tellement aimée. Elle était tellement pleine de vie, puissante et dynamique. Peu de sorcières qu'il avait connues auraient été en mesure de cacher un véhicule.

Il l'a regardée et elle lui a fait un petit signe impertinent. Il est monté dans sa voiture et il a commencé à faire le voyage du retour, sachant que Renée allait le suivre.

* * *

Bella s'est réveillée en sentant une main voyager rudement sur sa peau nue. La sensation était tellement délicieuse qu'elle a gardé les yeux fermés de peur que si elle les ouvrait, la sensation s'arrêterait. C'était un rêve... cela devait l'être... mais quel rêve.

La main est descendue de sa clavicule à sa poitrine et a fait une pause avant de la toucher. Bella s'est arquée, se tendant vers la main. Elle voulait sentir sa rugosité et était impatiente de la sentir se déplacer. Elle a entendu un doux grondement et elle a ouvert les yeux. Des yeux ambrés lui ont rendu son regard.

'' - Jasper... '' A-t-elle murmuré avant de se tourner pour regarder autour d'elle. Apparemment, ils étaient dans une grotte. Un feu brûlant était près d'eux. C'était une bonne chose parce que Bella s'est rendue compte qu'elle était complètement nue.

La chaleur est montée à ses joues et elle a posé ses bras sur sa poitrine pour essayer de la cacher à son regard. Jasper a grogné de nouveau et a déplacé ses mains. Bella a fermé les yeux et a pensé qu'elle allait mourir de honte. Puis elle a senti ses lèvres froides se déplacer lentement le long de sa peau, depuis son cou puis en se déplaçant lentement vers son épaule. La sensation était tellement intense qu'elle a eu le souffle coupé et a levé la main pour toucher l'homme dont la tête était à présent en train de laisser des traînées de baisers le long de son corps.

Toute pensée sur l'embarras l'a quittée alors qu'il embrassait chaque centimètre de sa peau en faisant le chemin du retour jusqu'à son cou. Il a commencé à le grignoter et, pendant un instant, Bella a craint qu'il ne la morde, mais il s'est déplacé à ses lèvres et les a embrassées ensuite avec une passion tellement ardente que toutes ses craintes l'ont quittée, ne laissant seulement que le désir et le besoin à la place.

Elle avait besoin de le toucher. Elle a glissé ses mains sur les muscles durs de sa poitrine et a été déçue de découvrir qu'elle était couverte. Elle avait besoin de toucher sa peau et elle a tiré par secousse et avec insistance sur la chemise qui l'empêchait de le faire. Elle a senti Jasper sourire contre ses lèvres, puis reculer et enlever sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, la jetant sur le côté. Il ne s'est pas arrêté là et a également commencé à enlever son pantalon.

Bella s'est demandé s'il lui était possible de rougir encore plus alors qu'elle le regardait. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard ailleurs, hypnotisée de le voir nu dans toute sa gloire, la lueur du feu dansant sur son corps tonique et faisant briller sa peau. Bella a léché ses lèvres brusquement sèches et a frotté ses jambes l'une contre l'autre.

Jasper a grogné et s'est déplacé au-dessus d'elle, capturant ses yeux avec son propre regard intense. Bella s'est recouchée, obéissant à son ordre tacite. Elle a commencé à lever les mains vers lui, mais il les a saisies et a levé ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il a alors commencé à l'embrasser sur le corps à nouveau. Bella a laissé ses bras où il les avait mises jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres trouvent son point le plus sensible. Elle a gémi a haute voix et ses mains ont volé à ses cheveux, que ce soit pour l'éloigner de son point le plus intime ou pour le maintenir là, elle n'en était pas certaine, mais quand sa langue s'est déplacée dans cet endroit précis, ses bras sont revenus en arrière et elle a gémi de plaisir.

Il l'a tourmentée et taquinée, construisant son plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Ensuite, juste à l'instant où elle pensait qu'elle allait atteindre son paroxysme, il s'est arrêté. Les yeux de Bella se sont ouverts et elle a gémi en signe de protestation, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer son mécontentement, il l'a embrassée. Elle a senti sa dureté entre ses jambes et elle s'est déplacée pour essayer d'obtenir ce dont elle avait besoin.

'' - Oh mon Dieu... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... '' Elle l'a finalement supplié.

Jasper est entré en elle lentement, la remplissant. Son corps tremblait aux sensations physiques qui la traversaient. Des larmes lui sont montées aux yeux devant les émotions qu'il lui a envoyées. '' - Jasper... '' Elle a murmuré, incapable de transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il a commencé à se déplacer et la friction l'a fait gémir à nouveau de plaisir. '' - Bella... tu es à moi... '' Il a chuchoté dans son oreille.

'' - Oui, à toi. '' Elle a acquiescé, le pensant réellement de tout son cœur. Personne d'autre ne pourrait la faire se sentir aussi bien à part lui.

'' - Permets-moi de te marquer. Je veux que chacun sache que tu es à moi. '' Jasper a dit d'une voix rauque, de la tension dans la voix, alors qu'il essayait désespérément de se contrôler.

Bella n'y a même pas réfléchi. Ils étaient déjà joints physiquement et émotionnellement. Elle voulait plus que tout qu'ils se joignent également spirituellement. '' - Oui... '' A-t-elle soufflé.

Les mouvements de Jasper sont devenus plus pressant et elle a commencé à sentir à nouveau son point culminant se construire. Alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle commençait à se précipiter vers cet abîme, Jasper a mordu son cou. Elle a senti une morsure vive et elle a crié de plaisir quand son orgasme l'a saisie. Il s'est mis à trembler alors qu'il se joignait à elle, sa main tenant la sienne et ses dents toujours dans son cou. Elle savait qu'il buvait son sang, mais elle lui faisait confiance pour ne pas en prendre trop. Alors qu'elle revenait sur terre, elle a senti une petite brûlure à l'endroit où était les dents avant qu'elle ne le sente les retirer et passer sa langue fraîche sur sa marque.

Il s'est reculé et l'a regardée au fond des yeux. '' - Mienne. '' La façon dont il lui avait dit ce mot contenait tellement de choses. De l'amour, de la possessivité, de la passion.

Bella a souri et a touché ses lèvres où un peu de son sang restait encore. '' - Mien. '' Elle lui a dit et elle l'a embrassé avec férocité.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre treize**

Angela était assise, plongée dans le livre de sortilèges que sa mère lui avait donné avant de partir. Leah lui avait montré la bibliothèque de sa mère et elle était impressionnante, mais ce livre était spécial, parce que c'était celui de sa mère.

Elle avait déjà jeté le sort qui empêchait les vampires indésirables d'entrer dans la maison de Leah. Elle en avait également lancé sur plusieurs autres maisons. La plupart des membres de la tribu étaient venus lui demander de le faire pour eux. Leah avait dit que le sort aurait été plus fort si Bella les avait aidés à les jeter, mais elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Charlie avait dit qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle passait un peu de temps seule avec Jasper avant que les choses ne deviennent trop chaotiques, mais Angela aurait aimé qu'elle revienne.

Angela a froncé les sourcils un instant et elle a senti une main sur son épaule. Elle a levé la sienne pour tenir la main de Paul et elle lui a souri. Il était toujours à ses côtés et elle adorait cela. C'était tellement différent d'être avec lui au lieu d'être avec Ben. Ben était gentil la plupart du temps, mais il ne l'aimait certainement pas comme Paul le faisait. Le froncement de sourcil d'Angela est réapparu. Paul l'aimait-il ? Était-ce l'impression qui le faisait être avec elle ? Il ne l'aimait peut-être pas réellement ?

'' - Paul... '' Angela a fait une pause, cherchant ses mots. '' - Es-tu déçu de t'être imprégnée de moi ? '' Elle a demandé doucement, pas certaine de savoir si elle voulait connaître la réponse. Paul était un bel homme qui pourrait avoir n'importe qui, pourquoi voudrait-il d'elle ?

Paul s'est déplacé pour se mettre en face d'elle et lui a levé le menton jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. '' - Je ne suis absolument pas déçu. Ces deux dernières semaines ont été amusantes et excitantes. Tu m'as rendu heureux. Je sais que tu te demandes réellement si je t'aurais aimé sans l'imprégnation et je dois être honnête. Je t'aurais très certainement pourchassée. Je pense que tu as entendu les histoires de Leah. Je suis en quelque sorte un homme à femmes et tu es très belle. Mais je ne suis pas un brave type, Angela. Dès que j'avais eu une fille je... hummm... tu comprends, je la quittais pour aller en chercher une autre. Oui, je t'aime, est-ce que je t'aurais aimée sans l'imprégnation ? Non, pas à cause d'une imperfection en toi, mais à cause d'une tare en moi. ''

Angela l'a regardé, pas certaine de savoir si elle aimait sa réponse. Paul a de nouveau soulevé son menton.

'' - Le fait est, Angela, que je suis heureux... non, en extase, sur la lune, émerveillé... de m'être imprégné de toi. En raison de l'imprégnation, je suis capable d'aimer et d'être avec toi. Cela m'a calmé suffisamment pour avoir envie de rester et en restant, j'ai découvert à quel point tu étais parfaite. '' Paul lui a dit.

Angela lui a donné un petit sourire. '' - Je ne suis pas parfaite, c'est juste l'effet de l'imprégnation qui te fait penser cela. ''

Paul s'est mis à rire. '' - Je connais tes défauts, Angela. Tu te jettes dans les choses sans réfléchir, tu aimes être vilaine, tu aimes le pouvoir un peu plus que tu le devrais et tu ronfles. ''

Angela a posé ses mains sur ses hanches et l'a regardé. '' - Je ne ronfle pas ! '' Elle a protesté.

Encore une fois, Paul s'est mis à rire et l'a embrassée. '' - Le fait est que même si tu te précipites tête baissée dans les choses, cela montre simplement que tu es courageuse. Même si tu es ambitieuse, ton authentique gentillesse et ton souci pour ceux qui t'entourent t'empêche de devenir corrompu. '' Il lui a souri et l'a embrassée à nouveau. '' - Je t'aime quand tu es vilaine et tes ronflements me réconfortent quand je dors. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer essayer de dormir sans t'entendre la nuit. ''

Angela a soupiré et s'est penchée vers lui. '' - Si tu es un homme à femmes, pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé d'aller plus loin avec moi ? Ne suis-je pas sexy ? '' Elle a demandé.

Paul a grogné un peu et l'a tirée plus près de lui afin qu'elle puisse sentir son excitation.

Elle a avalé un peu, mais en faisant la moue. '' - Cela ne prouve rien. Papa dit qu'à ton âge un homme peut avoir une érection par la simple force du vent. ''

La bouche de Paul a béé de stupéfaction et il a rougi un peu. Angela a commencé à pouffer de rire devant son expression.

Il a souri et l'a tenue plus proche de lui. '' - C'est tout pour toi, bébé. '' Il a commencé à embrasser son cou.

'' - J'aime tes longues jambes qui semblent s'allonger sur des kilomètres. '' Paul soufflé dans son oreille, la faisant frissonner. '' - J'aime tes yeux qui brillent de gentillesse et de compassion. '' Il a retiré ses lunettes et lui a embrassé les paupières.

'' - J'aime tes lèvres pulpeuses qui me supplient de les embrasser à chaque fois que je les regarde. '' Il l'a embrassée avec suffisamment de passion pour arrêter ses tremblements. Sa main est descendue sur son côté.

'' - Et ton corps me fait me réveiller en sueur à cause des rêves où je te touche et te fait l'amour. ''

Angela a gémi.

'' - Permets-moi de te faire l'amour, Angela. Permets-moi de te montrer mon amour. '' Paul a dit d'une voix haletante qui a fait fléchir ses genoux. Il l'a retenue avec facilité.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu, oui... J'attendais que tu me le demandes. '' Angela a soufflé.

Paul est sorti de sa stupéfaction puis s'est mis à rire de bonheur. Angela lui a souri malicieusement et Paul l'a prise dans ses bras et l'a jetée par-dessus son épaule, partant en courant pour trouver un peu de solitude.

* * *

Leah a regardé Mike qui jouait au football avec la meute. Il était encore à deux semaines de la pleine lune et Mike lui avait dit qu'il allait devenir plus fort et plus volatile au fur et à mesure que la pleine lune se rapprocherait.

Pour l'instant, il prenait le mauvais quart d'heure que lui faisait passer la meute avec une telle bonne humeur que Leah avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater d'amour. Elle aurait voulu lui ressembler davantage. Il supportait les piques et les commentaires sarcastiques sans sourciller, riant et s'adaptant à toutes les situations. Leah aurait aimé être capable de faire cela.

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été un mélange de bonheur, de chagrin et de tension. Elle pleurait encore profondément sa mère. Elle se sentait coupable pour n'avoir jamais laissé à sa mère une chance, de ne l'avoir jamais écoutée quand elle essayait de lui enseigner la magie. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir remonter le temps et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle avait été une bonne mère... Elle a senti un corps tomber à côté d'elle et elle a regardé par-dessus son épaule pour voir Mike qui lui souriait.

Elle a tendu sa main et a saisi son bras pour le mettre sur ses genoux tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

'' - Tu nous abandonnes pour une fille, Mike ? Nous attendons toujours que tu nous montres cette façon de déplacer le ballon avec le pied. Est-ce que tu te dégonfles ? '' Jacob lui a demandé.

Mike lui a donné son sourire enfantin. '' - Elle a de plus jolies jambes que toi, Black. '' Il lui a dit en se tournant vers Leah.

Jacob a ri et est retourné à son jeu qui s'est dégradé rapidement pour devenir un match de catch.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' Mike a demandé.

Leah a fermé les yeux. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cet homme ? '' - Je vais y arriver. Elle me manque toujours. '' A-t-elle dit doucement.

Mike a noué ses doigts avec les siens. '' - Je suis là pour toi, si tu en as besoin. ''

Elle a levé les yeux avec reconnaissance puis a grogné de colère. Il avait une ecchymose sur la joue. Elle était pratiquement certaine que c'était Sam qui la lui avait donnée. La meute entière semblait le tester, mais Sam était particulièrement brutal.

Leah s'est levée avec l'intention de dire à Sam sa façon de penser, mais Mike tenait toujours sa main. '' - Laisse tomber, Leah. Je veux gagner leur respect, ce qui ne se fera pas si tu t'en mêles et te bats pour moi. '' Il l'a embrassée alors qu'elle se rasseyait d'un air furieux. '' - En outre, je peux le supporter. '' Il a fini.

Leah a soupiré. Sam avait été une épine dans leurs pieds. Le conseil avait accepté de se rallier avec Jasper et ceux qu'il jugeait utiles, mais ils avaient tout de même imposé quelques règles. Ils avaient dit aux vampires qu'ils devaient rester hors de la réserve. Rose et Emmett avaient accepté, disant à Angela et Leah qu'ils attendraient le retour de Jasper. Ils étaient certains qu'il allait mettre les choses au clair. Sam avait refusé de laisser Leah sortir de la réserve et avait tenté d'interdire à Mike d'y venir. Charlie était en fait celui qui avait mis un terme à cela. Il avait parlé à Billy qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que Charlie l'en informe. Billy avait dit à Sam en termes non équivoques qu'il ne pouvait pas séparer des empreintes.

Seth a réussi en quelque sorte, à ramper hors de l'empilement de chiens et s'est dirigé vers eux. Il avait accepté Mike une fois qu'il avait vu à quel point il rendait sa sœur heureuse. Leah était contente de cela, il ne pouvait compter que l'un sur l'autre maintenant.

'' - Hé Mike, tu restes ce soir ? '' A demandé Seth.

'' - Je ne peux pas ce soir. Papa veut que je rentre à la maison, nous devons faire l'inventaire de bonne heure demain. '' Mike a dit.

Son père était la seule chose qui empêchait Mike de rester. Mike était très proche de son père et c'était également encore une chose que Leah aimait à son sujet. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher cela et comprenait pourquoi il partageait son temps entre la réserve et Forks. Il allait lui manquer quand il serait parti cependant.

Il frottait de petits cercles sur sa cuisse et Leah a réprimé un frisson. Elle aimait son toucher. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait faire très attention à lui plus il s'approcherait de la pleine lune. Il avait très franc avec son explication quand il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vécu dans le passé et il lui avait dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que ce soit pire à présent qu'elle s'était imprégnée de lui.

Leah ne savait pas comment elle se sentait. Sam était le seul homme avec qui elle avait eu des relations sexuelles et cela n'avait pas toujours été agréable. Elles avaient souvent été brutales et rapides. Elle n'avait personne d'autre pour faire des comparaisons, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait lu, elle pensait que cela pourrait être mieux. Elle espérait que cela serait mieux. Le toucher de Mike envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, cela signifiait sûrement quelque chose.

Mike avait dit qu'il voudrait avoir des relations sexuelles de plus en plus. Il pensait pouvoir contrôler cela à cause de son amour pour elle, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il lui avait dit que si jamais il lui faisait peur, qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter à se protéger, mais en étant prudente car il deviendrait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'approcherait la pleine lune.

Mike doit avoir senti son agitation parce qu'il a mis son bras autour de ses épaules et l'a attirée à lui. Elle s'est installée dans son étreinte chaleureuse. Elle n'allait pas se soucier de cela pour l'instant. Elle allait profiter de sa présence pendant qu'elle le pourrait, puis elle irait se coucher tôt ce soir. Demain elle aiderait Angela avec un peu plus de sorts pour protéger son peuple. Mike l'a légèrement serrée contre lui et lui a murmuré son amour avant de tourner son attention de nouveau sur Seth pour rejouer le dernier match de football pro qu'ils avaient vu.

* * *

Bella s'est étirée et a regardé son amant dans les yeux. Elle aimait leur couleur dorée... était-ce une pointe de bleu ? Elle l'a regardé de plus près et l'a confirmé.

'' - Jasper, pourquoi as-tu du bleu dans tes yeux ? Je croyais que les vampires avaient seulement des yeux dorés, rouges ou noirs ? '' A demandé Bella. Ils étaient pratiquement dorés, mais il y avait très certainement des stries de bleu dans ses deux yeux.

'' - Quoi ? '' La main de Jasper s'est dirigée vers son visage, un froncement de sourcils interrogateur sur le visage. '' - Je ne sais pas. '' Il a dit.

Bella s'est redressée et a posé sa main sur sa poitrine. Cela a été une erreur, immédiatement son désir a grimpé et elle a dû retirer sa main. Jasper, bien sûr, l'a senti et lui a souri. Bella a rougi, mais n'a rien dit, ne voulant pas faire durer cette situation embarrassante. Elle a vu son regard errer sur son corps avant de fixer la marque sur son cou. Elle a levé inconsciemment sa main sur sa marque, une pointe de plaisir l'a traversée alors qu'elle la touchait.

Ils avaient fait l'amour tant de fois qu'elle en avait perdu le compte et à chaque fois qu'elle atteignait son apogée, il l'avait mordue sur cette marque. Elle s'est brièvement demandée pourquoi elle ne ressentait pas le moindre effet de la perte de sang. Il ne buvait pas beaucoup, seulement une gorgée, mais cela rendait son orgasme beaucoup plus intense. La douleur cinglante de la morsure... La fraîcheur de ses lèvres... La douce aspiration... Elle a frissonné simplement en y pensant, la chair de poule apparaissant sur sa peau alors que ses mamelons durcissaient.

Jasper a grogné et l'a attirée à lui. Bella s'est perdue dans son baiser et son toucher. Comment avait-elle pu vivre aussi longtemps sans cela ? Comment avait-elle pu penser que les baisers d'Edward étaient agréables ? Les baisers de Jasper la brûlaient, la dévoraient, la nourrissaient.

Elle a passé sa main dans son dos et a entendu un doux ronronnement venir de lui. Elle avait découvert ses ronronnements après avoir fait l'amour pour la seconde fois. Elle avait été ravie lorsque ses caresses l'avaient fait sortir à la surface et depuis lors, elle avait essayé d'apprendre toutes les façons possibles de susciter ce bruit en lui.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ici ? Cela devait faire un certain temps. Une semaine ? Deux ? Bella a gémi à son baiser, elle devait s'occuper... Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle devait faire... Quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'elle...

Bella a repoussé brutalement Jasper. '' - Renée ! '' Elle a soufflé.

Jasper a essayé de la tirer à lui de nouveau. '' - Renée a été blessée... Jasper, nous devons l'aider. '' Bella a commencé à prendre ses vêtements pour s'habiller.

Jasper est simplement resté assis pendant un moment, puis a secoué la tête avant de s'habiller aussi. Quand ils ont été vêtus, ils se sont dirigés vers la sortie de la grotte et Bella a regardé brusquement Jasper avec inquiétude. Quand avait-il chassé pour la dernière fois ?

'' - Combien de temps sommes-nous restés ici ? '' A-t-elle demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

'' - Je n'en suis pas sûr... '' A dit Jasper un froncement de sourcils apparaissant également sur son visage.

'' - Est-ce... As-tu besoin d'aller chasser ? '' Elle a demandé.

Jasper a eu l'air un peu surpris. '' - Non... Je ne ressens même pas la brûlure habituelle que je devrais ressentir normalement. As-tu faim ? '' Il a demandé.

Ce fut au tour de Bella d'avoir l'air surprise. '' - Non. '' A-t-elle chuchoté. Elle se sentait un peu affamée... Cela devait signifier qu'ils n'étaient pas ici depuis longtemps... Mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait très longtemps cependant.

Bella a secoué la tête. Ils régleraient ce problème plus tard, pour l'instant, elle avait besoin d'aller vérifier si sa mère allait bien. '' - Nous devons trouver Renée. Peux-tu me conduire au chalet ? '' Bella a demandé.

'' - Je t'ai trouvée sur une route étroite, je ne suis jamais allé jusqu'au chalet... Mais je me souviens toujours de la carte que ton père m'a montrée. '' Jasper a dit en se tournant pour la laisser monter sur son dos. Bella ne ressentait pas la peur qu'elle ressentait habituellement lorsqu'elle se déplaçait à cette vitesse. C'était sans doute parce que pendant tout le temps qu'il s'est déplacé, elle n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur autre chose que le dos musclé de Jasper et ses jambes enroulées étroitement autour de sa taille.

Ils sont arrivés au chalet en peu de temps, mais quand ils y sont entrés, Renée n'étaient nulle part en vue. '' - L'odeur est vieille, mais je peux dire que Charlie est venu ici et a peut-être aidé Renée. Nous devrions retourner à la réserve. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. Elle était attristée que leur temps seul ensemble soit terminé, mais elle savait qu'il était temps. Jasper l'a embrassée doucement et lui a murmuré son amour avant qu'elle ne remonte sur son dos et ils sont partis en courant pour retourner à la réserve.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze**

'' - Hé, Mike. Tu es ici pour voir Leah ? '' Seth a demandé alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Mike a souri au jeune homme, ils étaient devenus plus proches au cours des dernières semaines. Il l'aimait sincèrement. Seth était accueillant alors que le reste de la meute ne l'était pas. Paul l'avait accepté très facilement, mais les autres...

Sam avait tout fait pour saboter sa relation avec Leah. Il avait même essayé de le bannir de la réserve. Mike a réprimé un grognement, rien n'allait l'empêcher de voir Leah.

'' - Pas besoin de grogner. '' Seth a dit en riant. '' - Elle est seulement allée au magasin pour quelques minutes. ''

Mike a souri et a essayé d'effacer l'inquiétude de son visage. Il se rapprochait de la pleine lune et sa bête s'échappait de plus en plus. Il ne devrait vraiment pas être ici aussi près de la pleine lune, mais il ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart. Il avait besoin de voir Leah, de se perdre dans son parfum, de s'appuyer sur sa fière assurance.

Mike avait peur. Et si cette fois il n'allait pas suffisamment profondément dans les bois ? Qu'allait-il se passer s'il revenait et attaquait les gens qu'il aimait ? Il n'avait parlé de son secret à personne à part Jasper, Bella, Paul, Angela et Seth. Seth avait trouvé cela géniale et l'avait suivi en le harcelant de questions tout en cherchant les signes du loup. Angela avait été également curieuse, mais avait gardé une distance prudente, probablement dû au fait que Paul la gardait loin de lui. Paul ne semblait pas le détester, mais gardait un œil attentif sur lui quand il était près d'Angela.

Bella avait été compréhensive. Jasper était le seul qui semblait savoir quelque chose au sujet des loups-garous, ses connaissances étaient limitées, mais cela valait tout de même mieux que rien. Malheureusement, il était impossible de parler à Jasper. Il avait disparu avec Bella pendant deux semaines puis toute la semaine depuis leur retour, il n'avait pas émergé de leur chambre une seule fois.

Mike ressentait une envie de frapper quelque chose de frustration. Il a commencé à faire les cent pas et Seth a ri une nouvelle fois. '' - Va la retrouver, elle aura sans doute besoin d'aide avec les courses. '' Seth lui a tapé sur l'épaule. Mike a tressailli et a combattu l'envie de le frapper. Il a secoué la tête, il était trop proche de la pleine lune, il ne devrait pas être ici. Leah... Il avait besoin d'elle... Il est monté dans son camion et s'est rendu à la boutique.

En sortant du camion, les odeurs l'ont agressées et il a cherché des yeux Leah. Il l'a instantanément trouvée avec Sam. Il a grogné et a claqué la porte alors qu'il entrait dans le magasin. La scène à laquelle il a assisté l'a fait grogner de rage et ses mains se sont mises à trembler. Sam avait saisi le bras de Leah et était en train de lui crier dessus.

'' - Arrête d'être une salope, Leah ! Tu es un membre de la meute et tu dois prendre ton tour de garde. '' Sam a hurlé.

Mike n'a même pas réfléchi, il a simplement réagi. En un éclair, il a bondi, son poing frappant Sam au visage. Il a saisi son bras, l'arrachant de celui de Leah avant de jeter l'homme dans les rayonnages du magasin. Il a sauté sur lui, le frappant instantanément avec toute sa rage. Il a senti une main sur lui qui essayait de l'éloigner, mais il l'a ignorée jusqu'à ce que la voix de Leah traverse finalement sa brume rouge.

'' - Mike, s'il te plaît... Mike arrête... '' Elle l'a supplié. Mike l'a entendue et s'est arrêté. Ses muscles tremblaient et son poing était fermé. Il avait besoin de rouer de coups l'homme qui était lentement remis debout avec l'aide d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Sam a essuyé le sang de sa bouche et a fusillé Mike du regard. '' - Elle a besoin de prendre son tour de patrouille. Nous avons besoin qu'elle arrête de s'amuser et qu'elle rejoigne la meute. '' Sam a grogné, son corps tremblant à la nécessité de se transformer.

'' - Je ne peux pas, tu le sais. Le conseil m'a ordonné de ne pas quitter la réserve à ta demande ! '' Leah a crié.

'' - Le conseil n'a aucun ordre à donner à ma meute ! '' A crié Sam en retour.

'' - Sam, c'est mieux qu'elle n'aille pas en patrouille. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il y avait des personnes qui voulaient... lui faire du mal. C'est pour cela que tu ne veux pas qu'elle voit Mike, pas vrai ? '' La femme à côté de lui a demandé.

Le visage de Sam s'est adouci et il s'est tourné vers la femme. '' - Oui, mais c'est parce qu'elle est sortie furtivement et seule pour aller à un rendez-vous avec son amoureux. En patrouille elle serait avec un partenaire. '' Sam lui a dit.

'' - Ce sont des conneries... '' Mike a commencé à crier, mais Leah a serré son bras. Mike aurait voulu pouvoir emmener Sam à l'extérieur et lui péter la gueule, ses bras tremblaient sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour contrôler sa rage.

'' - Ta gueule ! Tu ne fais pas partie de cette tribu. Pas partie de notre meute. Tu es seulement un monstre qui s'accroche à Leah ! '' Sam a crié.

Mike s'est précipité en avant, mais Leah s'est tenue entre lui et Sam. L'autre femme se tenait sur le côté et semblait blessée.

'' - J'en ai marre, Sam. J'ai abandonné ma cousine et meilleure amie, j'ai été blessée par toi... Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire pendant que tu continues ta vendetta personnelle contre Leah. Elle n'a rien fait... '' La femme a reniflé et des larmes sont apparues dans ses yeux. Sam s'est tourné vers elle.

'' - Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Je t'ai dit tout ce qu'elle avait fait... Comment elle avait essayé de se mettre entre nous... Comment elle essayait de miner constamment mon autorité. Même maintenant, elle divise la meute. Nous devons rester unis. Nous sommes sur le point d'aller en guerre... Il y a des suceurs de sang sur la réserve ! '' Sam a dit.

'' - Je pense que tu veux lui faire du mal. Je pense que tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit heureuse. Je pense que cela caresse ton ego de la voir brisée à cause de toi. '' La femme a dit.

'' - Ce n'est pas vrai, Emily ! '' Sam a protesté.

'' - Je pense que tu n'es pas satisfait de t'être imprégné de moi. Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle et tu souhaites la garder, mais tu dois rester avec moi à cause de l'imprégnation et de ta culpabilité. '' Elle a dit en touchant les cicatrices de son visage.

''- Non ! '' Sam a dit en s'approchant d'elle, mais Emily lui a échappé et a couru vers la porte. Sam a hésité un instant, lançant un regard furieux à Mike et Leah avant de se diriger vers la porte pour courir après elle.

Leah a semblé s'effondrer alors que Sam courait vers la porte. Mike l'a rattrapée et l'a tenue étroitement contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux et inhalant son nerfs étaient à vif et son odeur le calmait. Combien de jours lui restait-il avant qu'il ne doive s'éloigner pour la garder en sécurité ? Il avait déjà de la difficulté à se contrôler.

'' - Nous allons faire les courses plus tard. Viens. '' A-t-il dit en la traînant hors du magasin pour la mener à son camion. Elle est montée sans protester, regardant tranquillement par la fenêtre. Mike a arrêté son camion quand il a vu une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Il l'a attirée à lui, embrassant son front. Il a senti monter son désir en sentant son corps se presser contre le sien. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à combattre... Mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de réconfort, il a réprimé son désir. Ils sont restés assis comme cela pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Leah recule et lui sourit.

Mike a remis en marche le camion et s'est dirigé vers sa maison.

* * *

Paul regardait Angela lire un livre à la table. Elle lisait beaucoup ses livres de magie, à la recherche de sortilèges pour les aider. Paul savait qu'elle se sentait responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé. Elle lui avait avoué sa culpabilité, lui disant que si elle n'avait jamais lancé ce sort, elles n'auraient jamais découvert leur pouvoir, Sue ne serait pas morte et une guerre ne serait pas aux portes de La Push.

'' - Hé les jeunes, est-ce que Jasper n'a toujours pas refait surface pour prendre l'air ? '' A tonné Emmett depuis la porte.

Paul a souri au grand vampire. Il détestait les sangsues, mais il devait admettre qu'Emmett n'était pas mauvais. Il contribuait incontestablement à tromper l'ennui quand Angela était enterrée dans ses livres.

'' - Je croyais que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de respirer... Cela pourrait prendre des semaines... '' A dit Paul en souriant.

Emmett a ri et a frappé Paul sur le dos un peu fort, mais Paul a essayé de supprimer sa grimace et a ri avec lui. Rosalie est entrée dans la maison et s'est laissée tomber à côté d'Angela. Elle a regardé ses ongles pendant une minute avant de parler.

'' - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais. Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard. Au moins de cette façon, vous avez toutes trouvé vos compagnons et Emmett et moi allons nous joindre à la lutte. '' Rosalie a dit d'un ton ennuyé.

Angela a levé les yeux de son livre et a regardé le magnifique vampire. Paul ne savait pas comment prendre la femme. Par moments elle semblait vaniteuse et égocentrique, d'autres fois elle était perspicace et bienveillante. Peu de gens avaient senti la culpabilité d'Angela. La plupart pensaient qu'elle étudiait la magie de façon obsessionnelle parce qu'elle voulait le pouvoir. Il était sûr que la puissance l'excitait... Son Angela était très certainement une chercheuse de frissons... Mais la culpabilité était ce qui motivait son obsession.

'' - Je dois trouver quelque chose... en quelque sorte... '' a dit Angela en passant une main dans ses cheveux de frustration. Paul a souri, il aimait cette petite bizarrerie. La façon dont ses cheveux glissaient autour de ses doigts et tombaient autour de son visage était sexy en diable.

'' - Hé bien, deux têtes valent mieux qu'une... '' A dit Rosalie en saisissant un livre et en le posant devant elle. Angela a regardé la jeune femme avec stupéfaction, puis a souri alors que Rosalie commençait à tourner les pages. Ouaip, Paul aimait définitivement ces vampires. Non pas qu'il ne les attaquerait pas allègrement s'ils blessaient Angela, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient bien.

'' - Hé, tu veux jouer à Call of Duty ? '' A demandé Emmett.

'' - Oh que oui ! '' Paul a dit en souriant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de séjour, laissant les filles à leurs recherches.

Ils jouaient depuis une bonne heure quand une Angela enthousiaste est entrée dans la pièce. '' - Nous en avons trouvé un, Paul ! '' A-t-elle hurlé joyeusement en lui tendant un livre. Paul a souri en voyant son expression heureuse et a attendu qu'elle s'explique.

'' - C'est un sort de vision. Il te permet de voir les choses à distance Nous serions en mesure de voir de l'intérieur la force que détiennent les Volturi et découvrir ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire. '' Angela a lancé avec enthousiasme.

Rosalie s'est dirigée vers Emmett et a mis ses bras autour de sa taille. Paul a laissé sa fierté pour cette femme apparaître sur son visage et a pris Angela dans ses bras alors qu'elle rougissait.

'' - Nous devons retrouver les filles. Je vais avoir besoin de Bella et de Léah pour lancer ce sort. Le plus tôt nous découvrirons de quoi ils sont capables, le plus tôt nous pourrons faire des plans. '' Angela a dit avec enthousiasme.

'' - Je vais chercher Leah ! '' Emmett a lancé.

 _Bâtard_ , Paul a grogné. Jasper allait lui arracher la tête.

Rosalie l'a frappé dans la poitrine. '' - Angela et moi allons chercher Leah. Paul et toi vous irez chercher Bella. '' A-t-elle dit puis elle s'est dirigée vers Angela. Les deux femmes ont quitté la maison sans remarquer le regard malheureux sur le visage de leurs hommes.

'' - Il va nous tuer. '' Emmett a dit avec un gémissement.

'' - Ouaip. '' Paul a dit en suivant le grand homme jusqu'à la porte.

* * *

Jasper regardait la belle endormie à côté de lui. Il a entendu le martèlement à la porte et a commencé à grogner. Il avait flairé leur approche, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils oseraient réellement le déranger.

Il a regardé Bella, son désir refaisant surface... Le martèlement a été accompagné par un hurlement. '' - Aller, vous devez sortir. Il se passe des choses et nous avons besoin de vous deux ! ''

Jasper ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. La seule chose dont il se souciait était couchée dans ce lit et le regardait avec un regard affamé dans les yeux. Jasper s'est penché pour l'embrasser et sentir son odeur mêlée avec la sienne. Cela l'a rendu sauvage et il l'a embrassée passionnément.

'' - Laisse cette pauvre fille se reposer, espèce de bâtard en rut ! '' Emmett a crié.

Bella a grincé des dents et a profondément rougi. Son embarras l'a mis en colère. Il s'est levé et a enfilé un pantalon avant d'ouvrir la porte et envoyer son poing en plein dans le visage d'Emmett. Il s'est tourné vers Paul, mais le métamorphe a levé les mains en signe de reddition.

Emmett ne s'est pas relevé, il a juste ri, allongé sur le sol. Jasper se préparait à lui sauter dessus quand Bella est sortie de leur chambre. '' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Elle a demandé en rougissant à nouveau.

'' - Angela a trouvé un sort pour nous permettre d'espionner les Volturi. '' Paul a dit en souriant.

Jasper l'a regardé. Il aurait également dû le frapper.

Bella s'est retournée et est entrée de nouveau dans la chambre pour en ressortir avec une veste. '' - Allons-y alors. '' A-t-elle dit en faisant signe à Paul de la conduire à son véhicule. Jasper a commencé à grogner. Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait la ramener dans leur chambre.

'' - Jasper, arrête ces grognements. Tu savais que nous allions bientôt devoir sortir. Le monde n'a pas cessé de tourner et nos amis sont en danger. '' Bella lui a dit, les mains sur les hanches.

Jasper a soupiré et s'est mis à suivre Paul et Bella à la voiture qu'ils avaient amenée. Emmett a posé une main sur son bras. '' - Hum, Peter a appelé, il est à la maison. Il a dit qu'il avait apporté avec lui les vampires que tu avais demandés, mais il a besoin de te parler.'' Emmett a dit en levant les mains dans un geste pour se protéger des coups.

'' - Bella et moi irons plus tard. '' Jasper a grogné, malheureux d'apprendre que son temps seul avec Bella n'arriverait que beaucoup plus tard.

'' - Jasper, tu devrais y aller maintenant et parler avec Peter pendant que je parlerais avec les filles. Nous pourrons ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups. '' Bella a dit en souriant.

Jasper a froncé les sourcils, il ne voulait pas la quitter. C'était plus que simplement de l'inquiétude pour sa sécurité, il avait besoin d'elle.

'' - Je devrais être présent si le sort réussi. '' Jasper a dit.

'' - Jasper, tu as besoin de parler avec Peter et mettre en place des règles de base pour les vampires qui vont se joindre à notre lutte. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident. Je te promets que nous allons t'attendre avant de lancer réellement le sort, mais nous avons besoin de temps pour tout préparer et nous entraîner. '' Bella lui a dit.

Jasper avait la nette impression qu'elle essayait de se débarrasser de lui. Ses yeux sont allés à sa gorge, regardant sa marque avant de remonter à son visage. Avait-elle l'air plus pâle que la normale ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait fait du mal ? Il ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel de son sang, mais en prenait-il trop ? Il en avait besoin, mais... Il avait besoin d'elle... Jasper s'est secoué. Elle avait raison, il avait besoin de parler à Peter, mais plus important encore, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement quand elle était proche. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

Il n'arrivait pas à parler, il a donc simplement hoché la tête. Elle s'est dirigée vers lui et s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement. Il sentait son amour et cela l'a calmé un peu. Son instinct lui disait de la garder avec lui, mais il l'a laissée partir. Il a regardé la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

'' - Hé mec, elle va être très bien. Allons voir Peter. '' Emmett a dit.

Encore une fois, Jasper n'a pas pu parler et a accepté avec un hochement de tête avant de se mettre à courir vers la maison Cullen. Plus il s'est éloigné de Bella, plus son esprit s'est éclairci et plus il se souvenait, plus il devenait consterné. Pendant trois semaines à présent, il avait essentiellement maintenu Bella comme esclave sexuelle. Ils avaient fait l'amour et il l'avait réclamée à maintes reprises. Encore maintenant, il pouvait goûter son sang sur ses lèvres.

Ils étaient allés à La Push après avoir quitté le chalet. Cela ne lui avait pas pris très longtemps pour découvrir que le conseil avait accepté leur aide. Il avait grogné et les avait menacés afin de permettre à Emmett et Rosalie de rester sur la réserve. Il avait découvert que Renée avait quitté la ville jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini, puis il avait ensuite conduit Bella dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils leur avaient donnée. Ils y étaient depuis. Ce n'était pas son besoin de sexe qui le préoccupait, c'était son besoin de la marquer, de goûter son sang. Il savait qu'il n'en avait jamais pris beaucoup, pas plus d'une gorgée, mais ce n'était pas correct... C'était dangereux... Et s'il avait perdu le contrôle ?...

'' - Hum, Jasper ? '' A demandé Emmett pendant qu'ils couraient.

Jasper s'est tourné vers lui, attendant sa question.

'' - Pourquoi tes yeux sont bleus ? Est-ce que tu portes des verres de contact ? '' A demandé Emmett.

Les mains de Jasper sont allées sur son visage ? Ses yeux étaient bleus ? Il se sentait différent... éteint en quelque sorte...

'' - Non, pas de contact. Je ne sais pas. '' A répondu Jasper.

Emmett a poursuivi ses questions alors qu'ils continuaient de courir. Ils sont arrivés à la maison des Cullen et se sont arrêtés. Jasper savait sans avoir besoin de les compter qu'il y avait dix vampires autour et dans la maison. Carlisle et Esmé étaient partis la semaine dernière. Jasper ne savait pas où ils étaient allés. Il espérait seulement qu'ils ne se jetteraient pas dans la bataille. Il ne voulait pas réellement les combattre.

'' - Garrett ! '' Emmett a crié en saisissant l'homme dans une étreinte d'ours. Jasper les a regardés un instant avant de sentir Peter approcher.

'' - Major ! '' A-t-il dit avec un sourire heureux, mais le sourire a disparu de son visage pendant qu'il regardait Jasper. Il a immédiatement saisi son bras et l'a emmené loin du groupe. Quand ils ont été hors de portée de voix, il s'est tourné vers Jasper.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Il a demandé avec inquiétude.

Jasper a laissé échapper une respiration inutile. Il avait espéré que peut-être Peter savait quelque chose parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il a dit à Peter tout ce qu'il savait, cependant. Peter l'a écouté avec gravité sans dire un mot. Lorsque Jasper a terminé, il s'est assis sur le sol, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

'' - Je dois la quitter, Peter. Que vais-je faire si je me laisse emporter ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir tout mon contrôle... Mais d'un autre côté, comment pourrais-je la laisser alors qu'il y a tellement de danger ? '' Jasper a dit les dents serrées. Il n'avait pas songé à partir avant maintenant, mais parler à Peter et tout lui dire avait confirmé ses vagues sensations de fausseté. Il avait eu tort de mordre Bella, de boire son sang, que ce soit une seule gorgée ou pas.

'' - Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas chassé ? '' Peter a demandé.

Jasper n'y avait pas pensé depuis un moment. Il n'avait pas chassé depuis la veille du jour où il était parti chercher Bella. Il a froncé les sourcils, il ne ressentait pas de brûlures. '' - Je n'ai pas faim. La brûlure a disparu. '' A murmuré Jasper.

'' - D'autres changements ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - Je ne sais pas. Tout est un peu flou. Quand je suis avec elle, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est d'être avec elle... '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Un sortilège ? '' Peter a demandé. Il lui avait tout dit au sujet du premier sort qui avait commencé tout ce gâchis.

'' - Je ne sais pas. '' A répondu Jasper. '' - Je dois partir. C'est peut-être un sort de nos ennemis pour me faire du mal. '' A-t-il dit en se levant, brusquement pris de panique.

Peter a mis sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. '' - Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute que si tu pars, nous allons tous mourir. Elle va mourir. Quoi qu'il se passe, cela doit arriver. '' Peter a dit, sa voix retrouvant sa confiance.

Jasper a hoché la tête. Il devrait partir, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de le faire. Il a secoué la tête en signe de résignation puis a commencé à retourner vers la maison. Il était temps de se préparer pour la guerre.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews si vous voulez que je continues à poster toutes les semaines. Cathy**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze**

Charlie a roulé jusqu'à la réserve avec un froncement de sourcils. Comment Joseph pouvait-il attendre de lui qu'il fasse en sorte que Mike accepte son plan sans révéler qui il était ? Joseph l'avait contacté il y avait quelques heures pour lui dire que le conseil l'avait averti des dangers qui menaçaient ses deux loups-garous.

L'aîné des loups-garous avait voyagé jusqu'au Canada et était en territoire peu familier. Il allait être tué à moins que Joseph dissuade les vampires qu'il allait rencontrer de l'abattre. Mike était en danger à cause des métamorphes. Il allait traîner trop près de la réserve, sans doute son instinct qui le faisait s'approcher de sa compagne. Charlie avait besoin de faire en sorte que Leah aille avec lui quand il s'isolerait pendant la pleine lune. Il avait du mal à trouver comment le faire sans révéler ce qu'il était.

Charlie a remonté l'allée de la maison Clearwater et a remarqué que quelques voitures s'y trouvaient déjà. Que se passait-il ? Il a frappé à la porte et a attendu. Ses sorcières se trouvaient toutes les trois ici avec leurs compagnons. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui était les autres.

La porte s'est ouverte et il s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec un Jasper aux yeux bleus et clairement agité. La bouche de Charlie s'est ouverte sous le choc. Jasper a frotté son visage avec nervosité.

'' - Bonjour, Chef. '' A-t-il dit en faisant un pas de côté afin que Charlie puisse entrer.

Charlie a franchi le seuil, mais a saisi l'épaule de Jasper en cours de route. Jasper portait une chemise à manches longues avec un col qu'il avait relevé. Charlie avait besoin de toucher sa peau, mais il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de le faire discrètement. Il a saisi l'arrière du cou de Jasper. Le vampire s'est raidi sous le choc, mais Charlie a maintenu son emprise pour lire les changements qui s'étaient produits en Jasper.

Jasper a essayé de se débarrasser de lui en secouant les épaules, mais Charlie a tenu bon. Il ne se souciait plus du secret alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus troublé.

'' - Papa ? '' Charlie a entendu Bella l'appeler. Il a lâché Jasper et s'est tourné vers sa fille, plissant les yeux en voyant la marque sur son cou. Il s'est retourné vers Jasper qui avait un regard coupable sur le visage. Charlie a serré le poing. Il avait besoin de leur parler à tous les deux et que le conseil aille au diable. Si ce qu'il soupçonnait se passait réellement, il commençait sérieusement à le faire chier.

Sa colère devait être visible parce que Bella est venue vers lui et lui a saisi la main. '' - Papa, nous avons trouvé un sortilège pour voir ce que les Volturi sont en train de faire. Nous étions sur le point de le jeter. Tout le monde nous attend dans l'autre pièce. '' Lui a-t-elle dit avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Charlie était déchiré. Maintenant qu'il était décidé à tout raconter à ses protégées, il voulait le faire immédiatement, pendant qu'il était déterminé à le faire. Avant que les doutes n'apparaissent. D'autre part, il était important de savoir ce que projetait Caius. Charlie a pris sa décision et a hoché la tête en direction de Bella.

'' - J'aurais besoin de parler au clan et à vos compagnons ensuite. '' Il a dit en ignorant le regard de Bella. Il supposait que cela devait sembler étrange à Bella qu'il les appelle un clan, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, le temps des secrets était terminé.

Il est entré dans la salle à manger pour la voir bondé. Sur la table se trouvait un seau d'eau, les deux jeunes filles étaient debout à côté et avaient la bougeotte. Charlie n'a pas pu empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Un seau pour les visions ! Il a presque ri. Jamais, malgré l'expérience qu'il avait, une sorcière n'avait utilisé un seau pour mettre l'eau qu'elle utiliserait pour obtenir les visions. Toutefois, il pouvait voir rougeoyer les symboles qu'Angela avait dessinés. Elle avait très bien réussi.

Il a senti la fierté le traverser. Les jeunes filles avaient manifestement un désavantage, n'ayant jamais été éduquées par leurs mères. Leah avait une certaine formation, mais c'était un enseignement qu'elle avait en majorité ignoré. Elles réussissaient exceptionnellement bien vu les circonstances.

Bella a rejoint les filles. Mike rôdait près de Leah et fusillait du regard Sam qui se trouvait dans un coin en regardant la procédure. Paul se tenait derrière Angela, un regard de fierté sur le visage alors qu'il lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Jasper se tenait derrière Bella, mais ne lui parlait pas et ne la touchait pas non plus. Il semblait se retenir. Charlie pouvait voir la tension dans sa mâchoire.

Billy était assis près de la table avec Jacob debout à ses côtés. Il était probablement ici pour représenter le conseil des anciens. Un vampire aux yeux rouges que Charlie ne connaissait pas se tenait près de la porte. Le vampire en question doit avoir senti le regard de Charlie sur lui parce qu'il l'a regardé et lui a souri. Charlie a conclu que c'était un connard arrogant, mais il semblait avoir un bon cœur.

Il a retourné son attention sur les filles qui s'étaient réunies autour de la table Elles se sont tendues les mains et chacune d'elles a tenu la main des deux autres puis elle se sont penchées en avant, se plaçant au-dessus du seau d'eau. Bella a commencé à chanter. Sa voix était belle... musicale et pleine de puissance. Le cœur de Charlie s'est gonflé d'orgueil. Son chant s'est envolé et Charlie s'est penché en avant.

Une image est apparue dans l'eau. Caius, Aro et Marcus étaient dans la salle du trône.

'' - Nous devons attaquer maintenant, avant qu'ils ne puissent rassembler leurs forces. '' Caius a hurlé, clairement furieux.

'' - Pourquoi ce besoin désespéré, Caius ? Il n'y a aucune certitude que ces sorcières vont suivre le même chemin que tant d'autres. Leurs mères n'ont jamais recherché le pouvoir. Elles ont vécu leur vie en paix. '' Marcus a dit.

'' - Si nous avions tué les mères, comme je l'avais demandé, alors la lignée des sorcières aurait disparu comme celle des loups-garous et il n'y aurait plus aucune menace contre nous ! Nous ne serions pas au bord de la guerre ! Carlisle a dit que Jasper Whitlock était impliqué. Ne sois pas idiot, il va savoir que nous sommes une menace pour sa compagne et va nous attaquer. Nous devons donc frapper les premiers avants qu'il ne rassemble ses forces ! '' Caius a crié.

'' - Caius a raison. Elles sont des abominations et ne devraient pas être autorisées à exister. '' La voix calme de Carlisle a déclaré. Charlie a soupiré, il avait vu ces préjugées et cette haine envers ses protégées à maintes reprises au cours de sa vie et cela l'avait toujours déprimé. Il a entendu grogner Jasper, mais tout le monde l'a ignoré.

'' - Carlisle, je ne vois pas la nécessité de risquer une bataille. Je n'ai aucun problème avec les familles de sorcières et j'abhorre la haine qui est si souvent dirigée vers elle. Ce qui est arrivé aux jumeaux sorciers était déplorable. '' A dit Aro en plissant les yeux. Charlie avait toujours soupçonné Aro de ressentir un lien de parenté envers les jumeaux. Certaines choses qu'il avait dites et avait faites semblaient le démontrer, mais il était également un bâtard avide de pouvoir.

Caius a grogné, puis s'est calmé. '' - Penses-y, mon frère, toute cette puissance. Tu l'as sentie, tu as dit toi-même qu'Isabella Swan ferait un puissant bouclier. Plus puissant que celui de Renata. Nous aurions intérêt à la voir se joindre aux Volturi. ''

Marcus a froncé les sourcils. '' - Je doute qu'elle nous rejoigne si nous tuons ses amis et que nous la forcions à devenir un vampire. Nous ne pourrions pas utiliser Chelsea pour former un lien. Il est plus que probable que nous nous créerions un nouvel ennemi. ''

'' - Peut-être qu'après que son compagnon l'aura transformée, nous pourrons la convaincre de nous rejoindre pacifiquement. Il n'y aurait pas besoin d'utiliser la violence. '' Aro a proposé.

'' - Elle est la compagne du Dieu de la guerre. Il a refusé notre offre à de nombreuses reprises. Elle ne nous rejoindra pas s'il ne le veut pas. '' Caius a persiflé.

'' - Je ne suis pas disposé à perdre la vie de nos gardes quand il y a une chance d'acquérir ce que nous voulons paisiblement. Monsieur Whitlock est un ennemi redoutable et l'a toujours été. Je ne veux pas le défier pour une telle cause. Tant qu'ils ne nous menacent pas, nous devrions les laisser tranquilles. '' Marcus a dit, montrant plus de vie qu'il n'en avait montré pendant l'ensemble de la conversation.

Aro s'est assis pour réfléchir avant de finalement reprendre. '' - Je suis d'accord avec Marcus. Tant qu'ils ne nous menaceront pas, nous allons les laisser tranquilles. ''

Caius a semblé sur le point de discuter lorsque les portes se sont ouvertes et une belle femme est entrée, suivie par un grand groupe de personnes.

'' - Coupez l'image ! '' Jasper a grogné.

Les filles ont enlevé leurs mains du seau et ont reculé. Charlie s'est permis de ressentir un moment de fierté envers les jeunes femmes. Elles avaient parfaitement exécuté le sortilège.

'' - Je savais qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire venir des sangsues sur notre terre. Elles doivent partir. De toute évidence, ces Volturi sont trop effrayés pour venir nous combattre. Bella et Angela peuvent rentrer chez elles et Leah peut arrêter de faire ses conneries de sorcellerie. '' Sam a dit en souriant.

'' - Tu oublies la poursuite obsessionnelle d'Aro envers les jumeaux sorciers. Ne te méprends pas, il veut Bella et n'aura aucun problème à éliminer de sa route son clan ainsi que toutes les personnes qui lui feraient obstacle pour l'obtenir. La seule chose qui l'empêche de le faire est la présence de Jasper sur vos terres ! '' Le vampire aux yeux rouges a grogné.

'' - Qu'ils aillent tous les deux poser leurs problèmes ailleurs ! Cela va arrêter tout danger pour notre peuple ! '' Sam a crié en retour.

Leah s'est levée, le visage rouge de fureur. '' - Tu crois vraiment que nous pourrions les laisser seuls pour faire face au danger ? Nous sommes sœurs. Si tu la forces à partir, nous allons suivre ! '' A-t-elle dit froidement alors qu'elle fusillait Sam du regard.

'' - Et où va Angela, j'y vais aussi. '' Paul a ajouté.

'' - Je vais suivre ma sœur. '' Seth a renchéri.

'' - Tu resteras également si je te l'ordonne. '' A dit Sam.

'' - Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes toute la haine de Caius pour les sorcières. Même si Bella et moi partions et que Leah et Angela restent, finalement Caius va les tuer ainsi que toutes les personnes qui tenteront de les protéger. Tu as entendu la haine dans la voix de Carlisle, celle de Caius est dix fois pire. Nous devons rester ensemble pour combattre cela. Séparément, nous sommes faibles. '' Jasper a dit d'une voix calme et raisonnable. Charlie pouvait sentir son pouvoir suinter, calmant Sam et lui inspirant de la loyauté.

'' - Je vais rapporter tout cela au conseil. Je vais suggérer que nous continuions à préparer la guerre. Je suis d'accord avec Jasper. Leur haine est trop profonde pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles. '' Billy a dit en hochant la tête à Jacob.

Jacob a commencé à faire rouler son fauteuil vers la porte. '' - Sam ne vous donnera aucun ordre qui n'aura pas été clairement approuvé par le conseil. '' Billy a dit avant leur départ.

Sam a fusillé du regard les vampires dans la pièce avant de sortir à l'extérieur au pas de charge. Ceux qui étaient restés ont commencé à parler, mais Charlie était à bout de nerfs et avait besoin de commencer à parler, il a donc commencé à chanter doucement.

Il s'est tourné vers le vampire qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'homme l'a regardé d'un air interrogateur. '' - Emmène Seth prendre son déjeuner. '' Charlie lui a ordonné. Le vampire a hoché la tête et est sorti, Seth le suivant sans poser de questions.

'' - C'est quoi ce bordel ? '' Paul s'est exclamé.

'' - Tiens-toi tranquille ! '' Charlie lui a ordonné, puis a commencé à chanter de nouveau, plaçant un bouclier autour de la maison. Personne ne serait en mesure de les espionner à présent.

Personne n'a rien dit, mais tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Mike gigotait et grognait. Il était trop proche de la pleine lune. Le jeune homme traversait une mauvaise passe.

'' - Jasper, aide Mike à se calmer, s'il te plaît. '' Charlie a demandé.

Charlie a passé une main dans ses cheveux quand il a senti le pouvoir de Jasper. Mike s'est sensiblement calmé.

'' - Vous devez tous savoir que ce que je vais vous dire est un secret. Vous ne pourrez jamais en parler à personne. Je peux être puni pour vous parler... Je peux même vous mettre en danger... mais des choses se produisent que je ne comprends pas et je pense que vous avez besoin de connaître la vérité sur le monde dans lequel nous vivons. '' Charlie a dit avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Il s'est mis à faire les cent pas. '' - Vous savez qu'il y a des créatures surnaturelles dans notre monde. Des vampires, des loups-garous, des sorcières, des métamorphes et quelques autres que vous n'avez pas rencontrés, je ne vais donc pas entrer dans les détails pour l'instant. Chacune de ces races a ce que nous appelons un gardien... Un protecteur.. Quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir de leur race et qui les protège. Les gardiens sont immortels, plus puissants que n'importe lequel de leurs protégés et ils sont gouvernés par un groupe que nous appelons le conseil. Le conseil nous donne une liste de ceux que nous devons protéger pour le maintien et l'équilibre de toutes les races. '' Charlie a fait une pause pour regarder le groupe afin d'évaluer leur compréhension.

'' - Ils ne font pas un très bon travail. Les loups-garous sont presque éteints et la même chose est vraie pour les sorcières. '' Jasper a grogné.

Charlie était d'accord avec lui, mais il avait besoin de confesser son rôle avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. '' - Je suis le gardien des sorcières. '' Il leur a dit carrément.

'' - Quoi ? '' Bella s'est exclamée.

'' - Je ne m'en souvenais pas jusqu'à dernièrement, Bells. Je te jure que je te l'aurais dit si je l'avais su. Le conseil m'a ordonné de ne rien te dire, mais j'ai senti que tu avais le droit de savoir. Après tout, tu es à demie-immortelle. Tu dois comprendre que les gardiens sont gouvernés par le conseil. C'est dans notre nature de leur obéir. '' Charlie l'a suppliée de comprendre.

Jasper a posé une main sur son épaule. '' - Tu devrais peut-être t'expliquer. ''

'' - J'ai été un gardien depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souviens. J'ai regardé et j'ai protégé quand on me l'a permis. J'ai toujours été seul, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'impression, j'avais mon travail et mes protégés. Puis on m'a ordonné de prendre du recul pendant qu'ils étaient persécutés par les humains et les vampires. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est qu'être obligé de regarder ceux que vous êtes programmés à protéger être... '' Charlie a secoué la tête quand des visions atroces des tortures et du massacre de milliers de ses protégés ont rempli son esprit.

'' - Finalement, elles n'ont plus été que trois. Sue, Marie et Renée. J'étais tellement fatigué et usé, je voulais mettre fin à mon existence jusqu'à ce que je voie Renée. Elle était tellement brillante, tellement pleine de vie, vraiment magnifique. J'en suis tombé amoureux. Je suis allé trouver le conseil, déterminé à me battre pour cet amour. À ma grande surprise, ils ont approuvé mon amour pour Renée, mais ils m'ont dit que je devrais vivre comme un être humain. Que je devais perdre tous mes souvenirs et mon pouvoir. Je sais que cela semble être quelque chose d'égoïste à faire, mais le conseil venait juste d'ajouter leurs noms sur la liste des sorcières que je ne serais plus en mesure de protéger. J'ai pensé que si j'abandonnais ma charge de gardien, je pourrais réellement défier le conseil et les protéger, je savais que je ne m'en souviendrais pas, mais j'allais épouser Renée. Quel mari ne protégerait pas sa femme ? '' Charlie a ri avec amertume.

'' - Je n'avais aucune idée que Renée allait demander le divorce et t'éloigner de moi. '' Charlie a dit en regardant Bella.

'' - Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé, papa. '' Bella a dit doucement. Charlie lui a souri.

'' - Joseph... Le gardien des loups-garous... '' A déclaré Charlie pour le bénéfice de Mike. '' -... est venu à moi et m'a donné la bague qui renfermait tous mes souvenirs et où était scellés mes pouvoirs quand vous vous êtes toutes les trois réunies. On m'a dit que je devrais vous protéger mais que je ne devrais pas vous dire quoi que ce soit. ''

'' - Pourquoi nous en parles-tu ? '' Paul a demandé.

Charlie a regardé dans la direction de Mike. '' - Mike, Joseph a dû aller protéger l'autre loup-garou. Il m'a demandé de t'aider. Tu es en danger. Tu dois laisser Leah aller avec toi pendant la pleine lune. ''

Mike a bondi sur ses jambes, la colère clairement visible sur son visage. '' - Jamais ! '' Il a grogné.

'' - Un loup-garou ne blessera jamais sa compagne. Si tu ne lui permets pas d'aller avec toi, tu vas venir la chercher, provoquant une attaque de la meute. Tu vas en tuer beaucoup avant de mourir. '' Charlie lui a dit, ne se souciant pas d'édulcorer le caractère implacable de sa déclaration.

Mike s'est mis à trembler. Léah s'est levée et a mis ses bras autour de sa taille. '' - Chut, bébé. Cela va aller, tu ne vas pas me faire de mal. ''

Charlie s'est détourné d'eux pour faire face à Jasper et Bella. Jasper s'est agité d'un air coupable, mais Bella l'a regardé dans les yeux d'un air de défi. Charlie a levé la main.

'' - Je ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe entre vous deux... Bella, tu es en partie gardienne. Voilà pourquoi ton bouclier est si puissant... Pourquoi ta magie est si puissante. Renée était la plus faible de son clan, mais tu es la plus forte... '' Charlie lui a dit avec hésitation. Il a pris une profonde inspiration, ses pensées confuses. Il ne savait honnêtement pas ce qui se passait, mais peut-être que s'ils lui donnaient plus d'informations, ils pourraient le découvrir ensemble.

'' - Bella, tu ne seras jamais un vampire. Il est impossible pour le venin de te transformer. Tu es à moitié humaine, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as senti la brûlure quand James t'a mordue, mais il ne te transformera jamais. '' Charlie a dit avant de se tourner vers Jasper.

'' - Tu as bu son sang ? '' Il a demandé.

Jasper l'a regardé avec culpabilité, mais a murmuré : '' - Oui. ''

'' - Tu dois me dire ce qui se passe. '' Charlie a demandé calmement. Il était certain que Jasper ne blesserait pas volontairement sa fille.

'' - Depuis que nous... depuis que je l'ai initialement réclamée et que j'ai goûté son sang, j'ai été incapable de me contrôler. J'ai besoin d'elle... J'ai besoin de son sang. '' Jasper lui a dit d'une voix pleine de honte.

Charlie a posé une main sur son épaule. '' - Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais le bouclier de Bella sera peut-être en mesure de t'aider. Est-ce que tu luttes en ce moment ? '' Il a demandé doucement.

Jasper a hoché la tête.

Charlie l'a lâché et s'est tourné vers Bella. Il a saisi sa main, laissant un peu de son pouvoir couler en elle. '' - Bella, je veux que tu sentes ton bouclier autour de toi. Je vais essayer de t'aider à le _visualiser._ '' Charlie voyait son bouclier et lui a transféré sa vision. Cela a été difficile, elle était réellement puissante, si elle ne l'avait pas voulu, il n'aurait jamais été capable de faire cela.

'' - Je le vois. '' A-t-elle dit.

'' - Bien, essaye de l'étirer. '' Il a regardé alors qu'elle commençait à faire des essais. Il a souri quand son bouclier s'est déplacé.

'' - À présent, laisse le bouclier s'enrouler autour de Jasper. '' Il lui a dit. Il lui a fallu un peu plus longtemps cette fois, mais elle a réussi. Jasper a grogné quand son désir pour elle a augmenté.

'' - À présent, sépare le bouclier en deux. Un autour de toi et un autour de Jasper. '' Charlie l'a instruite, essayant de la guider à travers leur lien. Cela a pris beaucoup plus de temps, alors qu'elle se battait à présent contre le pouvoir d'empathie de Jasper qui la submergeait avec son désir. Charlie avait en réalité pitié du jeune homme et était un peu impressionné par le contrôle que Jasper possédait. Finalement, elle a réussi et Jasper s'est presque effondré de soulagement que Bella soit en mesure de le protéger de ce qui le faisait désirer son sang et son corps avec une telle intensité, quoi que cela puisse être. Pendant le partage de leur lien, Charlie avait vu que Bella ressentait le même désir qui submergeait tout, mais son bouclier l'avait légèrement tempéré.

Le couple s'est approché l'un de l'autre pour s'étreindre. Charlie s'est détourné d'eux pour regarder Angela qui avait regardé tout cela avec les yeux écarquillés. '' - Angela, si tu pouvais trouver un sort de protection, cela pourrait énormément les aider. '' Angela a souri largement au fait qu'on lui demandait de faire quelque chose pour rendre service.

'' - Pourquoi ses yeux sont-ils bleus ? '' Paul a demandé.

Charlie a fait une pause, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir leur dire cette partie.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à trouver un moyen facile pour dire cela... '' Charlie a grogné. '' - Jasper, tu es en train de devenir un gardien. Quand je t'ai touché, j'ai ressenti le même choc que celui que je ressens quand je touche un autre gardien. Mon impression est que le conseil va t'utiliser comme remplaçant de l'actuel gardien des vampires. ''

'' - Donc, tout ce qui arrive... C'est le conseil qui en est responsable ? '' Bella a demandé, la colère clairement audible dans sa voix.

'' - Je ne le sais pas avec certitude... Ils ne vont pas m'en parler, mais c'est ce que je suppose. '' Charlie a répondu, ressentant lui-même de la colère à leurs manipulations. Il avait l'impression d'être un pion qu'ils utilisaient dans un quelconque plan plus vaste et il n'aimait pas cela.

'' - Est-ce que ce qui se passe peut être inversé ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Je ne pense pas. '' A répondu Charlie tristement.

'' - Qui est le gardien des vampires ? '' Leah a demandé.

'' - Caius Volturi. '' Charlie a répondu.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize**

Leah regardait son homme. Il faisait les cent pas, l'énergie semblait tourbillonner en lui alors qu'il allait et venait devant leur tente.

'' - Je n'aime pas cela, Leah. Si je te fais du mal... '' Il s'est tu, incapable de terminer ses pensées. '' - Tu ne le feras pas. Charlie a dit qu'un loup-garou ne blesserait jamais sa compagne. '' Leah lui a dit avec confiance et sérénité. Elle avait confiance, c'était la vérité. Elle avait regardé son empreinte, habituellement si doux, devenir de plus en plus agité, de plus en plus sauvage au fur et à mesure que la pleine lune approchait, mais jamais il n'avait été autre chose que tendre et affectueux avec elle. Bien sûr, il s'en était pris à la meute une ou deux fois et elle s'était honteusement réjouie de l'œil au beurre noir qu'il avait infligé à Sam, mais il ne l'avait jamais touchée qu'avec des caresses affectueuses.

Il était tellement différent de tous les hommes qu'elle avait connus. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était malheureuse. Elle savait qu'elle était pitoyable, mais elle avait jeté le blâme sur Sam et sa trahison, sur le fait d'être devenue un métamorphe et sur la mort de son père. À présent, elle savait qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas su ce dont elle avait besoin, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'imprègne de Mike. Il avait rempli ce vide en elle, cette partie manquante, il apaisait cette souffrance et lui faisait se sentir spéciale et aimée.

Elle a senti une tendre caresse sur sa joue et a levé les yeux pour voir Mike la regarder avec inquiétude. '' - Je suis désolé... Je voudrais... J'aurais voulu être... '' Il a commencé à enlever sa main, mais elle l'a attrapée et elle l'a tenue. Elle savait qu'il était profondément inquiet et elle a souhaité pouvoir lui faire comprendre à quel point il était important pour elle, à quel point il était merveilleux. Il lui avait dit à maintes reprises qu'il se sentait indigne d'elle.

'' - Arrête, tu es parfait. '' Elle a murmuré.

Il s'est penché et l'a embrassée. Le baiser était différent des autres qu'il lui avait donnés. Il était tendre, elle ne pensait pas que Mike puisse être différent avec elle, mais il était rempli de passion à peine contenu. Elle a senti un picotement dans son ventre et elle a commencé à lever les mains vers lui pour essayer de l'attirer plus près d'elle.

Il s'est éloigné d'elle brusquement en grognant. Leah a respiré fortement, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle le voulait, elle a levé les bras pour le toucher, mais il lui a tourné le dos et elle les a laissés doucement retomber, déçue.

'' - Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Je ne me souviens même pas de tout ce que j'ai fait sous l'effet de la lune. '' Il a grogné en reprenant ses allers et venues.

'' - Charlie dit que si je ne venais pas, tu serais en danger. '' Elle lui a dit.

Mike a grogné plus fort et a commencé à faire les cent pas encore plus vite. '' - Raison de plus pour que tu ne restes pas ici. '' A-t-il dit en levant les bras en l'air. Il donnait l'impression d'être prêt à s'enfuir. Leah s'est levée, la panique pénétrant dans son cœur.

'' - Je ne peux pas te perdre, Mike. J'en mourrais. '' Elle a crié juste alors qu'il se détournait d'elle. Ses épaules se sont affaissées et il est resté là. Leah s'est approchée de lui et l'a étreint par-derrière. Elle a posé sa tête sur son dos et a respiré son odeur.

''- Je t'aime, Mike. Tu as rendu ma vie supportable... presque digne d'être vécue. Ne me quitte jamais. '' Elle a supplié.

Il s'est retourné et l'a prise dans ses bras. '' - Je t'aime aussi. '' Il a chuchoté.

Combien de temps sont-ils restés là, Leah ne le savait pas. Elle n'a même pas ouvert les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les tremblements commencer dans son corps. Elle a levé les yeux vers les siens. Elle pouvait y voir de la douleur et de la peur en eux.

'' - La lune est levée. '' Il a murmuré d'une voix à la fois craintive et nostalgique.

Il s'est éloigné d'elle et a regardé le ciel, son visage portant un masque de plaisir et de douleur. Il a commencé à grogner doucement, son corps tremblait tellement que Leah avait envie de l'attraper et le tenir. Il a dû le sentir d'une façon ou d'une autre, parce qu'il a levé la main, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas s'approcher.

Elle a reculé en se tordant les mains pendant qu'elle le regardait. Il a crié et a grogné alors que son corps commençait à changer. Leah a pleuré de frustration pendant qu'elle le regardait. Elle voulait le tenir et apaiser immédiatement sa souffrance, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Après ce qui a semblé durer des heures, la transformation a été complète. Elle l'a regardé avec émerveillement. Il ne ressemblait pas exactement à un loup. Il avait des traits lupins, mais il avait toujours ses mains et il se tenait debout sur ses deux jambes. Il était plus grand que n'importe quel membre de la meute et très musclé. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il était puissant.

Elle a terminé l'étude de son corps et l'a regardé dans les yeux. Sa respiration s'est bloquée dans sa gorge. Ils étaient sauvages, primitifs, mais en même temps, elle pouvait y voir son Mike. Elle pouvait y voir son amour pour elle, même sous cette forme. Toutes les inquiétudes qui pouvaient être restées en elle ont disparu. Il n'allait jamais lui faire de mal.

Il s'est détourné d'elle et a regardé la lune. Il a hurlé et le bruit a résonné à travers son corps. Il était plein de nostalgie et elle a frissonné en réponse. Il s'est retourné et l'a regardée. Leah savait ce qu'il demandait et en un instant, elle s'est glissée dans sa forme de loup.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie très petite sous sa forme de loup, mais en le regardant, elle se sentait toute minuscule devant lui. Il a commencé à courir et Leah a aboyé avant de le suivre. Elle a été stupéfaite de la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait. Il ne courait pas comme elle, il se déplaçait presque comme un singe, mais sa vitesse était tout de même présente. Elle était certaine qu'il avait ralenti pour lui permettre de le suivre.

Ils ont couru pendant la plus grande partie de la nuit. Ils ont chassé, attrapant un cerf qu'il a partagé avec elle, la laissant d'abord manger. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser un tel acte d'amour. Leah n'a même pas senti la pointe de répulsion habituelle qu'elle ressentait à la vue du chevreuil mort et saignant en face d'elle. Cela semblait naturel... correct en quelque sorte.

Quand ils ont terminé leur repas, ils ont recommencé à courir de nouveau. Ne réfléchissant pas à l'endroit où ils allaient, simplement courir. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un avec la nuit... avec la lune... avec la forêt. Toutes les inquiétudes de Leah avaient disparu pendant qu'elle courait, ses seules pensées étaient axées sur le loup-garou en face d'elle et sur son amour dévorant pour lui.

La lune a disparu et le soleil a commencé à réapparaître. Elle l'a senti avant de réellement le voir. Mike a commencé à ralentir pour s'arrêter finalement devant un grand arbre et il s'est assis. Il haletait alors qu'il était assis là, ses yeux dans les siens. Elle a presque raté sa transformation alors qu'elle était hypnotisée par son regard. Cela ne semblait pas aussi douloureux que sa transformation en loup-garou. Elle est revenue à sa forme humaine quand elle a finalement réalisé qu'il était retourné à la sienne. Ses yeux détenaient toujours de la sauvagerie et elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas à la normale tant qu'il serait sous les effets de la lune.

Elle s'est dirigée vers lui et s'est assise à ses côtés. Il l'a attirée dans ses bras et l'a serrée contre lui. Ensemble, ils se sont endormis.

* * *

Leah s'est éveillée avec une sensation de chatouillement sur sa poitrine. Elle a ri et s'est déplacée. Un grondement a retenti et elle s'est complètement réveillée. En baissant les yeux, elle a vu Mike qui léchait le sang sur sa poitrine. Cela aurait dû la choquer, la dégoûter même, mais... cela lui semblait être un acte tellement attentionné qu'elle n'a rien dit et l'a simplement regardé. Sa langue était tellement douce que la sensation de chatouillement a commencé à changer. Elle a brusquement pris conscience qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus et une douleur est apparue entre ses cuisses. Elle s'est mordue les lèvres et a essayé de ne pas gémir quand il a léché et a mordillé son menton. Son corps a couvert le sien et elle a eu envie de tendre la main et de l'attirer vers elle, mais elle avait peur. Cela allait-il être comme avec Sam ? Elle ne le voulait pas, mais peut-être que ce serait simplement acceptable.

Il a grogné près de son oreille et son corps a frissonné en réponse. Elle a frotté ses jambes l'une contre l'autre... elle voulait... elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait... non, avait besoin. Elle a commencé à se tortiller sous lui. Il a semblé la renifler puis s'est déplacé vers le bas, jusqu'à ce que son nez se trouve sur son centre. Elle s'est déplacée, gênée, mais il l'a attrapée et l'a maintenue en place. Il l'a reniflée. Leah a pensé qu'elle allait mourir d'embarras, mais cela a disparu quand elle a senti sa langue sur elle, puis elle a haleté bruyamment de plaisir.

Elle a essayé de l'arrêter quand sa langue a commencé à lécher sa partie la plus sensible, mais il a grogné et cette sensation l'a fait se recoucher avec un gémissement de reddition. Elle n'avait jamais senti quelque chose comme cela et c'était tellement bon qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Elle s'est tortillée alors qu'une sensation délicieuse commençait à se construire en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense qu'elle allait mourir. Sa respiration était haletante et elle ne pouvait empêcher de doux gémissements de passer ses lèvres.

La sensation a grandi de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle pense qu'elle allait exploser, ensuite, elle l'a finalement fait... elle a crié son nom et ses hanches se sont levées alors que le plaisir la submergeait. Il a saisi ses hanches et l'a attirée à lui. Elle a crié de nouveau quand elle l'a senti brusquement entrer en elle. Il l'a complètement remplie. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait avec Sam. Il n'y avait pas de douleur, juste un délicieux sentiment de plénitude... d'être complète. Elle a gémi de bonheur, fermant les yeux à la sensation.

Puis il a commencé à se déplacer, se tenant à ses hanches alors qu'il bougeait en elle. Elle a de nouveau haleté à cette sensation. Ses entrailles semblaient se contracter et le plaisir était tellement intense qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Il l'a frappée seulement dans tous les bons endroits pendant qu'il se déplaçait en elle, la faisant haleter et gémir. Elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir devant les sentiments merveilleux qu'il lui procurait. Il semblait savoir exactement comment se déplacer pour en tirer le maximum de plaisir et elle voulait que cela ne se termine jamais. La sensation a grandi jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose à nouveau, son ventre se resserrant autour de lui. Mike a grogné bruyamment et a frissonné à sa propre libération.

Elle est restée couchée sous lui, haletante alors qu'elle descendait des hauteurs où il l'avait conduite. '' - Je t'aime, Mike. '' Elle a murmuré, la sensation était trop intense pour qu'elle ne le lui dise pas.

Mike a grogné de nouveau et a commencé à lécher son cou. Leah a eu un petit rire et l'a laissé faire. Il est sorti d'elle et l'a attirée près de lui. Leah a soupiré de bonheur alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur sa poitrine, laissant le sommeil la réclamer.

* * *

Leah a suivi Mike à travers les bois. Il venait d'abattre un ours et l'avait partagé avec elle. Il était tellement fort qu'il avait descendu l'ours d'un seul coup de son bras puissant. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher un frisson de la traverser alors qu'elle le regardait chasser. Il était tellement puissant... Le compagnon parfait. Il la faisait se sentir en sécurité et protégée.

Ils étaient dehors pour la dernière nuit de la pleine lune et Leah était désolée que cela soit presque terminé. Ils avaient couru dans la nuit quand il était modifié, ils avaient chassé, avaient joué, avaient exploré et fait des découvertes. Elle avait appris beaucoup des secrets que la forêt détenait. Chaque nouvelle chose qu'il lui avait montrée l'avait étonnée. Elle n'avait plus combattu l'instinct naturel qui montait en elle quand elle se transformait. Il l'avait aidée à s'accepter... à en profiter même.

Durant la journée, ils dormaient et faisaient l'amour. Parfois, il était sauvage et passionné, d'autres fois, il était doux et attentionné, mais il lui avait fait ressentir cet amour qui lui faisait croire qu'elle était au paradis. Elle a souhaité que cela n'ait pas de fin. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à La Push.

Une seule fois cependant, elle avait senti l'odeur d'un humain. Cela avait été facile de détourner l'attention de Mike, il n'avait pas montré plus d'intérêt pour eux que pour la faune de la région. Elle savait à présent qu'il ne recherchait pas les humains, mais que s'ils croisaient sa route, elle était certaine qu'il serait féroce en cas de menace.

 _Leah, éloigne-toi de lui._ Elle a entendu l'ordre de Sam dans son esprit. Elle s'est retournée et l'a vu dans l'ombre, se cachant sous le vent. Elle a combattu son ordre d'Alpha. Le sortilège que son clan avait jeté l'aidait, mais c'était tout de même une lutte et elle s'est retrouvée, contre son gré, à s'éloigner de Mike. Elle s'est mise à gémir.

Mike l'a entendue et s'est retourné avec un grognement. Il a immédiatement découvert Sam et son grondement est devenu plus profond, les poils de son cou se relevant alors qu'il se préparait à attaquer. Leah commençait à paniquer. Elle ne voulait pas que Mike blesse Sam, pas pour Sam, elle ne s'en souciait plus, mais pour Mike. Elle savait que la tribu ne l'accepterait pas très bien s'il tuait Sam.

Elle voulait courir à Mike. L'arrêter et lui demander de fuir avec elle dans les bois de la même façon qu'elle avait pu le détourner des humains auparavant, mais l'ordre de Sam faisait se déplacer son corps loin de lui. En désespoir de cause, Leah est retournée à sa forme humaine. Immédiatement, elle a senti la puissance du sortilège prendre le dessus par rapport à l'ordre de Sam et elle s'est précipitée en avant, pour se mettre entre Mike et Sam qui était à présent face à face.

Sam s'est précipité en avant. Leah a pensé qu'il essayait simplement de l'écarter du chemin, mais Mike est devenu furieux. Il s'est déplacé tellement vite que Leah pouvait à peine suivre ses mouvements. Il a ramassé Sam avant même qu'il ne puisse toucher Leah. Elle a été étonnée de sa puissance alors qu'il jetait Sam contre un arbre. Sam était non seulement l'Alpha de leur meute, mais il en était le membre le plus fort, ayant plus d'expérience que les autres. Elle a pu voir qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre Mike cependant. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse cligner des yeux, il était sur Sam et prêt à lui arracher la gorge. Leah a crié et s'est précipitée pour saisir son bras.

Il a fait une pause assez longue pour qu'elle puisse se mettre entre eux. Elle a mis ses bras autour de sa taille, embrassant son museau et caressant ses oreilles. '' - S'il te plaît... '' Elle a murmuré en l'éloignant de Sam. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Elle a brièvement été inquiète pour lui, mais elle n'était pas sur le point de lâcher Mike. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir s'il laisserait l'imbécile en vie, mais elle avait entendu le bruit rauque de la respiration de Sam. Il n'était pas encore mort.

Finalement, elle a réussi à mettre une certaine distance entre eux et Sam. Elle s'est transformée en loup et a aboyé sur lui, essayant de le faire la suivre. Mike a fait une pause et a regardé entre elle et Sam. Leah a aboyé et s'est retournée à nouveau en faisant un cercle et lui montrant sa queue. Mike s'est précipité vers elle. Leah a aboyé et a couru dans les bois alors qu'il se mettait à la chasser.

Ils ont couru pendant un long moment avant qu'elle ne réussisse à avoir suffisamment confiance qu'il ne ferait pas demi-tour pour aller achever Sam. Elle a été tentée de continuer à courir et de l'emmener à l'extrême nord du Canada où ils seraient loin de la meute... loin du danger. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses sœurs sorcières ni son frère et Mike ne voudrait pas quitter son père. Ils allaient revenir et espérer que la meute accepterait le fait que Mike soit un loup-garou. Elle n'avait aucun doute que Sam allait tout leur dire.

Elle s'est brièvement demandée si Sam allait bien, mais elle a rapidement écarté cette pensée. La meute avait d'étonnants pouvoirs de récupération. Il allait guérir, mais elle espérait qu'il allait souffrir pendant un bon moment, cependant.

Mike a aboyé avec amusement en la dépassant. Leah a tout oublié au sujet de Sam et a couru après lui avec bonheur.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept**

Jasper a laissé sortir sa rage alors qu'il courait à travers la forêt. Il l'avait retenue pendant des jours, ne voulant pas l'infliger à Bella et à ses amis. Parfois, être empathique était difficile. Il devait maîtriser ses émotions. À présent, il était seul cependant et il pouvait tout laisser sortir.

Quand allait-il avoir finalement le contrôle sur sa propre vie ? Il a frappé un arbre, le frappant de toutes ses forces. Son père voulait qu'il rejoigne l'armée confédérée. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à leur cause. Il avait été consterné de la façon dont était traité les esclaves, mais il avait rejoint l'armée pour faire plaisir à son père et à cause d'un certain sens du devoir. Il avait compris les arguments de son père sur l'atteinte à leur souveraineté de la part du gouvernement central et sur la nécessité de maintenir le droit des États, mais ses arguments étaient dérisoires par rapport aux souffrances infligées aux esclaves. Il a frappé l'arbre tombé encore plus.

Il avait rencontré Maria parce qu'il avait ignoré ses propres instincts et ses désirs. Il avait voulu fuir, les trois femmes lui faisaient peur, mais il avait bien agi, il avait été chevaleresque. Il a frappé l'arbre à coup de pied, le déplaçant à quelque reprise et le faisant s'écraser contre un nouvel arbre.

Il avait été transformé en vampire et s'était battu pour une femme qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, infligeant la douleur et la mort à tout ce qu'elle lui désignait. Il a commencé à frapper le nouvel arbre. Finalement, il avait fait quelque chose qu'il voulait faire, il avait laissé partir Peter. Jasper s'est levé et un petit sourire est apparu sur son visage à la pensée de son ami sarcastique.

Son sourire a rapidement disparu. Peter l'avait sauvé, mais il l'avait également empêché d'aller après Maria pour se venger. Il avait voulu la tuer, mais Peter l'avait convaincu que ce n'était pas le moment. Jasper a frappé l'arbre une nouvelle fois.

Ensuite il avait rencontré Alice dans ce restaurant. Pourquoi était-il allé avec elle ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour lui dire quoi faire ? Il l'avait même épousé ! Il croyait qu'il l'aimait parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il le faisait, mais il réalisait à présent que ce n'était pas le cas. Jasper a arrêté de maltraiter l'arbre alors qu'il se demandait s'il voulait garder son régime animal. Finalement, il a décidé qu'il allait et devait le faire. Il n'avait jamais pris cette décision de son propre chef cependant. Était-ce pour cela que cela avait été si difficile pour lui de garder ce régime ? Cela avait-il même de l'importance aujourd'hui ?

Aujourd'hui il était amoureux... follement... passionnément, éperdument amoureux. Était-ce à cause d'un sortilège ? Aurait-il aimé Bella sans ça ? Non, il n'aurait pas eu la force intérieure de sortir du moule. Il aurait continué à vivre avec Alice, obéissant à ses caprices pour l'éternité. Bella aurait épousé Edward et aurait vécu une vie remplie de drames avec un homme dont elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'aimât.

Jasper a reniflé, il n'était pas certain qu'Edward soit émotionnellement suffisamment mature pour aimer réellement quelqu'un de manière sincèrement désintéressée. Bien sûr, il avait essayé, c'était un bon garçon. Il n'avait simplement jamais dépassé le stade « Le monde tourne autour de moi ». Les Cullen n'avaient vraiment rien arrangé non plus.

Il a frappé l'arbre sans enthousiasme une fois de plus. Bella, cependant, n'avait eu aucun problème pour savoir comment aimer d'une façon purement désintéressée et altruiste. Il a souri en pensant à elle. Son sourire s'est transformé en froncement de sourcils. Et il a donné de nouveau un coup de pied dans l'arbre. Un nouvel arbre est tombé quand le tronc l'a frappé.

Il a frappé l'arbre avec férocité, sa colère se cristallisant alors qu'il pensait finalement à ce qui l'avait mis tellement en fureur. À présent qu'il avait trouvé l'amour, il avait peur de la toucher, peur de sa soif pour son sang, peur de ce qui lui avait été fait, quoi que ce soit, furieux de ne pas avoir son mot à dire à ce sujet. Il a attaqué l'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que du petit bois, puis il s'est laissé tomber à côté de lui. Il a mis son visage entre ses mains et s'est mis à pleurer.

Bella lui manquait. Il ne l'avait pas touchée depuis ce qui lui semblait des semaines. Elles avaient été en mesure de jeter un sort qui lui permettait de se contrôler un peu plus auprès d'elle. Il la désirait toujours... avait encore envie de son sang... mais il était en mesure de résister. Il était resté loin d'elle, la regardant de loin, ressentant un sentiment de vide et de solitude. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas pu contenir ses émotions plus longtemps et il s'était enfui.

Ses mains semblaient humides et il les a enlevées de son visage pour les regarder. Ses paumes étaient mouillées... il a posé un doigt sur son visage et il a senti de l'humidité sur ses joues. Il pleurait ! De véritables larmes, pas les sanglots secs qui étaient la norme pour les vampires. Ses mains se sont mises à trembler, qu'était-il en train de devenir ? Il a regardé ses mains et a vu ses doigts, ils étaient égratignés et montraient des traces de sang. Son sang ? Le sang emprunté à Bella ?

Il a regardé autour de lui et a vu qu'il avait fait tomber plus de deux arbres. Il était dans une clairière qu'il avait créée dans sa fureur. Sa bouche a béé de surprise. Même Emmett n'aurait pas été capable d'infliger ce genre de dégâts. Un petit pincement à l'arrière de sa conscience l'a fait faire une pause dans son étude de ses destructions... des vampires.

Ils étaient encore trop loin pour qu'il les sente ou qu'il les détecte avec son don, mais il savait qu'ils approchaient et, d'après leur direction, ils se dirigeaient vers La Push. Sa vitesse l'a stupéfié, mais il ne s'y est pas attardé alors qu'il essayait d'identifier les vampires inconnus. Jane, Demetri et Félix. Était-ce une mission d'espionnage ? Jane était farouchement fidèle à Aro, mais Félix était fidèle à Caius. Demetri faisait simplement ce qu'on lui demandait. Ce devait être une mission de reconnaissance... Cependant il n'allait pas les laisser s'approcher de La Push.

Il a sauté dans un arbre alors qu'ils approchaient. Il était en haut de l'arbre et les a regardés alors qu'ils parlaient. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas senti ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il allait profiter de ce fait.

'' - Es-tu certain qu'il y a un loup-garou, Demetri ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparu. '' Jane a dit, l'irritation rayonnait autour d'elle.

'' - J'en suis sûr, Jane. Nous devons le trouver et le dire à Caius. '' Demetri a répondu, ses propres émotions pleines d'inquiétudes. Demetri avait aidé à trouver les enfants de la lune.

'' - Il n'en reste pas moins Demetri, que nous devrions peut-être simplement faire demi-tour et le signaler à Caius. Nous pourrons revenir et détruire l'abomination plus tard. '' Félix leur a dit. Il semblait calme.

'' - Et combien d'autres pourraient être créés pendant notre absence ? Tu sais à quelle vitesse ils peuvent se multiplier. Nous devons éliminer celui-ci. '' Demetri à dit. '' - Je peux le trouver. '' Il a terminé avec arrogance.

Ils devaient avoir senti l'odeur de Mike.

'' - Il y a une femme avec lui. Elle n'est pas une enfant de la lune, mais elle n'est pas humaine non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est. ''

'' - Pourrait-elle être un des métamorphes dont Carlisle nous a parlé ? '' Jane a demandé.

'' - Oui. '' Demetri a répondu. '' - Il y a également un métamorphe mâle qui semble les suivre. '' A-t-il dit en reniflant l'air et en examinant les arbres autour d'eux. Demetri avait toujours surpris Jasper avec ses capacités de suivi. Il pouvait non seulement suivre l'esprit de quelqu'un avec son don, mais également avec sa capacité à lire une scène et à identifier les différentes senteurs.

Ils ont commencé à se déplacer à nouveau et Jasper les a suivis, restant en haut des arbres et les surveillant attentivement. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de les attaquer tous les trois. Félix à lui seul pouvait parfaitement lui donner du fil à retordre, ajouter à cela la capacité de Jane, il devait rester caché. Il pourrait peut-être en prendre un mais pas les trois à la fois. Il avait pourtant besoin de les arrêter pour les empêcher d'avertir Caius. S'il n'avait ne fut-ce qu'un soupçon qu'il y ait un loup-garou ici, il serait là en peu de temps et apporterait son armée avec lui. Jasper les a donc suivis en réfléchissant à une façon de les éliminer.

Brusquement, Jane s'est arrêtée, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches avec colère. '' - J'en ai assez de traîner dans les bois, je vais retourner en Italie. Vous les gars, vous pouvez continuer à traquer votre loup-garou. Je vais faire mon rapport à Aro ! '' Les hommes se sont regardés l'un l'autre . Jasper pouvait voir qu'ils étaient heureux de se débarrasser d'elle. Jane pouvait être gênante. Le temps de la furtivité était terminé.

'' - Salut ! '' A-t-il dit en sautant de sa cachette. Jane a crié de peur et les hommes ont effectivement sursauté. Jasper a souri, ce n'était pas souvent que tu étais capable de surprendre un vampire.

Jane a récupéré rapidement. En dépit de son apparence d'adolescente, elle était le vétéran de nombreuses guerres et elle a rapidement retrouvé son calme. Il a pu la sentir utiliser son don sur lui, mais cela n'a pas semblé l'affecter. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, il s'est déplacé et l'a décapitée sans aucune difficulté. Les hommes se sont regardés avec stupéfaction. Jasper a été lui-même un peu surpris. Il avait toujours été un bon combattant, mais cela avait été ridiculement facile.

Demetri s'est déplacé d'un côté tandis que Félix allait de l'autre. Ils l'ont encerclé tout en l'étudiant.

'' - Que vous est-il arrivé, Major ? '' Demetri a finalement demandé.

Jasper n'a pas répondu. Il sentait leur peur. Même avant ses changements, il était une force qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer, mais à présent, il était tellement plus. Mais à quel point cela serait-il suffisant ? Il devait d'abord éliminer Demetri. Alors que cette pensée entrait dans son esprit, Félix s'est jeté sur lui. Il a été jeté au sol. Merde ! Il a jeté Félix loin de lui et s'est levé pour découvrir le poing de Demetri qui se précipitait vers son visage. La force du coup l'a envoyé voler contre un arbre.

Jasper s'est levé et a essuyé le sang de sa lèvre avant de sourire à l'homme. '' - C'est un peu blessant, ça ! '' Il a dit avec un sourire. Il a senti Félix se déplacer pour se positionner derrière lui, mais il ne s'est pas retourné ni montré le moindre signe qu'il savait qu'il était là.

'' - Comment ? Comment vos yeux sont-ils devenus bleus ? '' Demetri a demandé en balançant son poing vers Jasper à nouveau.

Jasper l'a saisi et a utilisé son élan pour le jeter derrière lui sur Félix qui avait commencé à se déplacer. '' - Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de le savoir. Cela n'aura aucune importance pour vous quand vous serez en enfer. '' Jasper leur a dit, toujours souriant.

Il a senti la soif de sang habituelle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses adversaires au sol. Il a pris Demetri par la gorge et a commencé à presser. Demetri a griffé ses mains pour essayer de l'obliger à le libérer. Il a senti un coup venant de Félix dans son dos, mais l'a ignoré. Félix a frappé plus fort et Jasper a grogné avant de lâcher Demetri pour se retourner et lui faire face. Demetri est tombé sur le sol en se tenant la gorge tandis que Jasper frappait Félix à l'estomac.

Félix a laissé échapper un grognement de douleur alors qu'il volait en arrière. Jasper s'est tourné de nouveau vers Demetri. Le vampire a levé les mains pour demander grâce. Jasper a senti son désespoir, mais l'a ignoré. Il ne pouvait pas laisser partir le vampire, il devait le tuer ici et maintenant. Il a bloqué ses émotions et a tordu la tête de Demetri, l'arrachant de son corps. Il a jeté sa tête sur le côté quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sente un coup de pied dans le bas de son dos. Il s'est envolé dans les bois. Jasper est tombé sur le sol et a secoué sa tête. _Merde, cela faisait mal maintenant !_ A-t-il pensé avec colère.

Il s'est levé en dépit de sa douleur, il ne pouvait pas laisser Félix leur remettre la tête. Il ne connaissait pas les limites de sa force récemment découverte et il voulait mettre un terme à cette affaire. Il s'est tourné vers un Félix maintenant méfiant. L'homme l'étudiait. Jasper pouvait pratiquement entendre ses pensées. Il pouvait presque goûter sa peur, mais mêlée à de l'excitation. Félix était un guerrier féroce. Il n'avait jamais perdu un combat. Jasper s'est mis à sourire. Il était sur le point de perdre celui-là.

Jasper a volé à lui. Son poing n'a jamais atterri puisque Félix s'est déplacé de sa route. Il a senti sa surprise devant la rapidité de déplacement de Jasper, mais il a récupéré rapidement. Ils se sont tournés autour. Félix peinait à éviter les coups de Jasper, il a même réussi à lui en décocher un peu, mais aucun d'eux n'a blessé Jasper autant que l'homme s'y attendait. Jasper savait qu'il aurait pu facilement éviter les coups, mais il était lui-même en train de se tester et de faire des essais pour essayer de découvrir les limites de sa force nouvellement découverte.

Jasper a entendu un grondement et a été surpris de voir un loup géant bondir d'entre les arbres. Le loup a réussi à faire tomber au sol Félix, mais celui-ci a rapidement récupéré et a jeté le loup au loin.

Le temps de jouer était terminé. Jasper n'allait pas permettre qu'un des métamorphes soit blessé. Il a sauté, atterrissant sur Félix toujours couché, et d'un mouvement rapide, il a décapité l'homme. Il s'est redressé et s'est tourné vers le métamorphe qui lui grondait dessus. Il pouvait sentir le conflit dans l'homme et s'est demandé s'il allait réellement l'attaquer. Jasper a décidé de ne pas lui en laisser l'occasion.

'' - Transforme-toi, Sam. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour brûler les corps. '' Jasper lui a dit sèchement. Il a commencé à rassembler les morceaux de vampires. '' - Rassemble un peu de bois. '' A-t-il dit sans regarder l'homme, mais le sentant revenir à sa forme humaine. Sam lui a obéi sans poser de questions et bientôt un feu s'est mis à ronfler. Ils ont travaillé ensemble en silence. Jasper sentait la culpabilité et la colère qui sortait du métamorphe. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de parler avec lui. L'homme avait été une source d'exaspération pour lui depuis le début.

Ils ont regardé le feu en silence. Jasper arrivait à peine à croire qu'il avait mis fin à la vie de Jane, Félix et Demetri. Le trio avait été craint dans le monde des vampires, chacun d'eux étant puissant à sa manière. Jasper s'est assis. Il venait de gagner une bataille importante là. Les Volturi étaient définitivement affaiblis. Il a été un peu surpris quand Sam s'est assis à côté de lui. Il a finalement réellement regardé le métamorphe et a été surpris de voir à quel point il avait l'air pâle. L'homme avait été grièvement blessé récemment. Il l'a regardé et a vu une énorme ecchymose sur son dos. Les métamorphes guérissaient presque instantanément, celui qui lui avait fait du mal devait avoir été réellement puissant.

Y avait-il d'autres vampires dans les bois ? Il n'en sentait aucun. Jasper a plissé les yeux. Il avait peut-être besoin d'écouter son histoire.

'' - N'as-tu jamais eu l'impression que ta vie était hors de contrôle ? '' Sam a demandé sans le regarder, ses yeux fixés sur le feu qui brûlait devant eux.

Jasper a haussé les sourcils de surprise. Il se sentait exactement comme cela.

'' - J'étais amoureux. Ce n'était pas parfait et je ne pense pas avoir toujours traité Leah correctement, mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je l'aimais. Elle était tellement belle et forte. Ensuite j'ai commencé à changer. Personne ne m'a dit ce qui se passait... Je ne savais pas. Tout était tellement intense et j'ai... j'ai blessé Leah. '' La voix de Sam était étouffée et Jasper n'a pas pu retenir son grognement. '' - Je voulais me rattraper auprès d'elle, pour lui montrer que je l'aimais, mais j'avais tellement peur. Elle m'a pardonné... Comment a-t-elle pu me pardonner ? '' Sam a baissé la tête de honte.

'' - Je voulais me rattraper auprès d'elle, mais je craignais d'être autour d'elle. Peur de lui faire à nouveau du mal... Ensuite, je me suis transformé et je suis devenu un monstre. J'ai essayé de rester loin d'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser faire. Elle m'a accepté, m'a presque donné l'impression que je pourrais... que je pourrais être normal. Que peut-être, même si ma vie était hors de mon contrôle, elle resterait avec moi. J'ai été le premier métamorphe. Elle m'a aidé à m'adapter et je suis tombé encore plus amoureux d'elle. Je voulais l'épouser. J'avais même acheté une bague et je voulais changer. Je voulais lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Je voulais être patient et doux avec elle. Ensuite, je me suis imprégné de sa cousine, sa meilleure amie. '' Sam a enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Jasper a regardé l'homme. Il comprenait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il ressentait un bon nombre des mêmes émotions, mais il ne s'était jamais imprégné. Bella était son âme sœur. Qu'aurait-il fait à la place de Sam ? Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à cela.

'' - Je me suis battu contre cela... J'ai même blessé Emily... '' À nouveau, Sam a fait une pause. Jasper avait vu la cicatrice sur la jeune femme.

'' - J'aime Emily. C'est hors de mon contrôle, mais j'aime également Leah. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que blesser Leah. Que Dieu me vienne en aide, j'ai été heureux quand elle s'est transformée. Elle était obligée d'être proche de moi. Même si elle était furieusement en colère contre moi. J'étais content d'être auprès d'elle, de sentir l'amour qu'elle ressentait toujours pour moi. '' Jasper pouvait sentir sa culpabilité. '' - Je dois être l'homme le plus égoïste qui n'ait jamais existé. J'ai cru... J'ai justifié cela en me disant que je pourrais la garder en sécurité si elle faisait partie de la meute. Puis elle s'est imprégnée de Mike. '' Sam a dit la dernière phrase en grognant.

'' - Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il lui était inférieur. Il n'était pas digne d'elle, l'imprégnation ne pouvait pas être si forte que cela. J'ai essayé de les tenir à l'écart en me disant que je voulais seulement qu'elle soit en sécurité sur la réserve. '' Sam a reniflé d'autodérision. '' - Le conseil tribal ne m'a évidemment pas laissé faire. ''

'' - Je les ai regardés. Mike a commencé à agir de manière de plus en plus... volatile. J'ai commencé à avoir peur, peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. Quand ils ont disparu, j'ai décidé que je devais la trouver. M'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. '' Sam a fait une pause et Jasper a pu sentir sa souffrance.

'' - Je les ai trouvés en train de faire l'amour. Il était tellement bon pour elle... J'aurais voulu... J'aurais voulu le faire de cette façon quand j'ai pris son innocence. Il m'a enlevé tout espoir. J'étais furieux, mais j'avais tellement blessé Leah et je voyais si clairement leur amour. Même si je ne le voulais pas. J'ai pensé que j'allais faire finalement quelque chose de noble et je suis parti sans les déranger. '' Sam a reniflé à nouveau.

'' - Je me suis simplement enfui pour essayer d'éclaircir mes pensées, pour essayer de me débarrasser de mon amour égoïste pour elle. C'est là que je les ai sentis. Je l'ai senti et... C'était Mike et en même temps, cela ne l'était pas. J'ai réellement eu peur pour elle. J'ai essayé de l'éloigner pour essayer de la mettre en sécurité loin de lui. Elle a combattu mon ordre et s'est même transformée pour revenir à sa forme humaine. Et la bête m'a attaqué. '' Sam a ri. '' - Un seul coup et j'ai été mis KO pour le compte. Il aurait facilement pu me tuer mais Leah... Elle m'a sauvé. ''

'' - Il est un véritable loup-garou. Il change avec la lune. Leah est sa compagne et aussi longtemps qu'elle est avec lui, elle peut l'empêcher de devenir un danger pour quiconque. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Sam a hoché la tête sans rien dire.

'' - Tu ne dois le dire à personne. Si Caius arrivait à le savoir, il serait ici avant que tu ne saches ce qui t'a frappé. Les loups-garous ont de nombreux ennemis. On m'a dit qu'il n'en restait seulement que deux dans le monde. Il est préférable qu'ils soient considérés comme disparus. '' Jasper lui a dit.

À nouveau, Sam a hoché la tête. '' - Je suis peut-être un imbécile, mais je ne veux pas faire plus de mal à Leah. Elle l'aime et il... Il la rend heureuse. Je ne pourrais jamais. Je ne vais pas dire quoi que ce soit. '' Sam a dit, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Jasper n'a rien dit, il s'est contenté de regarder les flammes. Ils sont restés assis en silence, regardant les flammes mourir.

Quand les dernières braises se sont éteintes et sont devenues noires, Sam s'est levé. '' - Il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de me battre contre mon destin. Il m'a déclaré indigne de Leah et... et celui ou ce qui prend ces décisions à raison. Je suis indigne d'elle. Je suis également indigne d'Emily, mais je suis suffisamment égoïste pour prendre son amour, il est donc temps pour moi... de nous rapprocher et de lui donner ce que je pourrais. Je ne vais parler à personne de Mike et je vais arrêter de me mettre entre eux. '' Sam s'est transformé de nouveau et s'est mis à courir. Jasper l'a laissé. Il le croyait, ses émotions étaient déterminées.

Jasper est resté où il était en pensant à tout ce que Sam lui avait dit. Se battait-il contre son destin ? Il n'était pas si mauvais. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait, mais il aimait Bella et elle l'aimait. Sam avait combattu son sort et avait fait souffrir les deux femmes qu'il aimait. Il était peut-être temps qu'il cesse de se sentir désolé de son sort, de décider de ce qu'il voulait et de faire avec. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à Bella et à son bonheur.

Que ferait-il si le destin lui faisait ce qu'il avait fait à Sam ? Que ferait-il si Bella n'était pas destinée à être à lui ? Jasper a grogné doucement. Alors il se battrait. Il défierait le destin, mais pour l'instant, il semblait que le destin lui donnait ce qu'il voulait. Jasper s'est levé. Il était temps de cesser de fuir sa Bella. Il était temps de profiter de son amour et lui montrer le sien. Le destin avait peut-être contrôlé sa vie, lui avait fait subir du chagrin et de la douleur, mais tout cela l'avait conduit à cet instant. Pour être le compagnon de Bella... et si c'était son destin, cela en valait la peine. Jasper s'est levé et est retourné à la réserve.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit**

Bella a essayé de se concentrer, mais elle avait du mal à le faire. Jasper lui manquait. Il semblait éviter de se retrouver seul avec elle. Elle avait pensé qu'une fois que le sortilège aurait été jeté, les choses deviendraient plus... normales entre eux. Rien n'était normal ! Il la regardait toujours avec un désir et une envie réellement intense, puis son regard changeait et se transformait en culpabilité écrasante. Elle aurait voulu le réconforter, le rassurer, mais il ne la laissait pas le toucher.

Elle a fermé les yeux et a soupiré, elle le désirait également. Leur intimité lui manquait... Seigneur, qu'est-ce que leur intimité lui manquait. Elle a entendu un cri et elle a ouvert les yeux. Jake était tombé sur le sol et la foudroyait du regard.

'' - Merde, Bella, je suis volontaire pour être ta marionnette pendant tes exercices de lévitation. Je ne suis pas volontaire pour être plaqué et maintenu au sol pendant que tu rêves. '' Son sourire a atténué l'effet de ses paroles. Il était réellement un excellent ami et elle était heureuse d'être en mesure de lui parler à nouveau. Elle a lâché les mains de Leah et d'Angela. Le visage de Jake s'est détendu et il s'est levé en époussetant ses jambes de pantalon. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir lui parler, mais Charlie l'a devancé.

''- Jake, pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Angela et Leah faire des exercices sur toi pendant quelques temps. '' Charlie a dit à Jake, qui a gémi, mais a hoché la tête. Il s'est tourné vers les filles.

'' - Angela, Leah, je veux que vous essayiez chacune à votre tour de le faire léviter. Ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de le faire toute seule, mais vous devriez être tout de même capable de le faire. Continuez à vous exercer pendant que je parle à Bella. C'est comme n'importe quel autre exercice, plus vous pratiquez, plus facile cela deviendra et plus forte vous serez. '' Charlie leur a dit avant de prendre le bras de Bella et de l'entraîner à l'écart.

Ils ne sont pas allés très loin, juste suffisamment pour être hors de portée de voix et ils se sont assis à une table de pique-nique. Charlie n'a rien dit pendant un long moment, les yeux en direction des bois. Bella s'est agitée avec nervosité. Allait-il lui faire un sermon ?

'' - Tu veux me parler de ce qui te dérange ? '' Il a finalement demandé.

Bella a laissé échapper le souffle qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle tenait. Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui en parler. Comment pourrait-elle dire à son père qu'elle était excitée par son compagnon qui semblait vouloir l'éviter.

'' - Sam est revenu hier. Pourquoi... pourquoi Jasper n'est pas revenu ? Je vois qu'il m'évite, papa. '' Bella a dit en fronçant les sourcils. '' - Crois-tu qu'il est déçu d'être accouplé à moi ? Je veux dire... à cause de moi, il est en train de se transformer en... '' Bella s'est arrêtée, pas certaine de savoir exactement ce qu'il devenait. Charlie le leur avait expliqué, mais Jasper était différent de son père.

Charlie était le gardien des sorcières, comme tel, il était à présent leur enseignant. Il connaissait chaque sortilège, chaque pouvoir individuel. Il pouvait jeter un sort lui-même, mais il était limité par le conseil qui lui disait sur qui et comment utiliser ses pouvoirs. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour Jasper ? De toute évidence, il n'allait pas obtenir les pouvoirs de sorcellerie. Quels étaient les pouvoir du gardien des vampires ? Charlie avait été vague si on y réfléchissait, affirmant qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les pouvoirs des autres gardiens à part lui.

'' - Je ne crois pas qu'il soit déçu, Bells. Cet homme est, de toute évidence, amoureux de toi. J'ai senti un peu de ce qu'il essayait de contrôler... s'il ne t'aimait pas, il ne se battrait pas aussi dur pour arrêter son envie de ton sang. '' Charlie lui a dit.

La main de Bella est allée à son cou et elle a touché sa marque. Le rouge lui est monté aux joues quand le souvenir de Jasper la marquant a traversé son esprit. '' - Il ne m'a pas fait de mal. '' Bella a murmuré. Elle le lui avait dit à maintes reprises, mais il ne voulait pas la croire et il ne voulait pas la regarder dans les yeux quand elle essayait de discuter avec lui.

'' - Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse te blesser, Bells. Crois-moi, je ne serais pas aussi calme à propos de toute cette foutue situation si je doutais de lui. Je pense qu'il a tellement lutté pour contrôler sa soif de sang humain que... '' Charlie a commencé, mais Bella l'a interrompu.

'' - Je ne suis pas complètement humaine. '' A-t-elle dit avec véhémence. Sa propre culpabilité venant à la surface. Si elle avait été humaine, rien de tout cela n'aurait eu d'importance. Il ne serait pas en train de se transformer et il pourrait la transformer en vampire. Ils pourraient être ensemble sans ressentir toute cette culpabilité.

'' - Bella... '' Elle a entendu Jasper l'appeler et elle s'est retournée, son cœur battant la chamade. Il sortait de la forêt. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ses phalanges étaient rouges. Il y avait une large entaille sur sa poitrine. Du sang suintait de la plaie. Du sang ? Bella a couru à lui, ses mains déchirant sa chemise, suivant ensuite le contour de la plaie. Elle a commencé à chanter doucement. Un des premiers sortilèges que Charlie leur avait enseignées était un sort de guérison simple qui refermait les plaies. Elle a regardé la plaie se refermer puis elle a commencé à en rechercher d'autres. Jasper s'est levé pour la laisser continuer son inspection, ses yeux suivant chacun de ses mouvements, mais il n'a rien dit.

Finalement satisfaite, elle a senti la colère monter en elle. Bien sûr, il ne saignait pas autant qu'un être humain le ferait avec une telle blessure, mais il saignait ! C'était inacceptable.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Charlie, il ne devrait pas saigner. Il ne devrait pas avoir de sang ! Tu as dit qu'être un gardien le rendrait plus fort ! '' A-t-elle crié, sa colère et sa peur ciblant son père.

'' - Je suis plus fort. J'ai tué Demetri, Félix et Jane avec facilité. J'aurais été capable de les tuer individuellement... même si Félix aurait pu être un problème... '' A dit Jasper, mais Bella l'a coupé.

'' - Tu saignes ! '' Elle a crié.

'' - Ce n'est pas mon sang, Bella. '' Jasper lui a dit.

'' - Il suintait de ta blessure. '' Bella lui a dit, furieuse qu'il essaie de lui mentir.

'' - Oui, c'est ton sang et mon venin combiné. Ton sang à l'intérieur de mon corps... '' Jasper s'est interrompu. '' - Je ne comprends pas tout, mais j'ai compris cela. Quand je me nourrissais des animaux ou des humains... dans le passé, leur sang se transformait en venin. Le seul changement perceptible est mes yeux. Ton sang semble... se mêler à mon venin et devenir quelque chose de différent. Je le sens courir à travers mon corps, je peux le sentir augmenter ma force. Il me fait également me sentir connecté à toi. Je pense que tu l'as également remarqué. Mon venin et dans ton système, se mélange avec ton sang, te change de façon imperceptible. '' A-t-il dit en la regardant dans les yeux.

Charlie s'est levé brusquement en entendant cela. '' - Quoi ? ''

Bella l'a regardé d'un air penaud. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle se sentait plus forte. Elle avait essayé de le cacher. Elle avait eu peur que si Charlie l'apprenait, il allait empêcher Jasper de la mordre et elle le voulait... en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de sentir la légère brûlure de son venin, la succion pendant qu'il buvait son sang. Elle ne serait jamais capable d'expliquer à quel point elle se sentait connectée à l'homme debout en face d'elle. Ils étaient fusionnés dans tous les sens du terme quand ils faisaient l'amour. Par leurs émotions, leurs corps, leurs âmes... Elle ne voulait pas renoncer à cela.

'' - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de cela, Bella ? '' Charlie a demandé brusquement.

'' - Je ne voulais pas que tu essayes de l'empêcher. '' Bella lui a dit honnêtement. Jasper a eu l'air un peu surpris de sa réponse.

Charlie a commencé à parler, mais Bella l'a rapidement interrompu. ''- Je veux tout savoir dès maintenant ! Ai-je... Pourquoi Jasper saigne-t-il ? '' Bella a aboyé sur Charlie. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser distraire par son engueulade pour éviter ainsi de répondre à ses questions.

'' - Parce qu'il est en train de devenir un gardien. '' Charlie a finalement répondu. '' - Je ne me suis jamais réellement associé à Caius, mais je sais certaines choses. Les gardiens sont les plus forts, les plus évolués de la race qu'ils protègent. Je suis capable de me souvenir de tous les sortilèges et je suis plus fort que toutes les sorcières qui ont vécu. Joseph peut se transformer quand il veut et pas seulement avec la pleine lune. Caius est plus fort, plus rapide et plus intelligent que tout autre vampire. Il avait également des traits plus humains, ce qui lui permettait de se mêler à eux avec plus de facilité. Ce sont ces capacités qui vont se développer au fil du temps pour être en accord avec tes protégés.

'' - J'ai rencontré Caius. c'est tout à fait un vampire. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse être pris pour un humain sans verre de contact ni un spray autobronzant. Ses yeux sont rouges et il a la peau d'un vampire. '' Bella lui a dit.

''- Les vampires sont très puissants. Ils ont été de plus en plus nombreux. Le conseil a ordonné à Caius de laisser leurs rangs... s'éclaircir. Caius a refusé, de sorte que le conseil lui a immédiatement enlevé ses pouvoirs et a nommé un gardien différent. Caius est redevenu pleinement humain. '' Charlie a fait une pause.

'' - Il faut que vous compreniez qu'il est un homme brillant et que vous ne devez jamais le sous-estimer. Il a trouvé Aro et l'a convaincu de le transformer. Il est devenu un vampire et a tué le nouveau gardien. Il a ensuite tué les cinq gardiens que le conseil a tenté de mettre en place jusqu'à présent et il a mené une guerre contre les autres races. '' Charlie a dit.

Bella a sursauté et a regardé Jasper avec inquiétude. '' - Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? Jasper... '' Elle s'est étranglée. Elle a été un peu surprise quand elle a senti les bras de Jasper l'envelopper. Il la touchait ? Elle a levé les yeux vers lui et pour la première fois, elle a remarqué qu'il était davantage en paix. Elle lui a souri et il lui a retourné son sourire. Il s'est penché et l'a embrassée tendrement sur le front. Elle a posé sa tête contre sa poitrine et a laissé son amour pour lui le submerger.

'' - Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit, papa ? '' Elle a répété. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, elle n'allait pas le perdre.

'' - Je ne veux pas que vous le sous-estimiez. Il n'a plus les pouvoirs des gardiens, mais il a tout de même été capable d'en tuer plusieurs. Ils n'ont pas essayé de mettre un nouveau gardien depuis plus d'un siècle. Nous avons simplement supposé qu'ils allaient permettre à Caius de redevenir le gardien des vampires. Après tout, même avec sa guerre contre les autres races, il a gardé les vampires relativement en sécurité. '' Charlie a dit simplement. Il semblait un peu pris de regrets, mais pas suffisamment pour apaiser la colère de Bella. Leur cacher des choses pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

'' - Je ne peux seulement que deviner les motivations du conseil. Je ne suis pas exactement dans leurs bonnes grâces. Les autres étaient humains avant leurs transformations. Ils ont été amenés devant le conseil, ont reçu leurs ordres et leurs pouvoirs et ont été envoyés... '' Charlie s'est tu et Bella a eu la nette impression qu'il ne lui disait pas quelque chose. Il s'est levé brusquement et Bella n'a pas eu besoin des capacités empathiques de Jasper pour voir la colère qui tourbillonnait par vagues autour de lui.

'' - Je dois y aller ! '' A-t-il dit avant de disparaître sous leurs yeux. Bella a fixé l'endroit où il s'était trouvé.

'' - Merde ! '' A-t-elle juré bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur cachait, maintenant ? Elle a senti une main sur son épaule et s'est retournée pour regarder dans les yeux bleus de Jasper.

'' - Je vais le trouver. Je pourrais peut-être obtenir de ce conseil qu'il me parle... mais pour l'instant... tu m'as manqué. '' Il a dit avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Toutes ses pensées et ses soucis ont disparu de son esprit et elle lui a rendu son baiser.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-neuf**

Angela était assise dans un café et regardait les gens essayait de trouver un sortilège quelconque dans le livre que sa mère lui avait laissés qui pourrait les aider. Sa culpabilité sur la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avait diminué, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi impuissante. Bella était une gardienne, quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire, et était accouplée à un vampire coriace. Leah était une métamorphe et même si elle avait besoin d'entraînement, sa mère lui avait montré la plupart des sorts qu'elles apprenaient. Angela était une sorcière ordinaire et elle était une novice à tout cela. Elle voulait contribuer davantage.

Elle a pris une gorgée de son soda et a regardé de nouveau son livre, mais les mots étaient flous et elle avait l'impression que ses yeux louchaient. Elle a soupiré et s'est frotté les yeux. Elle aurait aimé que Paul soit là. Il était sorti patrouiller pour l'instant. Elle a souri en se rappelant à quel point il avait été réticent à la quitter. Il la faisait toujours se sentir spéciale et apaisait ses craintes. Il croyait en elle, sa foi la faisait se sentir puissante.

Une ombre est tombée sur son livre et elle a levé les yeux pour croiser le regard de Carlisle Cullen. Un soupir lui a échappé et elle a essayé de sortir de son box, mais il a bloqué sa sortie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Devait-elle crier ? Angela a regardé autour d'elle et a rapidement décidé de ne rien faire. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé.

'' - Tu sais que tout cela est de ta faute. Si tu ne t'étais pas adonnée à quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû faire, Bella serait bien mariée avec Edward et aurait le champ libre pour devenir un vampire. '' Carlisle a déclaré d'un ton désinvolte.

Angela se sentait coupable de beaucoup de choses qui étaient arrivées, mais l'empêchement de Bella de se marier avec Edward n'en faisait pas partie. Angela a frotté son tatouage sur son épaule. _Bella... Leah.._. A-t-elle appelé mentalement.

'' - Où est ce fat d'Eddie ? '' A-t-elle demandé en espérant continuer à le faire parler au lieu de le laisser l'enlever.

'' - En Alaska, à se vautrer dans sa culpabilité. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Sue était une sorcière après tout, mais il ne veut rien entendre de moi. '' A dit Carlisle.

Angela n'a pas pu empêcher sa bouche de béer sous le choc. Carlisle avait toujours semblé tellement... enfin si gentil auparavant. Comment pouvait-il parler avec tant de désinvolture de la mort de Sue ?

''- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Docteur Cullen ? Angela a demandé. _Ang ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Une réponse joyeuse est arrivée. Leah...

 _Carlisle Cullen est ici, à La Push. Il est assis dans un box avec moi au restaurant... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire, mais il me fait peur._ Angela a répondu.

'' - Je suis venu pour toi, Angela. Tu es la plus faible des trois. Quelqu'un qu'elles gardent avec elles seulement parce qu'elles doivent le faire. Tes amis sont en danger à cause de toi, je pense donc que c'est approprié que tu sois la première à souffrir. Sans toi, Bella et Leah seront plus faibles. '' Carlisle lui a dit.

Angela l'a fixé en haussant les sourcils. Pendant son discours, il l'avait rabaissée et avait essayé de la faire culpabiliser. Ensuite il lui avait dit qu'elles seraient plus faibles sans elle. Angela n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, elle s'est mise à rire. Il devait manquer quelques boulons à cet homme. Elle a entendu Carlisle gronder à ses côtés. _Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps_. A-t-elle pensé en caressant son tatouage.

 _Demande-lui des nouvelles d'Esmé. Cela devrait le faire parler_. Bella lui a dit. _Jasper est en route._

 _Je me suis transformée et je l'ai dit à Paul. La meute est au courant et est en route._ Leah a ajouté.

Elle a caressé son tatouage en laissant son amour pour ses sœurs se diriger vers elles. '' - Où est Madame Cullen ? '' Angela a demandé.

Un regard d'incertitude et de culpabilité est apparu sur son visage. '' - Elle est en Alaska avec Edward. ''

Angela l'a étudié pendant un moment. Était-ce le doute qu'elle avait vu scintiller sur son visage ? '' - Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec vous ? '' A-t-elle demandé doucement, ne voulant pas paraître trop insistante.

'' - Elle... elle ne veut pas que Bella soit blessée. Elle ne comprend pas que Bella n'est plus qui elle était. Le pouvoir la maintient sous son emprise à présent. Il va la transformer... Il a dit, les yeux dans le vide, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Angela n'a pas pu s'empêcher de grogner en signe d'incrédulité. '' - Si vous essayez de me convaincre que Bella est une espèce de génie du mal, renoncez-y. Elle est une des personnes la plus aimable et la plus affectueuse que je connaisse. Combien de fois a-t-elle essayé de se sacrifier pour ceux qu'elle aime ? Elle a même risqué sa vie pour Edward. Vous êtes un imbécile. ''

Elle l'avait poussé à bout, il a saisi son bras avec colère. Angela l'a regardé. Elle était peut-être la plus faible de son clan, mais elle était tout de même une sorcière ! Elle a tendu la main et a touché son front. '' - Laisse-moi partir ! '' Elle a chuchoté en caressant un autre tatouage. Leah pouvait le faire avec un seul geste, Bella avec quelques mots, mais Angela avait besoin de porter le symbole du pouvoir. Elle en avait tatoué beaucoup sur son corps, cela ne la dérangeait pas. En fait, elle aimait les symboles qui décoraient sa peau. Elle avait même convaincu Paul d'en obtenir un. Le symbole de guérison qui lui permettait de guérir instantanément. Ce symbole particulier permettait de contrôler l'esprit d'autrui.

'' - Nous allons nous asseoir ici et attendre les autres. '' Elle a dit simplement. Elle a enlevé la main de son front, pleine d'assurance dans le fait qu'il allait obéir à son ordre. Elle a bu une gorgée de son soda et a mangé ses frites en attendant que les autres arrivent.

Paul a été le premier à arriver. Il est entré dans le restaurant, le torse et les pieds nus, à bout de souffle. Ses yeux ont immédiatement trouvé Angela et il a remarqué Carlisle assis à côté d'elle avec un regard vide sur le visage. Il a ri. Il s'est approché de la table et s'est tenu debout en face d'eux, la mettant debout pour l'embrasser profondément.

'' - Le sortilège du contrôle de l'esprit ? N'était-ce pas risqué ? Le docteur Cullen semble être... un fanatique. Je suis surpris qu'il ait fonctionné sur lui. '' Paul a dit avant de s'asseoir avec elle et de prendre une de ses frites.

'' - Ouais, j'ai pensé que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, mais il semblait être en conflit sur l'ensemble de la situation. Elle lui a dit en saisissant une frite. '' - Je ne pense pas qu'il soit pour _tuer toutes les sorcières,_ comme il le laisse entendre. Il ne me semble pas tellement être du genre violent. Avec un peu de thérapie, je suis certaine qu'il finirait par accepter. Tu sais que le sort ne fonctionne seulement que si la personne est disposée à faire ce qu'on lui dit. ''

Paul lui a souri et Angela a rougi en se souvenant de la fois où elle avait utilisé ce sort sur lui pour obtenir...

'' - Il devait vouloir être arrêté. '' Paul a dit, interrompant ses pensées.

Angela lui a souri alors qu'elle lorgnait sa poitrine nue. Son petit ami était tellement chaud.

'' - Ouah, Ang ! Félicitations ! '' Bella a dit en regardant le docteur Cullen assis là. Jasper était avec elle et penchait la tête comme s'il étudiait la sérénité du Docteur.

'' - Que lui as-tu fait ? '' Il a finalement demandé.

'' - C'est un sort simple. Veux-tu lui poser des questions ? '' Angela a demandé.

'' - Ce serait bien d'obtenir quelques réponses à nos questions. '' Bella avait murmuré si doucement qu'Angela a failli ne pas l'entendre.

Jasper n'a rien et a simplement hoché la tête. Angela a posé son doigt sur son front tandis que son autre main caressait le symbole approprié. '' - Tu vas venir avec nous et répondre à nos questions. '' A-t-elle dit au vampire. Il n'a rien dit et s'est simplement levé de son box. Jasper a semblé un peu dubitatif, mais quand Paul s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers la porte, le docteur Cullen l'a suivi.

 _Leah, nous allons chez toi pour interroger le docteur Cullen. Vas-tu venir ? Devons-nous t'attendre ?_ Angela lui a demandé mentalement.

 _Non, j'y serai bientôt. Mike va également venir !_ Leah a répondu.

 _Est-ce qu'il va rester avec toi maintenant?_ Bella a demandé en entrant dans la conversation.

Son embarras est arrivé grâce à leur connexion et Angela a ri. Bella a elle-même souri avec amusement. Elles étaient toutes les deux contentes que Leah soit heureuse.

 _Juste pour quelque temps. Jasper a dit que ce serait mieux s'il était sur la réserve._ Leah a répondu.

''- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais cela. '' Paul a dit en faisant la moue.

Angela lui a souri. '' - Je t'ai offert de jeter un sort qui nous permettrait de communiquer de cette façon. '' Elle lui a rappelé.

'' - J'ai déjà suffisamment de monde dans ma tête et tu ne veux réellement pas savoir ce qui se passe dans mon esprit. '' Paul a dit avec un sourire gêné.

'' - Je suppose que tes pensées sont assez perverses. '' Angela a dit avec un petit rire.

'' - Ouais... hé bien... hé Jasper, raconte-moi encore une fois ton combat contre cette grosse sangsue Volturi ! '' Paul a crié alors qu'il passait en courant devant lui.

Angela a carrément éclaté de rire et Bella est revenue pour marcher avec elle. Elles ont un peu discuté. Angela voyait que quelque chose tracassait Bella, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de la faire parler, elle a donc essayé d'égayer l'humeur de Bella et de la débarrasser du froncement de sourcils qui semblait être collé sur son visage. Elle avait senti la profonde inquiétude de Bella pendant leurs brèves communications mentales.

Ils sont tous arrivés à la maison de Leah et ils sont entrés à l'intérieur. Angela a renforcé son sortilège et a ordonné au docteur Cullen de répondre aux questions de Jasper.

'' - Est-ce que les Volturi t'ont envoyé ici ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Non. '' A simplement répondu Carlisle. _Hé bien, c'est peut-être une bonne chose_ , a pensé Angela.

'' - Pourquoi es-tu ici ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - J'ai pensé que si j'enlevais Angela, cela affaiblirait suffisamment le clan pour que Caius renonce à son désir de les tuer. Qu'il trouverait qu'elles ne représenteraient plus une menace. J'ai pensé qu'Angela était la cible la plus facile. '' Carlisle lui a dit.

'' - Hé bien, tu t'es trompé ! '' Angela a dit les dents serrées. Elle a senti Paul la serrer un peu plus contre lui.

'' - Il t'a visiblement sous-estimé, bébé ? '' Il lui a murmuré contre ses cheveux.

'' - Quels sont les plans des Volturi ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Ils vont anéantir le peuple Quileute et les sorcières. Caius a décidé que les métamorphes étaient également une menace et il veut mettre fin à leur lignée génétique. '' Carlisle a déclaré du même ton monocorde.

Leah a hoqueté, elle venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce. Angela a tenu Paul alors qu'il commençait à trembler dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il était proche de la transformation et elle lui a murmuré des paroles de réconfort.

'' - Quand ? Où sont-ils ? '' Jasper a demandé, beaucoup plus énervé.

'' - Aujourd'hui. Ils sont là. '' A répondu Carlisle. Il y avait un silence de mort dans la pièce et Angela a senti une couche de calme la recouvrir. Le tremblement de Paul s'est arrêté.

'' - Paul, rassemble la meute. Angela, Leah, est-ce que les sorts qui protègent les maisons de la réserve sont fin prêts ? '' Jasper a demandé, établissant les priorités.

'' - Oui. '' Angela a répondu. Elles avaient mis des symboles boucliers contre les vampires, semblables à celui qu'elle avait vu sur sa propre maison, sur tous les foyers de la région. Pas un vampire n'entrerait quelque part sans y être invité.

'' - Alors, il va rester sous le sortilège ? '' Jasper a demandé à Angela en regardant le docteur Cullen.

'' - Tant qu'il le voudra, cependant. '' Angela a répondu honnêtement. Elle avait été un peu surprise de voir à quel point le docteur Cullen avait été coopératif. Jasper a hoché la tête et a ramassé le vampire, le jetant par-dessus son épaule.

'' - Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Charlie a dit que Caius a vaincu tous les autres gardiens. Nous devons trouver Charlie d'abord et obtenir toutes les réponses de sa part. Ne t'en va pas ! '' Bella a prié.

'' - Je dois le faire. Je ne les ai pas cherchés auparavant, mais à présent, je peux les sentir. Ils ont apporté toute la garde Je ne peux pas laisser Caius blesser tous les gens que j'aime. Crois-moi, Bella. '' Il lui a dit, sa main caressant doucement son visage.

'' - Au moins, laisse-moi aller avec toi. '' Elle l'a supplié à nouveau.

'' - Nous devons suivre notre plan. Tu as un travail à faire. '' Jasper a dit. Il l'a embrassée doucement et s'est dirigé vers la porte.

Bella a regardé la porte, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Ils sont tous restés debout en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Angela ne décide que c'était suffisant.

'' - Viens, Bella. '' Elle a dit en tirant sur les bras de ses amies, les tirant vers la porte.

'' - Qu... quoi ? '' Bella a balbutié.

Angela s'est arrêtée et a posé ses mains sur ses hanches. '' - Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas rester sagement ici comme une bonne petite amie pendant qu'il affronte seul le danger ? Nous pouvons jeter nos sorts en étant plus proche de la bataille. Nous sommes des sorcières, bon sang. Nous devrions être plus près de la bataille juste au cas où. En réalité, nous pourrions leur botter le cul si nous le voulions. '' Angela lui a souri.

Bella a souri avant d'étreindre son amie, après un moment, Leah a rejoint le groupe. Mike se tenait debout sur le côté, se sentant un peu inutile et incertain de savoir si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, mais il était manifestement en infériorité numérique et a sagement gardé le silence.

Bella a pris une profonde inspiration et ils sont tous sortis par la porte.

* * *

Charlie a crié de frustration en jetant de nouveau le sortilège. Ils allaient lui répondre, bordel ! C'était la dixième fois qu'il essayait et il a décidé de ne pas arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui donnent une audience. Il a senti la sensation de picotement familière quand il a été tiré vers un espace différent et il a ouvert les yeux pour voir qu'il avait réussi.

Il a regardé autour de lui pour essayer de lancer des regards furieux dans les yeux des visages cachés dans l'ombre et il a essayé de contenir sa fureur. _Si ce qu'il soupçonnait était vrai, alors il allait_... Charlie a secoué ses pensées qui ne l'aidaient pas à rester calme.

'' - Qu'avez-vous fait ? '' Charlie a demandé avec exigence.

'' - Nous avons fait ce qui était nécessaire. '' Une voix féminine a répondu sur sa gauche.

'' - Pour l'équilibre. '' Ont-ils tous répondu à la cantonade.

'' - L'ancien gardien des vampires doit être détruit. Seul un gardien des sorcières pouvait le faire. '' Un homme en face de lui a parlé.

'' - Ceux que nous avions recrutés étaient trop faibles. '' Un homme a parlé.

'' - Trop inexpérimentés. '' Un autre a dit.

'' - Seul un gardien de sorcières serait assez fort. '' Une femme a dit.

'' - Avec les sorcières près de l'extinction, nous ne souhaitions pas qu'elles soient non protégées si tu échouais.'' Un homme a parlé.

'' - Elles sont proches de l'extinction parce que vous ne m'avez pas laissé les protéger ! '' Charlie a crié.

'' - Nous ne pouvions pas risquer que tu meures. '' Une femme a parlé.

'' - À présent, nous en avons un autre. '' Un homme a dit.

Charlie a serré les poings. Sa Bella... Ils la manipulaient dans la lutte contre Caius ! Il aurait dû le savoir avant que Bella ne lui parle des changements apportés en elle par le venin de Jasper. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé qu'elle était également un gardien ? Ils l'avaient manipulée, la rendant plus forte, plus en mesure de combattre Caius ? Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils prévu cela ? Jusqu'à quelles profondeurs allaient leurs manipulations ? Sa prise de conscience l'a frappé comme la foudre.

'' - Renée... c'était un sortilège. '' Charlie a chuchoté. Son amour pour elle avait été un sortilège !

'' - Oui. '' Une femme a dit.

'' - Pour l'équilibre. '' Le groupe a proclamé.

Charlie a eu l'impression que son monde s'était effondré. Son amour était un mensonge. Une manipulation pour obtenir un autre gardien... Bella.

'' - Non ! '' A-t-il crié en levant le poing. Son amour pour Renée pouvait avoir été fabriqué, mais son amour pour Bella était réel. Elle n'allait pas se battre contre Caius. Il n'allait pas la laisser mourir.

'' - Non ! '' Il a crié de nouveau et s'est téléporté loin de leur présence.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt**

 _Laissez nos amis voir._

 _Laissez les ténèbres couvrir nos ennemies._

 _Rendez nos déplacements invisibles à nos ennemis._

Bella a chanté pendant qu'elle tenait les mains d'Angela et de Leah. Un brouillard noir a commencé à se former, augmentant depuis l'emplacement du dessin qu'Angela avait peint. Leah a lâché leurs mains et a semblé réunir les ténèbres en elle pour ensuite les diriger vers la clairière où les deux camps se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre.

En retenant son souffle, elle a regardé le brouillard d'un noir d'encre s'installer sur le champ de bataille. Elle pouvait parfaitement voir au travers, mais elle a remarqué que les Volturi avaient stoppé leur avancée et semblaient attendre. Bella a vu Peter se déplacer à travers l'obscurité. Il était proche d'Alec. Bella pouvait sentir la puissance du jeune homme et elle savait qu'il tentait d'utiliser son pouvoir.

Un peu partout, les vampires ont commencé à se rendre compte que la vue n'était pas leur seul sens et ont commencé à se déplacer à nouveau pour se défendre contre les métamorphes et les vampires qui les aidaient. Elles avaient su que cela arriverait, elles voulaient seulement une distraction le temps qu'Alec soit mis en pièces en espérant que cela leur donnerait un avantage dans la bataille. Le nombre des Volturi était plus important que le leur et ils avaient besoin de tous les avantages qu'ils pourraient obtenir.

Bella a regardé de nouveau en direction d'Alec et a vu ce que Peter lui avait fait. Le jeune homme était hors de combat et Peter était coincé dans un combat contre Santiago. Bella a prié pour que Peter s'en tire. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais elle savait qu'il était proche de Jasper.

Elle a cherché Jasper sur le champ de bataille. Il a été facile à trouver. Il était magnifique... Elle a ressenti une vague de fierté en le regardant. Pas un seul de ceux qui tentaient de s'opposer à lui n'avait une chance. Il se déplaçait avec grâce, puissance et rapidité. Elle regardait ses mouvements et s'est rendue compte qu'il se dirigeait vers Caius.

Elle a regardé Caius et a vu que ses lèvres bougeaient pour crier quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas pu entendre complètement à cause du bruit de la bataille. Quoi qu'il ait crié, cela a semblé affecter la garde. Le sens de la bataille a tourné et ils ont commencé à repousser leurs défenseurs. Bella a remarqué que Jasper n'avançait plus et était bloqué sur place pendant qu'il se battait. Le sortilège de l'obscurité semblait avoir perdu ses effets.

Bella a entendu Leah souffler à ses côtés et a regardé l'endroit qu'elle fixait. Quil était tombé, saignant d'une profonde blessure dans son côté. Bella voulait courir vers lui et elle a commencé à se déplacer avec cette intention à l'esprit, mais Mike s'est déplacé avant qu'elle n'en ait eu le temps. Il a couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas encore sa force de loup et Bella a dû retenir Leah pour l'empêcher de se précipiter après lui. Elles avaient besoin de rester ensemble pour jeter des sorts.

Angela a tout pris en charge. Elle a commencé à dessiner rageusement. '' - Les abeilles ! '' Elle a crié. Bella a hoché la tête et a serré la main de Leah. Angela s'est levée après avoir fini de dessiner le symbole et a saisi l'autre main de Leah.

 _Seul le bruit des abeilles,_

 _Noyant tous les sons,_

 _Affoler l'esprit,_

 _De nos ennemis vont !_

Bella a senti la puissance des mots. Leah a lâché sa main, mais cette fois, elle a simplement pointé du doigt la bataille. Elles ne pouvaient même pas entendre les abeilles, mais Bella savait, pour avoir pratiqué ce sortilège auparavant, qu'il était plus que gênant. Le bourdonnement noyait tous les autres bruits et, avec le temps, ferait perdre son esprit à quelqu'un. Elle a regardé les Volturi vaciller. Beaucoup saisissaient leurs têtes en criant. Bella a regardé Jasper. Il avançait à nouveau. Elle a regardé Mike. Il était arrivé jusqu'à Quil sans incident et il le jetait actuellement sur son épaule. Les vampires autour de lui ne l'en ont pas empêché, étant distrait par le bruit qui leur remplissait les oreilles.

Elle a regardé en direction de Caius. Il avait une grimace sur le visage, mais ne semblait pas autrement plus touché. Elle a été surprise quand il a crié à nouveau. Sa garde s'est rassemblée et s'est mise à se battre à nouveau. La bouche de Bella a béé sous le choc alors qu'elle les regardait reprendre le combat. Ils étaient certainement dans une situation désavantageuse, mais le fait qu'ils soient toujours capables même de se battre était ahurissant.

Est-ce que Caius avait un pouvoir ? Ou peut-être quelqu'un qui était avec lui ? Elle a regardé le groupe avec qui il se trouvait. Elle savait qu'elles étaient les pouvoirs d'Aro et de Marcus. Elle connaissait également ceux de Renata et de Chelsea. La femme de Caius, Athenodora, se tenait à côté de lui. Était-ce elle ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il emmenée au cœur d'une bataille ? Bella ne pouvait pas sentir la moindre puissance sortir d'elle.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle a failli le manquer quand Aro est tombé. Jasper... il était arrivé jusqu'au groupe et la tête d'Aro gisait sur le sol. Il se battait contre Marcus. Bella a été réellement surprise par l'habileté de Marcus au combat. Il n'était pas de taille contre Jasper cependant. Bella a regardé, incapable de détourner les yeux. Elle a vaguement enregistré le fait que Mike était revenu et que Leah et Angela essayaient de guérir Quil. Elle aurait dû les aider, mais elle avait peur. Depuis sa conversation avec son père, elle craignait pour la vie de Jasper, mais ils n'en avaient pas discuté.

Marcus est tombé et Jasper s'est tourné vers Caius. Ni Renata ni Chelsea n'ont fait de tentatives pour l'arrêter. Elles étaient toutes les deux agenouillées sur le sol en se tenant la tête. Caius a souri méchamment quand Jasper s'est avancé. Bella a cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter en voyant son regard. Il a dit quelque chose... Athenodora s'est avancée et a tendu une main vers lui. Jasper s'est arrêté brusquement, le visage tordu de douleur. Bella a vu ses mains aller à son cou.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart plus longtemps. Elle a commencé à courir vers eux. La bataille environnante ne la concernait pas, elle devait arriver à son compagnon. Elle savait au fond de son cœur que, quelle que soit ce que faisait Athénodora, cela tuerait Jasper si elle ne l'arrêtait pas. Elle s'est attaquée au vampire, son esprit pris de panique. Athénodora est tombée et Bella a été sur elle en une seconde.

Bella a saisi la tête de la femme et avec plus de force et de brutalité qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle possédait, elle la lui a tordue. La vampire avait été surprise par son attaque et n'a offert aucune résistance au début, mais quand elle a réalisé l'intention de Bella, elle a commencé à lutter.

'' - Force... '' Bella a murmuré, sentant le pouvoir s'infiltrer dans ses bras. Elle lui a tordu le cou plus durement et a entendu un craquement. Elle est presque tombée quand la tête d'Athénodora a été arrachée de son corps. Elle a jeté sa tête au loin, en partie par dégoût... en partie pour l'empêcher de se rattacher.

Elle s'est levée rapidement quand elle a entendu des rires. Elle s'est tournée vers Caius qui avait commencé à applaudir. '' - Bravo jeune fille, mais je ne veux pas mourir ici. '' Il a dit.

Bella ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de lui. Elle avait peur qu'il l'attaque si elle se laissait distraire. '' - Jasper ? '' Elle a murmuré en espérant que son compagnon allait lui répondre.

Caius a ri de nouveau. '' - Tu l'as arrêtée avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer, mais je crains que ton compagnon ne puisse pas te tenir amoureusement dans ses bras de sitôt. ''

Bella l'a regardé et l'a vu couché raide sur le sol, le bras levé comme s'il essayait d'attraper quelqu'un. Ses jambes semblaient être encore en position d'attaque. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de courir à lui. Elle s'est mise à genoux à ses côtés et a posé sa main sur son bras raidi. De la pierre... il avait été transformé en pierre. Chaque morceau de peau qu'elle pouvait voir avait la couleur du granit. Bella a regardé son visage et a vu que si la plupart de son corps avait changé, son visage ne l'était pas. Ses yeux la regardaient avec tristesse, culpabilité et peur. Elle l'a vu regardé par-dessus son épaule et elle s'est déplacée rapidement, juste avant que Caius n'atterrisse sur le sol, juste à l'endroit où elle se trouvait à genoux une seconde auparavant.

Bella s'est levée, regardant fixement l'homme responsable de tout cela. '' - Mort ! '' Elle a crié en poussant tout son pouvoir dans ce seul mot.

Caius a vacillé pendant un moment et Bella a pensé que le sortilège avait peut-être fonctionné et qu'elle avait été en mesure de le tuer, mais il s'est redressé et lui a souri. '' - Ce ne sera pas facile. '' Il a dit d'un air sombre en commençant à lui tourner autour.

Bella a crié de frustration et s'est précipitée sur lui, le frappant des poings et des pieds de toutes ses forces. Aucun de ses coups n'avait fait mouche et le vampire s'est moqué d'elle. Bella a essayé de trouver un sort qu'elle pouvait lancer toute seule et qui pourrait l'aider. Les sorts des ténèbres et des abeilles ne l'avaient manifestement pas affecté suffisamment pour le ralentir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le tuer en disant simplement le mot, mais elle avait espéré avoir mis suffisamment de puissance dans le mot pour lui faire du mal. À présent, en dépit du fait qu'elle était plus forte et plus rapide qu'auparavant, cela ne suffisait pas.

Un sortilège de sommeil ?

 _Repose tes yeux,_

 _Ton corps est fatigué..._

Elle a été incapable de terminer quand le poing de Caius est entré en connexion avec son visage. Elle a volé en arrière et a atterri durement sur le sol. Sa tête a commencé à tourner. Caius marchait vers elle, mais elle avait du mal à le voir. La lumière baissait...

* * *

Charlie regardait autour de lui dans le champ de bataille. Il a trouvé facilement sa fille et a regardé avec horreur Caius la frapper. Elle s'est envolée et il savait en voyant la force du coup, que Bella ne serait pas prête à se relever de sitôt. Il a couru vers eux, ignorant les combattants autour de lui.

Il a saisi le bras de Caius alors qu'il se tendait pour attraper Bella. Il l'a jeté loin de sa fille. Brièvement, il a évalué la situation. Marcus et Aro étaient en morceaux. Athénodora gisait sur le sol sans sa tête. Aucun des membres restants de la garde ne se trouvait à proximité. Les sorcières et les défenseurs étaient en train de gagner la bataille et les Volturi tombaient rapidement. Bella était en vie, il pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever et redescendre.

'' - Je suis surpris de te voir ici, Charlie. Pourquoi te bats-tu toujours pour le conseil ? '' Caius a demandé en étudiant Charlie.

Charlie n'a pas répondu. Il regardait Jasper et a vu que la plus grande partie de son corps avait été changé en pierre.

'' - Ils t'ont dit de laisser tes protégés mourir. Ils t'ont forcé à aimer une femme indigne afin que tu puisses avoir un enfant qui t'a été enlevé, qui t'a rejeté et qui finalement devait prendre ta place. '' Caius lui a dit.

Charlie a été un peu surpris. Prendre sa place ? Il avait pensé qu'ils voulaient qu'elle offre sa vie pour tuer Caius. Avait-il eu tort ? L'avait-il manipulé pour qu'il donne sa vie ?

'' - Regarde-les, Charlie. Ils sont nos remplaçants. Une sorcière métisse et un vampire qui a été transformé. Ils ne peuvent absolument pas protéger notre peuple. Qu'ils meurent. Nous pourrions former une alliance. Ensemble, nous pourrions régner sur les races. Les vampires, les sorcières, les métamorphes, les démons, et tous les êtres humains, tous soumis à notre loi. Le conseil encourage la guerre entre les races pour éclaircir les rangs, le tout au nom de l'équilibre. Nous allons mettre un terme à tout cela. Nous allons apporter la paix. Personne ne va contrôler la vie et le destin de nos peuples. '' Caius lui a dit.

Ses paroles ont touché une corde sensible en Charlie. Sa souffrance en voyant ses protégés mourir. Sa colère face aux manipulations du conseil sur ses sentiments lui a fait écouter ce que Caius lui disait.

'' - Tu as fait la guerre à mes sorcières et tu les as pratiquement toutes tuées. '' Charlie a dit. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Caius. Il avait chassé ses sorcières pendant des siècles.

'' - Tu étais le chien qui faisait les quatre volontés du conseil. Je devais te montrer ce qu'ils sont. Ne t'ont-ils pas demandé de prendre du recul et de laisser mourir tes sorcières ? À présent, tu peux les voir pour ce qu'ils sont. Leur équilibre est cruel et impitoyable. Ils ont besoin d'être éliminé. Nous ne pouvons pas les tuer, ils sont immortels, mais nous pouvons nous débarrasser de leur pouvoir en éliminant ceux qui les suivent. '' Caius lui a dit.

Voilà donc pourquoi Caius chassait les sorcières et les loups-garous sans pitié. Il essayait d'affaiblir le conseil, mais c'était plus que cela. Charlie a regardé dans les yeux rouges de Caius et a réalisé que le vampire avait peur de lui. Caius ne formerait jamais de véritable alliance avec lui. Charlie a regardé sa fille couchée sur le sol, toujours inconsciente. Manipulation ou pas, il l'aimait plus que sa vie.

Charlie s'est tourné vers Caius, de la détermination dans les yeux. Caius l'a remarqué et a légèrement écarquillé les yeux, avant d'attaquer Charlie. Charlie a déplacé ses mains dans une position familière et a murmuré : '' - Feu. ''

Des flammes ont jailli de ses mains en direction du vampire qui fonçait sur lui. Le feu l'a encerclé, mais il a continué à avancer. Cela ne serait pas suffisant, il allait atteindre Charlie avant que le feu ne puisse faire son travail. Si Charlie mourrait, les flammes s'éteindraient et Caius pourrait survivre. Brusquement, Caius a faibli et est tombé brièvement à genoux. Charlie a été surpris, il a regardé Bella, mais elle était toujours inconsciente. Il a regardé Jasper et a vu une étincelle dans ses yeux qui a dit à Charlie que Jasper avait envoyé une puissante dose d'émotions à Caius.

Charlie s'est tourné de nouveau vers Caius et a vu le vampire se relever. Charlie a envoyé plus de puissance dans ses flammes, plus confiant à présent d'être finalement en mesure de mettre un terme à la vie de Caius. Caius a lutté pour avancer et Charlie a senti la chaleur des flammes qui l'entouraient. Le vampire s'est précipité en avant, son coup de poing s'enfonçant profondément dans la poitrine de Charlie.

Charlie a hurlé de douleur, mais il a continué à envoyer des flammes sur Caius en essayant de les empêcher de le brûler lui-même. Avec un dernier cri de douleur, Caius est retombé sur le sol. Charlie a maintenu les flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres, puis il est tombé à genoux. Il a posé une main sur sa poitrine et a senti le trou maintenant carbonisé. Il a regardé Jasper couché sur le sol puis sa fille un peu plus loin.

Charlie était mourant et il le savait, mais il y avait une dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire avant de partir. Il a rampé vers Jasper. Il a posé une main sur sa poitrine et s'est mis à murmurer.

 _Laisser la pierre devenir chair une fois de plus..._

Il avait murmuré en versant le reste de sa force dans le vampire sur le sol. Il a regardé la chair revenir. Il a attendu, sa respiration devenant difficile. Finalement satisfait, il a fermé les yeux et a lâché son dernier soupir.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt et un**

La première pensée de Bella a été de se blottir dans les bras de celui qui la tenait, mais ses bruits ont attiré son attention. Des cris et des hurlements emplissaient des oreilles. Puis elle a senti le feu et elle a ouvert les yeux. Elle a regardé dans les yeux bleus de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et pendant un instant, tout le reste a disparu pour elle, à part le soulagement. Il allait bien, quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, cela avait été réparé.

Il a souri doucement et s'est penché pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était doux et plein d'amour.

'' - Tu vas bien, Bella ? Je dois aller donner un coup de main pour remporter la bataille. '' Il a demandé doucement. Bella ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte et elle a saisi son bras. Il l'a attirée à lui et l'a embrassée à nouveau. Elle a essayé de bloquer les bruits et les odeurs autour d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire beaucoup plus longtemps.

'' - Qu'est-il arrivé, Jasper ? Est-ce que Caius a été vaincu ? L'as-tu tué ? '' Bella a fini par demander. Elle a senti les bras se resserrer autour d'elle.

'' - Non, ton père l'a fait et il m'a guéri... '' A dit Jasper avec un murmure étranglé.

Bella a froncé les sourcils. Charlie était là ? Elle lui a été reconnaissante pour son aide, mais elle était encore un peu en colère contre lui pour ne pas leur avoir tout dit sur le danger.

'' - Où est-il ? '' Elle a demandé en regardant autour d'elle pour la première fois. De la fumée montait en tourbillonnant autour d'eux, les restes d'un incendie qui était en train de disparaître. Un corps gisait sur le sol... Son cœur a bondi dans sa poitrine. Elle a repoussé Jasper et s'est levée sur des jambes tremblantes. Elle a trébuché de panique en se rendant près du corps, espérant encore, mais sachant ce qu'elle allait trouver, elle a traversé le champ de bataille.

En voyant son père, elle a crié et est tombée à genoux à côté de lui. Des larmes ont coulé sur ses joues quand elle a levé la main pour le toucher avec des doigts tremblants. Sa peau était encore chaude, mais il n'y avait pas de mouvements de respiration dans sa poitrine. Elle a regardé sa poitrine et y a vu un trou cautérisé. Elle a posé la tête sur son cœur en priant pour entendre un battement rassurant, mais elle n'a rien entendu.

'' - Papa... '' Elle a chuchoté avec un sanglot.

Elle a senti le bras de Jasper autour de son épaule, mais elle n'a pas bougé.

'' - Il nous a sauvés, Bella. Il a empêché Caius de te tuer alors que je ne pouvais rien faire. Caius s'est moqué de lui et lui a offert une alliance en lui disant que le conseil avait l'intention de le remplacer par toi et voulait sa mort. Il lui a dit que le conseil l'avait forcé à aimer Renée afin que tu puisses naître. Ensuite il lui a offert une alliance afin qu'ils puissent éliminer l'influence du conseil. Il n'a pas accepté, Bella... je ne pense pas qu'il y ait même réfléchi un seul instant. Il a jeté un sort et des flammes sont sortis de ses bras en direction de Caius. Il était évident que Caius allait l'atteindre avant que les flammes ne puissent faire leur travail. J'ai essayé de l'aider en envoyant une énorme dose de peur à Caius, mais cela n'a pas suffi... Je suis désolé, Bella, si j'avais essayé plus tôt, Caius ne l'aurait jamais atteint. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella a regardé simplement son père, elle avait entendu Jasper mais elle était engourdie.

'' - Même alors qu'il était mortellement blessé, il... m'a guéri. '' Jasper s'est étranglé en lui disant le reste.

Bella n'a pas bougé. Combien de temps est-elle restée couchée là, la tête posée sur la poitrine de son père et les bras de Jasper toujours autour d'elle, elle ne savait pas. Finalement, une voix a retenti, franchissant son chagrin.

'' - Votre présence est demandée par le conseil. '' Une voix a parlé.

La mention du conseil lui a fait lever la tête et elle a regardé dans les yeux d'un homme plutôt grand et à l'air sauvage.

''- Mon nom est Joseph, je suis le gardien des loups-garous. Ton père était un homme bon... nous étions amis. '' Il avait dit la dernière phrase doucement, mais Bella l'a vu serrer le poing fortement alors qu'il regardait son père.

'' - Nous ne voulons avoir aucun rapport avec le conseil. '' Jasper a grogné à côté d'elle.

Bella s'est tournée vers lui. Elle a tendu la main et a touché sa joue tendrement, puis elle a baissé les yeux sur son père. Une émotion a éclaté à travers son apathie... La colère, la rage pure et brûlante.

'' - Je veux les rencontrer. '' '' Elle a dit avec fermeté.

Jasper l'a regardée avec surprise, il avait dû sentir quelques-unes de ses émotions car sa bouche s'est serrée et il a hoché la tête et l'a aidée à se lever et à rester debout. Il l'a attirée à lui tandis que Joseph murmurait quelques mots qu'elle n'a pas pu entendre.

Elle s'est retrouvée dans une pièce et entourée par des créatures qui cachaient leurs visages dans la pénombre. Une lumière douce lui permettait de voir Jasper et Joseph, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

'' - Bienvenue, Gardien des vampires. '' Une voix masculine a dit.

'' - Bienvenue, Gardienne des sorcières. '' Une femme a dit.

Bella a serré le poing. Elle voulait tellement pouvoir leur gueuler dessus. Elle voulait laisser éclater sa rage et leur jeter des choses, mais quand elle a ouvert la bouche, la seule chose qui s'en est échappée a été une supplication d'une voix brisée.

'' - S'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît, rendez-moi mon père à nouveau. ''

'' - Il était un bon gardien, mais son temps était fini. '' Une voix lui a répondu.

'' - Il a accompli son devoir. '' Une autre voix a dit en écho.

'' - Pour l'équilibre. '' Ils ont tous dit à l'unisson.

Une fureur incandescente l'a traversée et elle était sur le point de la laisser sortir quand une pensée l'a frappée. Ils n'avaient pas dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire revenir, seulement que son temps était fini.

'' - Je ne le ferai pas. Je ne serai pas votre marionnette. Je ferai ce que je veux. Je vais sauver tous ceux que je pourrais et j'emmerde votre équilibre. '' Bella a dit avec fureur.

Elle a entendu des murmures, mais elle a serré son poing et leur a tenu tête.

'' - Et je vais l'aider. '' Jasper a dit à côté d'elle, en saisissant et en lui tenant la main. Le murmure est devenu plus fort.

'' - Je vais également l'aider et je suis certain que les autres gardiens se joindront à elle. '' Joseph a dit, surprenant Bella. Elle lui a souri avec gratitude.

'' - Tu n'es pas une gardienne formée. '' Une voix masculine lui a dit.

Bella a senti leur pouvoir se ruer sur elle et elle a rapidement mis en place son bouclier, entourant Jasper et Joseph également. Le murmure était maintenant suffisamment fort pour qu'ils comprennent les paroles.

'' - Elle les a protégés. ''

'' - Elle est trop puissante. ''

'' - Elle ne peut pas protéger tout le monde. ''

En entendant ces paroles, Jasper a grogné à ses côtés. Elle a entendu des cris de terreur éclater au sein du conseil. Elle a regardé Jasper et a souri. Oh combien elle l'aimait.

'' - Je pense que vous allez laisser ceux que nous aimons tranquilles. '' Il a dit d'une voix dont elle était certaine qu'elle devait provoquer la terreur dans les cœurs de ses ennemis.

'' - Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez. Caius est mort et vous avez deux nouveaux et très puissants gardiens. La chose est, nous sommes trop puissants. Vous allez me rendre mon père. Il sera le gardien des sorcières et nous allons vous permettre de nous donner des conseils pour garder l'équilibre. '' Elle leur a dit avec dégoût. '' - Ou vous ne pourrez rien faire, nous n'allons pas vous écouter et nous trouverons un moyen de vous détruire. Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire de mal, mais je suis certaine que nous pourrons trouver un moyen de vous blesser. Ou tout simplement trouver un moyen de vous rendre malheureux. '' Elle a terminé avec une pointe de malice.

'' - Nous sommes immortels. ''

'' - Mais l'empathe a pu nous faire du mal. ''

'' - Elle a été en mesure de les protéger contre nous. ''

'' - Ils ont besoin de nos conseils. ''

'' - Pour l'équilibre. '' Ont-ils dit à l'unisson.

Bella a cligné des yeux quand une lumière brillante a frappé ses yeux. Ils étaient de retour sur le champ de bataille. Pendant un moment, elle a été remplie de panique.

'' - Bells ? '' Elle a entendu Charlie crier.

Bella s'est retournée pour voir son père debout et la regardant d'un air perplexe. Le trou dans sa poitrine avait disparu. Elle a couru dans ses bras avec un rire de pur bonheur.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Put A Spell On You '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux : Épilogue.**

'' - Grand-père, grand-père, regarde ! '' Une voix enfantine a appelé.

Charlie a souri et a levé les yeux afin de voir David en haut de son côté de sa balançoire à bascule tandis que Daniela, sa sœur jumelle était assise en bas de l'autre côté.

'' - Tu es très haut. '' Il lui a dit avec un sourire.

'' - Grand-père, tu peux me pousser. '' Samantha a crié. Il a rapidement obéi et a donné une légère poussée sur sa balançoire.

'' - Grand-père, regarde ! '' Michelle a dit en haut du toboggan.

Charlie a ri et s'est demandé ce qui lui avait pris d'être volontaire pour prendre tous les enfants et les conduire au parc. Il s'est dirigé vers la table de pique-nique et a commencé à sortir leur déjeuner. Il n'a pas eu besoin de les appeler parce que tous les enfants ont couru vers lui. Ils se sont assis à la table en riant et en parlant.

David boudait encore une fois. Il n'aimait pas être le seul garçon du groupe. Sa sœur l'a regardé et a ouvert sa bouche en grand, la pointant du doigt pour lui montrer sa nourriture partiellement mâchée.

'' - Beurk, Ella. '' Il a dit puis il a ensuite essayé de lui faire une démonstration encore plus grossière.

Charlie leur a souri. David avait pris à Bella ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres, tandis que Daniela avait pris à Jasper sa chevelure blonde et bouclée ainsi que ses yeux bleus. Elle sentait souvent l'humeur de son frère et faisait des bêtises pour lui remonter le moral. David était trop sérieux pour un garçon de cinq ans, il rappelait un peu Bella au même âge à Charlie. Il était grand pour son âge. Sa sœur faisait sortir l'enfant en lui cependant.

Il a attrapé le panier de pique-nique quand il a commencé à flotter au-dessus de la table. '' - Samantha, qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a dit au sujet de pratiquer la magie en public ? '' Charlie l'a grondée. La fille d'Angela était un peu comme elle, curieuse de tout, impétueuse et pleine de vie.

'' - Ne fais pas de magie dans un endroit où je pourrais être vue. '' A-t-elle dit en faisant la moue.

'' - Hé bien, ne fais plus de sortilège de lévitation jusqu'à ce que tu sois rentrée chez toi, mais.. '' Charlie s'est penché et lui a donné un clin d'œil complice. '' - Bon travail. ''

Samantha a ri avec nervosité et a pris une bouchée de son sandwich.

'' - Grand-père, devons-nous toujours rencontrer oncle Carlisle et tante Esmé ? Tante Rosalie ne semble pas les aimer beaucoup. '' Michelle a demandé avec sérieux. La fille de Leah lui ressemblait beaucoup et avait beaucoup de ses traits. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour Rosalie qui était folle d'elle. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle pensait et dès le début, elle n'avait pas voulu rencontrer les Cullen.

Pour dire la vérité, Charlie ne les aimait pas non plus, mais Bella avait dit qu'il était temps de laisser derrière eux le passé et que Carlisle avait changé. Bien sûr, il avait aidé les blessés après la bataille, mais ce n'était pas suffisant et Charlie était inquiet.

Les enfants ont terminé leur repas et sont partis en courant pour aller jouer à nouveau. Charlie les surveillait, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il devait rencontrer le conseil dans la soirée. Il détestait les rencontrer, sa colère face à leurs manipulations avait diminué, mais il ne leur faisait toujours pas confiance.

Jusqu'à présent, ils l'avaient seulement conseillé. Ils l'avaient averti des dangers à venir et lui avait conseillé qui sauver, mais ils avaient laissé à Charlie la décision finale. Charlie a souri, sa fille leur avait réellement foutu la trouille. Ils avaient été incapables de lui enlever ses pouvoirs et ensuite Jasper leur avait envoyé une dose de peur qui les avait presque fait pisser dans leurs pantalons. Charlie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à cette pensée.

Jasper et Bella devaient revenir ce soir avant l'heure d'arrivée de Carlisle. Ils étaient allés au Mexique pour enquêter sur la rumeur qui parlait d'un enfant immortel. Ils espéraient que la rumeur se révélerait fausse. Jasper avait insisté pour qu'aucun des Volturi ne soit autorisé à vivre. Il avait fait en sorte que chacun d'eux ne soit plus que des cendres. Charlie avait pensé que c'était un peu cruel, mais Jasper n'avait pas voulu en démordre. Il avait mis en place une nouvelle garde pour faire respecter les lois. Peter en était le responsable et Charlotte, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Garrett et Kate en avaient été les premiers membres. Ils avaient installé leur base en Alaska près de Denali. Jasper et Bella étaient périodiquement appelés pour les aider. _Surtout quand ils voulaient des vacances,_ a-t-il pensé avec un sourire.

Edward était resté en Alaska, son assassinat de Sue ne lui avait pas été pardonné et ne le serait probablement jamais. Charlie avait réalisé qu'il avait agi sous l'impulsion d'un sortilège et en avait personnellement fait l'expérience en étant mis sous un sort, mais personne n'était disposé à lui pardonner, cependant. Il errait dans les Amériques et appelait Jasper de temps en temps pour lui faire savoir où il était et savoir comment allait le reste des Cullen.

Il a entendu un bruit et s'est retourné pour voir Emily qui se dandinait vers eux en tenant fermement la main de son fils dans la sienne. Leo tirait sur son bras pour essayer de la faire aller plus vite. Elle l'a finalement lâché et l'a regardé partir en courant pour aller jouer avant de venir s'asseoir avec lui.

'' - Bonjour, Charlie. '' A-t-elle dit doucement.

'' - Comment vas-tu ? '' Lui a-t-il demandé.

'' - Je serais heureuse quand ce bébé arrivera. J'aimerais mettre mes chaussures toute seule à nouveau. '' A-t-elle dit avec un rire.

Charlie s'est mis à rire avec elle. Il était heureux que Sam s'était finalement sorti la tête du cul et avait commencé à la traiter avec l'amour et le respect qu'elle méritait. Certains hommes étaient tout simplement plus stupides que d'autres.

Paul s'est dirigé vers la table. '' - Alors, est-ce que Sammy t'a causé le moindre problème ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Non, elle a été un ange. '' Charlie a dit, en ne mentionnant pas le panier de pique-nique flottant.

Paul a grogné. '' - Angela travaille toujours sur son sortilège alors je suis venu chercher Sammy. ''

Charlie a souri. '' - Tu t'ennuies ? ''

Paul a laissé échapper un soupir. '' - Ouais, je me suis dit que Sammy et moi pourrions trouver quelque chose à faire. '' A-t-il dit avant d'appeler la jeune fille pour qu'elle vienne vers lui.

Elle a couru dans ses bras et il l'a ramassée et a fait quelques tours avec elle toujours dans ses bras. '' - Je veux monter sur toi, papa. '' Elle a dit.

Paul a souri malicieusement et l'a déposée sur le sol. Il s'est transformé en loup alors que Samantha poussait des cris de joie. Elle a utilisé la table de pique-nique pour monter sur son dos et a laissé sortir un autre cri quand Paul a commencé à courir en bondissant.

Charlie a secoué la tête alors qu'il les regardait. Angela allait le mettre en pièces. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il laisse Samantha monter sur son dos sous forme de loup comme sur un manège.

'' - Est-ce que les enfants vont rentrer ? '' Emily a demandé.

'' - Mike devrait bientôt être là pour récupérer Michelle, mais Bella et Jasper ne sont pas encore à la maison cependant, et donc David et Daniela vont rester encore quelque temps. '' Charlie a répondu.

Comme si c'était le signal, Mike s'est dirigé vers eux. '' - Bonjour, chef. '' A-t-il avec son sourire enfantin. Il avait beaucoup changé par rapport au jeune homme que Charlie avait connu. Être un loup-garou lui convenait. Il était plus confiant qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Charlie ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait d'être un loup-garou ou en raison de Leah, mais c'était une excellente amélioration.

'' - Papa ! '' Michelle a crié avant de courir vers son père. Mike l'a ramassée et l'a embrassée sur le front.

'' - Nous allons aller voir grand-père Newton ce soir. '' Mike lui a dit, puis ils sont partis. Charlie aimait le père de Mike. Il pouvait s'identifier à lui. Monsieur Newton était allé très loin pour aider son fils.

'' - Bonjour, papa. '' Charlie a entendu Bella lui dire et il s'est retourné pour les voir, Jasper et elle, marcher vers lui. Il a souri, heureux de revoir sa fille. Ils se sont assis à la table avec lui et Emily s'est levée.

'' - Je vais vous laisser parler un peu. Je vais aller pousser Leo. '' Elle a dit en se dirigeant vers les balançoires.

'' - Alors, était-ce une rumeur ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Ouais, est-ce que les jumeaux t'ont causé des problèmes ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Bien sûr que non, ils sont parfaits. '' Charlie a dit, rayonnant de fierté pour ses petits-enfants.

'' - Êtes-vous sure de Carlisle ? '' Charlie a demandé. Il avait mis Bella tellement en danger qu'il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à lui pardonner.

'' - Oui. Mais même s'il n'a pas changé, Jasper est à présent le gardien des vampires et il peut facilement s'occuper de Carlisle. '' A répondu Bella.

'' - Bella... '' Une voix a crié. Charlie s'est immédiatement raidi et il s'est retourné pour voir Carlisle et Esmé marcher vers eux. Bella a posé sa main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Charlie voulait frapper l'homme.

'' - Bonjour, Carlisle. Elle a levé la main pour arrêter Esmé qui avait fait un pas dans sa direction.

'' - Tu es en avance. '' Jasper a grogné.

'' - Nous étions seulement... nous étions très excités et impatients... '' Esmé a bégayé.

'' - Nous n'avons pas tenté d'approcher les enfants. Nous vous avons attendu. '' Carlisle a dit.

Tout le monde s'est raidi. Charlie a regardé les enfants. David et Daniela regardaient leurs parents et les Cullen avec gravité, leurs mains nouées étroitement ensemble.

'' - Bells.. '' Charlie a dit, n'aimant pas que les enfants soient effrayés.

Bella a regardé ses enfants et a souri. Ce fut tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et ils ont couru à leurs papa et maman en couinant. Daniela a sauté dans les bras de Jasper et David s'est accroché à Bella alors qu'elle le soulevait dans ses bras.

'' - David, Ella, voici votre oncle Carlisle et votre tante Esmé. '' Bella leur a dit. Charlie a été soulagé qu'elle ne les ait pas appelés grand-père et grand-mère. C'était son titre. David a simplement étudié le couple. Daniela a été plus audacieuse.

'' - Êtes-vous des vampires comme papa ? '' Elle a demandé.

Carlisle et Esmé se sont regardés. '' - Oui. '' A dit Esmé avec un sourire nerveux.

'' - Super ! '' Daniela a dit avant de se tourner vers son père. '' - Que m'as-tu ramené ? '' Elle a demandé avec une moue. Charlie a ri, la fillette menait son père par le bout du nez.

Jasper a ri. '' - Hé bien, je pourrais avoir trouvé une poupée qui voulait une nouvelle maison. ''

'' - Une poupée ! '' Daniela a dit avec un froncement de sourcils.

'' - Ai-je dit une poupée ? C'est peut-être ceci que je voulais dire. '' Il a dit en sortant une tasse aux couleurs vives de derrière son dos et la balançant de sorte que la balle qui y était attachée avec une ficelle retombe à l'intérieur.

Daniela a applaudi avec allégresse et a tendu les mains pour l'avoir. Jasper l'a déposée et la lui a tendue. Bella en a sorti une autre pour David. Daniela a joué avec son cadeau, complètement absorbé. David jouait également, mais en regardant Carlisle et Esmé avec méfiance.

'' - Alors, comment vas-tu, Bella ? '' Esmé a demandé.

'' - Je suis heureuse. '' Bella a répondu avec un sourire rayonnant.

''- Jasper, je suis dés... '' Carlisle a commencé à dire, mais il a été coupé par Jasper.

'' - Je le sais, Carlisle, je peux le sentir. Tu m'as aidé quand j'ai eu besoin de toi. Tu m'as aidé en m'apprenant que je ne devais pas me nourrir d'humains. Il faudra du temps, mais je pense que nous pourrons aller au-delà de tout cela dès l'instant où tes préjugés auront disparu. '' Jasper a dit.

'' - Je ne peux pas mentir. Par moments, je ressens encore une peur profonde, mais j'apprends, ce que mon père m'a appris n'étaient que des mensonges. En regardant Bella, Angela et Leah, j'ai appris que les sorcières n'étaient peut-être pas toutes mauvaises. '' Carlisle a dit.

'' - Les sorcières sont des personnes, Carlisle. Certaines sont bonnes, d'autres mauvaises. C'est la même chose pour toutes les races. '' Bella a dit.

'' - J'apprends, Bella. Je suis désolé. '' A répondu Carlisle.

Charlie a regardé sa famille et a souri de pur bonheur, puis a soupiré de déception. Il était temps de rencontrer le conseil. Il était toujours le gardien des sorcières.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à Lyylla qui a travaillé très dur pour vous présenter de beaux chapitres chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy**


End file.
